Rhythm of Life
by darket15
Summary: SUMMARY: AU - Kanda and Allen's ambivalence about one another metamorphosis into discovering their first love – each other. Can they hold onto their love, or will the irregular rhythm of life not allow it to last?
1. Art Project

**BETA READER: **Beta Read

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy; AU

**DISCLAIMERS:** D. Gray-man and characters belong to Katsura Hoshino's

**A/N:** I have wanted to do an AU with Kanda and Allen in High School – even though I know this has been done many times. I do tend to write for my own pleasure, so here it is and hopefully I'll like it. This is rated M just to cover my butt in future chapters.

* * *

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter One _

Long flowing deep blue drapes suspend from the ceiling by a plain aluminum rod, now dulled from countless times the curtains had been whisked around the semicircular pole. The drapes, when fully spread across the rod, surround the raisers in the music room at Black Central High School.

Today, they are drawn open leaving a mass of drapery hanging at the end of the rod hiding the entry door. In back of the raisers with the drapes open, the wall revealed large tall windows which let in limpid light that filled the room.

An array of solid black tilting music stands sat in front of white plastic foldout chairs in groups on the raisers. Off to the side of the instructor's black metal desk stood a glossy white upright Baldwin piano, the same one Allen Walker used to practice on.

By the piano, a lone female student sat playing the end of a musical arrangement written by her. The mellifluousness of her clarinet lingered sweetly in the air, holding the last note as it gradually decreased in tone, subsided lightly, softly, until there was no sound.

The class was silent with peaceful expressions on their faces, appearing as if they still heard those last notes vibrating in their ears. Awakened from their tranquil state, her classmate's gave a loud round of applause for the student's brilliant performance. The school bell rang for the next class.

Luckily, with the end of class, Allen Walker won't have to play his partially written piano score until tomorrow. He'd been quietly searching through a pile of sheet music looking for the one he was to play next. Not being able to find the score agitated him, but he had to get to his next class. Quickly, he grabbed his sheets of music and his knapsack, and stumbled down the raisers. Gaining his footing, he hurried out the door.

Allen scurried down the hallway rummaging through his knapsack, "I know I brought that musical score with me …" Allen muttered to himself. Not looking where he's going, he carelessly rounded the corner in the hallway.

_Thud_ … Kanda and Allen collided at the corner, papers flying into the air. An observer would have thought the encounter comical, but Kanda found nothing entertaining about it.

"You damn idiot! Watch where you're going. Of course … it _had _to be you Moyashi. Who else wouldn't be looking where they're going? Thank goodness I only have this year to put up with you," Kanda snarled as he kneeled down grabbing at his papers.

"_Me_? _You_ weren't looking where _you_ were going! And my name is _Allen_; Allen, Allen, Allen! Can you get that through your thick skull before you graduate you big dumbass!"quipped Allen, also on his knees grabbing at his papers.

"At least next year will be a quieter year, jerk, without you around harassing me!" snapped Allen.

"Well we finally agree upon something," Kanda retorted, annoyed having run into the white-hair brat.

"Now I'll be late for my class," Allen added quickly as he finished picking up his papers and started to walk away.

"Well, you've done the same for me too, you moron," Kanda growled, as he got up to leave as well.

They started heading in the same direction, both glancing and frowning at the other as they walked along side by side. When they reached the door to the art room both grabbed the door handle at the same time, hands brushed together. Startled by the contact they both withdraw their hands quickly and they scowled at each other.

"Don't tell me, you have Art class right now?" Allen asked leerily.

"Yes I do, as a matter of fact. I suppose you have Art class now too," Kanda said, raising an eyebrow, hoping Allen's here only to see the instructor.

"Oh great, we have a class together …" groaned Allen as he opened the door to enter.

"Doesn't make me any happier," Kanda shot back as he followed Allen through the door.

Students were standing around chit-chatting when they entered the classroom. A familiar voice, that of their red-headed friend, Lavi shouted over to them, "Hey, Kanda … Allen … over here."

Leave it to Lavi, always being the one full of enthusiasm and happiness upon seeing his two best friends. Of course, Kanda couldn't prevent himself from scowling at Lavi. He's not happy he's going to be in the same class with him as well as the dipshit Moyashi.

"Great, now I have two dimwits in my class to deal with," mutters Kanda to himself. Arms crossed in front of him he rolled his eyes.

"Lavi, why are you taking an Art class?" asked Allen, knowing Lavi wasn't a big fan of art and trying to break the ice with Kanda.

"I need the extra credits to graduate in the spring. I was dreading coming to this class, but now that you two are here … well it'll be fun. By the looks on your faces when you two had walked into the classroom, it might be a good thing I'm here. Who else would break up your fights," Lavi laughed.

One thing about Lavi is it's rare to find him in a down mood. He seems to be either smiling or laughing and doesn't let much get in his way from enjoying life. Naturally, he's right about having him around, one thing never fails: when Kanda and Allen are in the same room, some sort of verbal or physical fight breaks out.

The instructor entered the classroom, greeting students as he headed to the front of the room. Attempting to bring the class to order he cleared his throat. "Welcome back to a new school year. We have many projects ahead of us," said the instructor, as he glanced around the classroom.

"Some of which are extra projects this class will be working on. One is making all the scenery and props for the school plays. We also will assist with the decorating for the Prom in the spring. The first event coming up is the Halloween party for the community and as soon as I have the details, we'll get working on the plans for that event. Any questions so far?" The instructor looked around the room again and saw there were no questions and continued on.

"Well then. Let's go over your first project. What I want from all of you is to come up with an idea for an object you would like to draw. When your drawing is complete, you'll transfer it onto a canvas to be painted.

Open your minds and be creative. This could be a design that inspires you, a landscape of a favorite place, portrait of your favorite person, pet, or animal. Pick something which appeals to you, of course within reason." The students chuckled at his last comment and the instructor smiled.

"During class time I will be giving one-on-one assistance. If you need more time I'll be in this classroom until 4:30 PM every day. Students are welcome to come into the studio to work on their projects until 6:00 PM. For those of you who feel you can accomplish this without direct assistance you may work on it at home.

I want you to come up with something involving detail and thought. It doesn't have to be a perfect piece of art, but I expect it to show some creativity. Your paintings will be due for display on parent's night held here on Friday, October 5th, which is in four weeks.

The final grade is determined by creativity of the piece, but most importantly, displaying what you've accomplished. If you finish a piece but will _not_ display it, it's an automatic 'F'. The purpose of this assignment is for you to take your art project from start to finish. By finish, I mean ready to display your art work.

Are there any question? You're always welcomed to come see me anytime if you do. Alright then, for the rest of the class period let's get thinking – you're allowed to talk with your fellow classmates to help come up with ideas," the instructor concluded.

"Kanda, this should be a piece of cake for you with your foster father being an artist and all," Lavi said, poking fun at his friend with a grin on his face.

"Just because he can draw doesn't mean I can, stupid," Kanda replied stiffly. 'Damn rabbit annoys the hell out of me,' thought Kanda.

"Allen, what do you think you want to draw?" Lavi asked, ignoring Kanda's remark.

"I'm not sure, it's been awhile since I've done any drawing, except for doodling," Allen said in an absent minded manner.

'Hum … I'd love to try a portrait of Kanda, but that may be out of the question. I'm not even sure if I have the skill to take on something like that,' Allen thought as he mulled over the prospect in his mind as he studied Kanda's face.

"Well idiot I don't think he meant stick figures like the cavemen drew and what the hell are you looking at, moron?" Kanda snapped, with a scowl on his face, his deep blue eyes narrowing on Allen.

"Nothing in particular," Allen said, his face flushing slightly. The harsh response from Kanda had brought him out of his lucid dream and back to reality.

Allen continued his interrupted dance of thoughts about Kanda. He began to slip into that hazy state of consciousness when all else in the world seemed irrelevant. 'What kind of face would I draw anyway? His normal features are scowls and frowns. His most pleasant face, if it can be called that, is when he's reading. He does have other faces though. There's the one when he's in a competition or chasing after someone he's angry at, which, of course, is usually me,' Allen pondered, thinking none of those expressions would work.

Suddenly, Lavi pushed back his chair and got up, stretching his arms. "Well, I'll leave you two alone to figure out what it is you want to do. Two heads are better than three!" Lavi then went off to talk with other students and hear what ideas they might have, which left Kanda and Allen sitting beside each other quietly.

"What kind of stupid logic is that? 'Two heads are better than three.' Where does he get this stuff? Seriously? Fuck, I'm surrounded by idiots!" spat Kanda.

In an attempt to rectify Kanda's volatile mood Allen gently asked, "Kanda, do you have any ideas what you want to draw?"

"No idiot, I don't … I don't even want to be in this class," Kanda said, sitting with his arms crossed in front of his chest with a scowl on his face.

"Oh … I didn't realize you didn't want to take this class," Allen said, casting his eyes downward, his finger tracing the words on the book in front of him. 'Why do I feel let down about the reason he took this class?' pondered Allen.

Kanda glanced over at Allen, 'the kid almost looks disappointed in my comment. Why would he care whether or not I wanted to take this class? Che, why does he have to look so damn cute sitting there? Damnit, this is going to be a long year if I start thinking like this again. It was hard enough this summer to keep my distance from him.'

Kanda thought back over the summer months they all had spent together on the beach. He remembered he couldn't keep his eyes from drifting to steal a look at Allen. When the breeze had whipped Allen's shirt open, he couldn't help notice how firm and strong his chest muscles had gotten.

Then, there had been times when he stood too close to Allen and inhaled his scent, wanting to touch him, to put his arm around his shoulders, but had stopped himself. He didn't really know why, he just did.

Countless times their hands had brushed against one another until one time they had the courage to finally look at each other and both felt something spark inside of them, but neither had taken those feelings any further.

One cool night, in the middle of summer, they had built a bon fire on the beach. Kanda had been seated slightly across from Allen gazing into the flames – his eyes glanced over at Allen. For whatever reason, at that moment, he'd been enthralled by Allen. The flames made his face glow in the darkness and his hair tousle about from the ocean breeze which gave him a sensuous look.

Allen's shirt had opened and exposed his strong chest muscle which led his eyes down to his abdomen and further. His jeans had hung low on his hips revealing skin below his belly button and a little further. Kanda had found himself undressing Allen in his mind, unzipping those low hung pants, wanting to remove them from his body.

Allen stood up laughing at a comment Lavi had made and handed him another open soda. His eyes strayed over to Kanda tears wetted his eyes and sparkled because he had laughed so hard. Beautiful silver eyes shone his face bright and he wore the most breath taking smile he'd only seen once before.

His eyes had locked with Kanda's and suddenly they'd been swept up into their own small world. Kanda had wanted to get up, go over there, and pull him into an embrace to kiss him. That night there had been no doubt in Kanda's mind he'd received those same signals from Allen.

Their night had been shattered when Cross, Allen's guardian, had crashed their little party, breaking the connection between them. Drunk, Cross had become physically rough with Allen. His head turned quickly towards Kanda when he had made an attempt to move to protect Allen – Cross's intense, fevered glare had stopped Kanda in his tracks.

His dark glossy eyes had narrowed dangerously, a silent warning to Kanda to stay away from Allen. So since that night, Kanda had decided he would keep his distance from Allen. He had closed off whatever feelings he'd developed for him.

The class bell rang waking Kanda out of his day dreaming of Allen. Lavi rushed over, "you guys ready to go to lunch, Lenalee said she'd meet us there."

"Sure," Kanda said unexcited and grabbed his books, ready to get out of this classroom. It's too close quarters for him with Allen in the room.

"Yeah, I'm ready and I'm starving," Allen said with a smile.

Lavi looked between Kanda and Allen. 'I have a feeling about these two, but I think I'll just sit back to see what happens. There had been some serious vibes going on between them this summer, that's for sure.'

Once they were at the cafeteria, Lenalee waved them over to the table she'd been saving, "Hi gorgeous," Lavi winked at Lenalee and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The two had been dating since summer and it didn't look like they'd break up anytime soon. Since then, neither Allen nor Kanda had done much with them. They enjoyed doing things on their own.

Kanda and Allen gave their greetings as well as. Allen placed his books down on the table and hurried off to the food line. 'I've never meet anyone who's starving all the time like that kid. He's always in a hurry to go eat,' Kanda thought as he slowly walked behind him.

Allen picked out as much food as his plate and tray could hold and headed back to the table. He started in immediately gorging himself with food.

Kanda walked up to the table, "You're disgusting Moyashi. Didn't Cross teach you any table manners?" he said, then walked further down the table so he wouldn't have to look at Allen eating.

This didn't bother Allen. When he's starving nothing bothered him or got in his way when food was in front of him. A growing boy needed to fill his stomach. He finished eating, took a deep breath and sighed over how wonderful the food had tasted and how full he felt.

"Are you sure you had enough to eat Moyashi?" Kanda asked sarcastically, glaring down the table at him.

"Yes plenty, thank you," Allen nipped back, returning the glare.

"One never knows if you'll go back for seconds," Kanda sneered.

"Wow, how time flies … we better get going Kanda, or we'll be late for class," Lavi interjected, hoping to break the cycle before Kanda and Allen got into a verbal fight.

"Right, let's get out of here," Kanda muttered and grabbed his books off the table to leave with Lavi.

Allen watched as Kanda picked up his books. Some papers had fallen out of his notebook and without really looking at them Kanda scooped them up in one hand and turned around to leave.

"Wait a minute Kanda," Allen said, sounding a little too demanding. Kanda turned around to see what the little dipshit wanted and saw Allen quickly coming around the table heading directly at him.

"You have my sheet music in your notebook. I've been searching for that all morning! Give it back to me you asshole," Allen snapped, accusing Kanda of thief.

"What the fuck … Are you accusing me of stealing your fucking sheet music? Why you whining little bastard," Kanda snarled, his eyes turned black with anger.

"Yeah, I'm accusing you of stealing, you jackass," Allen said, standing his ground, his eyes flashed with as much anger as Kanda's.

"Okay, you two, lets settle this like the gentleman you are," Lavi said, stepping in to defuse the situation at hand.

"Stay the fuck out of this Lavi," they both said, turning to look at him, eyes ablaze with anger.

"I'm not kidding! Kanda, Allen, I mean it. We're at school, in public, and you two need to cool down. Now Kanda, give Allen back his sheet music," Lavi commanded as he stared at Kanda. He knew he's taking his chances of having Kanda's fist down his throat.

"Kanda, just give me my sheet music back," Allen demanded again_, __with equally glaring eyes__._

"Like you can play the piano, twinkle-tips," Kanda sneered, _insulting Allen__._

Allen and Kanda stood face to face, close enough Allen felt the heat that radiated off him, he was so mad. The glare in Kanda's eyes would have cowed down anyone else, but not Allen. Kanda fought to control himself, pulled out the sheet music papers, and shoved them in Allen's face letting them drop to the floor, he turned to leave.

"You could've handed them to me, jerk, instead of dropping them on the floor!" Allen muttered.

Kanda stopped in his tracks and slightly turned to look back at Allen on the floor picking up his papers. "Did it ever occur to you, moron, I might have gotten those damn papers when you walked into me this morning and our papers went flying through the air?" Kanda growled back at Allen.

Kanda turned back and strolled out of the cafeteria with his head held high and Allen kneeling on the floor. A blush came to his face when he realized Kanda's probably right. 'True, how or why would Kanda want my sheet music, he hates me.'

Allen stood up and brought his papers back to the table to gather his things. He looked up staring where Kanda had walked out of the cafeteria doors, feeling like an ass and sighed, "What did I ever do to him, to make him hate me so much?" Allen muttered to himself, but Lenalee had over heard him.

"Allen, _you_ haven't done anything to have Kanda hate you. For some reason you've been the only person, I've seen, who has ever brought out his hidden emotions, not even Alma could do that. You bring them to the surface so he has to deal with them. Kanda's never liked dealing with his or anyone else's emotions," Lenalee explained to Allen.

"Well, he seems to bring out the worse in me," Allen uttered to himself.

**To be continued …**


	2. Kanda's Concerto

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Two_

School had ended, and Allen walked slowly back to his locker to leave his books he wouldn't need to take home. A sheet of paper slipped out of his notebook onto the floor and he bent down and picked it up turning it over to look at it.

Out of all his sheets of music, it just happened to be the one piece he had accused Kanda of stealing. Staring at it he felt sad and guilty, remembering his argument with Kanda about it – 'I can be such a jerk,' Allen thought morosely.

'Damn you Kanda, what is it about you that sparks these strange feelings inside of me? You can be so cold and arrogant towards me, but at the same time I see the heat in those blue eyes of yours – why? It's the same heat I had seen in them this summer. Che, I wish I could stop thinking about him, or wanting him to like me so badly.'

The moment Allen had laid eyes on Kanda, on his first day at this school, back in January; he had felt an attraction towards Kanda. He had watched the tall, slender Asian male, with his long, silky black hair pulled up into a ponytail, which swung as he strutted towards him, and goose bumps formed on his skin, their eyes met, and he looked into those deep, blue eyes – it was then he had felt bewitched by this beautiful teenager.

Allen signs at the memories of his first encounter with Kanda, and it brought a smile to his face. No boy had ever enthralled him like Kanda did. Sure Allen had always suspected he liked boys more than girls. His friend from back home and him figured out they liked the same things, other than just being friends. So, they did stuff together, if you know what I mean, but it was always rushed with the fear of getting caught. Though, it was Kanda who had confirmed that possibility for him.

At the corner of the hall Kanda leaned against the wall hidden from Allen. 'What is it about that damn kid that keeps bringing me back wanting to see him again? Why is he so quick to judge me, moron, he's too impulsive,' Kanda thought as he looked over at Allen.

Kanda watched him looking at the piece of sheet music in his hand. 'I wonder what he's thinking. Does he think about me at all since this past summer? What goes through that brain of his …' He saw Allen had finished what he had been doing at his locker and watched as he rushed away. 'Where the hell is he going in such a hurry?' Kanda wondered.

He followed Allen and saw him duck into the music room. Quietly, he opened and closed the door and stayed hidden behind the drapes. 'The fucker must be going to practice. I must have hit a nerve by my remark about his playing, so he _is_ a bad player,' Kanda sneered to himself.

Allen sat down at the piano and organized his pages of sheet music in front of him. The sun's rays were streaming through the large windows and caught his white strands of hair, highlighting them which gave an aureole that encircled Allen's head.

He sat tall, and placed his hands on his lap and said out loud, "Kanda, I'm sorry I accused you of stealing my sheet music. Please accept this short unfinished piece as my apology. I was thinking of you while writing this composition."

'What the fuck … he doesn't know I'm here … I don't get it. This must be his way to apology without having to actually say it to my face,' Kanda's thought as he watched from behind the drapes.

Allen's hands were still on his thighs, he bowed his head as if in prayer. Slowly, he raised his head and gracefully poised his hands above the piano keys, his fingers dangled loosely. Dropping them, his fingers harmoniously scurried across the ivory keys issuing a sweet morsel of sound as Kanda listened. He's taken aback by the brilliance of the music that floated to his ears.

Allen touched his fingertips to the keys producing a soothing sound, and then raced up and down the keyboard pounding loud and strong. Allen's body followed the tempo of the music, quickly rocking back and forth, his eyes closed, his head shaking in a nod by the force he exerted pounding the ivory keys, now rumbling like thunder. As the tempo changed, Allen's body swayed side-to-side with the rhythm, his chin lifted slightly, with a fervent expression on his face, his eyes closed.

Kanda's captivated by the emotions that spilled out of Allen and the total concentration he poured into the sound of golden notes. Kanda moved with the music, his body rocked with Allen's as if they were in sync with one another. His heart pounded rapidly against his chest; emotions sprung up, increasing the throbbing and aching inside.

His music flowed into the air taking on a life of its own. Then the tempo softened, Allen's sensitive fingertips gracefully played up and down the keys as if making love to them, ensnaring Kanda. Nimble fingers were light and gentle, stroking and caressing passionate feelings inside of Kanda as the music flowed smoothly connecting him to Allen. The lustful alluring music coaxed Kanda with an erotic hunger from the irresistible note's enchantment.

The mesmerizing music picked up slowly, arousing Kanda further, a mixture of sounds between passion and torment. Gradually, the tone increased, Allen's fingers stroked the keys with force behind them, notes swelled strong and firm, rung out into the room.

Allen's body glided back and forth, Kanda's body swayed again with him. Enthralled, seductive rich tones, blazed as flames of fire licked at Kanda's insides, now hot and burned with desire – it felt as if Allen was making love to him. Allen pounded on the keys, the music roared out rising to a crescendo bringing intense emotions – both of them to their peak – the songs climax.

Then a pause held Kanda in the state of bliss, Allen's fingers lightly touched the keys, a harmonist sound lingered in the air. Again, he stroked the last chords, holding down the keys and the pedal below, the tone gradually faded softly, even softer, soothing, subsiding lightly, until there was no sound leaving him breathless by its beauty.

Kanda's acutely aware his body's betraying him, for he felt the fabric of his jeans tighten to the point of discomfort. 'Shit, I can't stay here any longer, or Moyashi will see me.' Never had anyone provoked such strong feelings like this inside of him, especially with music. 'Who the hell is Allen Walker?'

Not being able to stay, Kanda slipped out the door and headed for the bathroom across the hall. Quickly, he closed the stall door leaning his back against it to steady himself. 'Fuck, what the hell just happened?' he wondered, still in his own agony of needing relief. 'Damn you, Moyashi. I have time and time again tried to keep my distance from you, but I can't seem to stay away from you.'

Hell, even his piano playing had excited him, his pants tight and the hot throbbing he felt beneath the fabric was evidence to that. A visual image of Allen came into his mind of him making love to those piano keys, his hands swiftly racing up and down the keyboard. Kanda couldn't leave the bathroom until he had relieved himself, and that didn't take much time, before his release came, draining him.

Kanda sank to the floor exhausted. 'Shit, I have to stop thinking about that stupid idiot!' Kanda scolded himself inside his head. Jerking himself off had relieved him, but for some damn reason, it didn't stop the yearning of wanting Allen Walker.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to those who kindly added this story to their lists. I hope others are enjoying this new story also. I guess you could call this a July 4__th__ special seeing I was able to get an extra chapter done and submit it quickly. Maybe I'll have the 3__rd__ chapter reviewed this week too! Please let me know what you think of the story. This story entails many chapters and it's my plan to keep up with this as best I can._


	3. Mentor

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Three - Mentor_

It seemed the outburst between Allen and Kanda, at the beginning of last week, had died down and they were somewhat back to normal, that is, if anything can be normal between the two.

This whole week, Allen had watched Kanda closely to see which facial expression he might want to draw of him. He would like to find one expression no one else had ever seen, but that would be impossible since anger and scowls had been his trademark.

'I wonder if Mr. Tiedoll would mind giving me some pointers on portrait painting. Of course, it's more respectful if I ask him in person, but it would have to be a day Kanda stays after school. Let's see, today's Friday and there is a fencing practice after school due to the match tomorrow. I wonder if Kanda's going to practice tonight,' Allen pondered.

In art class today Allen sat in the desk next to Kanda as he always does. They looked through magazines and books for project ideas, though Allen already knew what he wanted to draw and paint. He was nervous how he should approach the subject about Kanda's practice after school and decided the direct approach was the best.

"So, Kanda, do you have practice after school today?" Allen asked innocently.

"Yeah … Why … Were you going to ask me out on a date?" Kanda asked sarcastically, hoping to fluster the kid.

"No ... No!" Allen quickly replied, blushing.

"Then why are you blushing Moyashi?" he asked looking over at Allen. He enjoyed the kid's embarrassing response. 'He deserves to be embarrassed' Kanda thought, seeing he had spent most of last week trying to forget the white-headed moron, and how his music had affected him.

"I don't … no … I wasn't going to ask you out, I'm just making conversation," Allen said, feeling like a complete ass.

'Well then, it does seem Kanda will be staying after school for practice. Then I'll stop over at his house to talk to his foster father about helping me.' Allen's deep in thought, wishing Kanda would ask himout, and not paying attention to what was going on around him.

"Moron, I just asked you a question," Kanda said as he narrowed his eyes at Allen and wondered what the kid was up to now.

"Ah … sorry I didn't hear your question," Allen said, clearing his mind of his thoughts.

"Forget it … I'm not repeating myself." Kanda gathered his books and headed out the door to lunch.

"Where are you going?" Allen asked bewildered.

"Idiot, the bell rang a while ago, I'm heading to the cafeteria for lunch. If you weren't daydreaming, you would've heard me tell you," Kanda said, shaking his head.

"You're such a moron, Moyashi," Kanda muttered under his breath as he walked away.

"Hey, wait up. I'll walk down with you. I'm starving and I'm _not_ a moron, Kanda," Allen exclaimed, grabbing his books off the desk and raced after Kanda.

"So what else is new? You're always hungry," gibed Kanda, cocking his head to look back at the white hair brat then turned back shaking his head.

Allen managed to get through the rest of the day. After school he ran into Lavi and Lenalee who asked him if he would be interested in going to the bookstore with them on their way home.

"Sorry guys, I have to be someplace else right now, or I would tag along," Allen lied. 'If I let them know where I'm going, I'll never hear the end of it.'

"Hmm, must be you're going to watch Kanda practice his fencing," Lavi grinned, teasing him as he lightly punched Allen in the side.

"No … no … nothing like that, and why would I watch Kanda practice when I need to do my own practicing?" queried Allen.

"Oh … maybe because you think Kanda is really cute and you want him?" snickered Lavi. With that remark Lenalee stabbed Lavi in the ribs with her elbow.

"Thank you Lenalee, he deserved that," Allen smiled, because someone, finally, had ribbed Lavi for him.

"Okay, I was teasing you, sorry. But, you do have eyes for him, I see the way you look at him," he laughed and jumped out of the way of Allen's fist.

"Come on Lavi, stop teasing Allen. I think it's cute, and who's to say, maybe Kanda's got an eye for Allen too," giggled Lenalee.

Allen's face felt hot as he turned three shades of red. 'Kanda have an eye for me? That would be a miracle.' Allen could only wish such a miracle would happen.

"I have to get going, especially if all you're going to do is tease me. I'll see you both tomorrow at the match," Allen said as he walked away, heading towards the Tiedoll's residence.

Kanda actually didn't live far from Allen. He figured he could make his stop to see Mr. Tiedoll, pick something up for dinner on his way home, and still have time to cook, and have dinner ready by the time Cross got home.

Kanda lived in a big white colonial style house which was situated on a corner lot. A white picket fence surrounded the house with a rich green lawn which always looked well manicured. Allen opened the gate and walked up the flagstone walkway to the front door and rang the doorbell. Mr. Tiedoll opened the door.

Kanda's foster father had long, tight curly hair he wore tied back at the base of his neck with a string that's similar to Kanda's. He was clean shaven and wore glasses only when he painted. His style of clothing was very tasteful; today he was sporting a pair of jeans with a white shirt, his sleeves rolled back and Birkenstocks on his feet – a casual comfortable look.

"Well, hello Allen, it's nice to see you again, come in. Kanda's downstairs in the practice room, so you can go along down to see him. He may be mediating, but that's alright, he won't mind," smiled Tiedoll.

"Well … err … I … I thought Kanda was at practice, sir? Are you sure it's alright? He can get really mad if he's interrupted. I could come back some other day," Allen said, in a cowed voice.

"Oh no, go ahead Allen," encouraged Tiedoll.

"Well, maybe for a minute, but I'd really like to talk to you Mr. Tiedoll about an art project I have in mind," Allen said quickly.

"Sure Allen, why don't you go on downstairs, meanwhile, I have some things to finish up in the kitchen and we'll discuss it after," he said then turned in the direction of the kitchen.

'Shit, Kanda wasn't supposed to be here! He said he had practice after school! Well, I might as well get this over with.' Allen removed his shoes and walked to the top of the stairway. He took a deep breath and quickly descended the stairs.

He walked down the short hallway to the practice room and peeked in. There was Kanda; he sat on the floor in front of a fireplace mediating. Allen had heard Kanda mediated, but he had never seen him do it. He was awed by Kanda's composure and the serene look on his face.

'He's beautiful … simply beautiful. It's a side of him I've never seen before. He's breathtaking.' Then it hit him, this was the portrait he wanted to do of Kanda. 'Kanda would never pose for me, plus even if he would, he'd make me too nervous to draw,' Allen thought.

He stood there watching and thinking as he fiddled with his cell phone in his pocket. He got a brilliant idea. 'I'll take his picture and draw him from that!' Carefully Allen aimed his cell phone and snapped a few pictures of Kanda then placed it back in his pocket.

Allen decided it was best not to disturb Kanda in his meditative state and turned around to leave.

"Why the hell are you here, Moyashi?" Kanda's calm, quiet voice questioned him. Allen stopped dead in his tracks, now caught.

"I thought you said you had practice after school, you weren't supposed to be here," Allen replied dryly, turning back around to look at Kanda.

"And _you_ told me you weren't asking me out on a date, yet here you are." Kanda opened his eyes and smirked. Allen came unraveled.

"But … I … didn't … I … I …" Allen stumbled over his words.

"Idiot, I _did_ practice after school … here," Kanda said sternly, his serene feelings dissipating. Kanda got up from the floor and stood in front of Allen with his hands on his hips, and they were very nice hips Allen noticed.

"You didn't answer my question moron, why are you here?" Kanda asked again, staring at Allen, continuing to make him uncomfortable.

"Well … I … ah … well … I wanted to see your foster father about some tips on painting," Allen said, blushing, still having thought about Kanda's hips.

"I see … so you know me well enough not to come here when I'm at home. At least you know you're annoying as hell to me," Kanda sneered.

"Ah … right … so … ahem … I guess I'd better go talk to Mr. Tiedoll, before it gets too late," Allen said, backing up, keeping an eye on Kanda. When he reached the doorway he turned quickly and dashed down the short hallway.

'Wow that was intense,' Allen thought, racing up the stairs. Once at the top, Allen sighed heavily and went to look for Tiedoll. What Allen didn't realize was Kanda wasn't too far behind him.

Allen found him in his studio painting, "Hello Mr. Tiedoll, do you have a moment for me now?"

"Yes, come in," he said with a smile on his face. Allen can't remember a time when he hadn't seen Mr. Tiedoll smiling.

"Is it okay to shut the door while I speak to you … I really don't want Kanda to hear me talking with you," Allen asked timidly, worried Kanda might overhear he was the subject of his art project.

"Why of course," he replied, looking a little bewildered by the request. Allen closed the door and walked over to where Tiedoll sat at his easel.

"Well sir, there's this project we have to do for art class and I want to do … well … ahem …" Allen paused, suddenly feeling uncomfortable letting Tiedoll know his subject to paint was Kanda. 'What the bloody hell, just say it,' Allen thought, making up his mind.

"It's a portrait I want to do. But, I've never drawn one, let alone paint one, and didn't know if you could give me some pointers," Allen finished, fidgeting.

"Alright, have you got someone in mind you would like to do a portrait of?" he asked, prompting Allen to continue.

"Ah … yes I do … I took a picture of the person, because I knew he would never sit for me to do one and I wanted to find … well … something different in his facial expression … if there is such a thing for this person … and I did … I mean … I found a look from this person I want to portray … well … because … ah … this person is a really beautiful person … ah … sorry sir, I'm rambling," Allen said looking down, now embarrassed he said too much.

"So you took a picture and caught the person the way you would like to see him portrayed. That's very good Allen. It's an excellent way to do a portrait, especially if your model won't sit for you."

"Do you have the photo with you? I could give you some tips on how to draw it. Later we'll talk about the colors and techniques you could use. In fact, if you'd like, you could come over here and I can assist you in the painting part of it," Tiedoll said, looking kindly at Allen.

"Well I do … I mean I … yes, I do sir, have the photo that is. I took it on my cell phone but …" Allen started to say.

"Could I see it? I can put it on the computer and print a copy for you to work from."

"Well … you see sir … ahem … I don't want you to take this the wrong way … I mean if I show it to you …" Allen said, uncomfortable about showing the photo to Tiedoll.

"It's okay Allen, I'm not here to judge you on your subject. I'm just here to help you with the process of creating what you want," he said, still giving Allen his warm smile.

Allen wasn't too sure if he would still receive that warm smile after he showed him Kanda's photo. But he didn't think about that when he had made his decision to do this. Allen took out his cell phone and brought up Kanda's photo and showed it to Tiedoll.

Tiedoll looked at the photo of his foster son and a pleasant smile came across his face, much to Allen's relief. So far, he saw no signs of being kicked out of Mr. Tiedoll's house telling him never to return. Instead, he looked up at Allen with warmth in his eyes.

"Allen … this is beautiful … you caught him with the most serene look on his face. Did you take this photo when you were downstairs?" he asked, with a hint of tears in his eyes.

"Yes sir. You're not upset with me? Well … I mean, when Kanda finds out it'll probably be my last day on this earth, but I feel so strongly about hi– … ah … ah mean … ah …" Allen stammered, totally confused as to what he should even call these feelings inside of him for Kanda.

"Allen, it's alright … you don't have to explain yourself … I see the way you look at my son … no words are needed, okay?" Tiedoll said sincerely to Allen.

"Well, it's not like he treats me like a … a friend. Please Mr. Tiedoll, don't say anything to Kanda. It's been hard enough as it is with him," Allen said sadly.

"Don't worry Allen, I'll be our little secret," he said with a wink.

Tiedoll copied off a photo and one on an overhead sheet for Allen. He found a canvas he wouldn't be using and went through his supplies Allen could borrow. He placed the items into a box, so it would be easier for Allen to carry home.

He went over pointers on the easiest way to draw the photo onto the canvas. Allen listened carefully, knowing he could use Cross's equipment for the process needed to draw Kanda's image onto the canvas.

Once Allen finished with his drawing, he was to come back for his lesson to paint the portrait. Allen felt much better knowing he would have assistance with his painting. Only he wasn't sure how to do this without Kanda finding out what he was painting.

Tiedoll carried Allen's supplies out to the entry. "Thank you sir, I really appreciate your help with this," Allen said in a thankful voice.

Kanda sat in the living room on the sofa with his legs crossed and his arms crossed over his chest as if waiting for Allen to come out of Tiedoll's studio.

"Oh, hello son, would you mind giving Allen a ride home? It's too far for him to walk carrying all the supplies," Tiedoll asked sweetly of Kanda with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh … no … that … that's alright … I … I can manage carrying this stuff home," Allen stuttered, blushing and sweating at the same time.

A smirk came across Kanda's face which Allen wasn't sure he liked. It's a devilish look and that could mean anything when it came to Kanda.

"Sure Tiedoll, I'd be happy to give Moyashi a ride. We wouldn't want him to drop anything while he's walking home, now would we Moyashi?" Kanda said, raising an eyebrow, mocking him.

"Why, thank you son," Tiedoll said, ignoring the tone of his foster son's voice. Allen couldn't ignore it. He was wondering what wrath he'd have to pay once they were in the car alone.

"Really Kanda, it's fine, I can manage … _really_," Allen said, emphasizing the 'really', hoping he could prevent Kanda from driving him home.

Kanda wasn't going to let Allen off the hook that easily. He wanted to know why Allen was really here and what he's up to. Everyone always has a reason for wanting something from him, and he wanted to know what that was from Allen.

"No problem Moyashi. Here let me take that for you. I'll be back in a while Tiedoll," Kanda said, turning his back to him, and sending daggers at Allen with his eyes.

'What an insufferable ass Kanda can be,' Allen thought, looking boldly at the older teen.

They managed to get everything into the car while Tiedoll watched from the door. "Drive safely Kanda. Allen, it was nice to see you again." Tiedoll waved as Kanda backed out of the driveway and Allen returned the wave.

"Okay moron, what are you up to?" Kanda asked, cold and flat, looking straight ahead.

"Nothing, I really want to get some pointers from your foster father, that's all. What else would I be up to?" Allen asked innocently.

"Well, make sure if you're coming over I'm not there. I see your face most of the day and I don't want to look at it the rest of the afternoon," Kanda quipped, obviously dubious of Allen's reason.

"Sure … of course … I'll do my best, jerk… I'm not _that _privy to your schedule, you know," Allen said smugly. Kanda couldn't help smile inside at the Moyashi's comment.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: Well, I hope you are enjoying my 4__th__ of July special on this new story. It was my plan to submit the first few chapters as quickly as I could, so you could get a flavor for the story. I just love bringing these two together. _

_Seeing this is its first week out with only two chapters, I would love to thank my 3 reviewers: BLEACHLOVER101, lol, and kinkylittlewolf!_

_Also I would like to thank the 8 readers who showed enough interest to favorite or will follow this story: BLEACHLOVER101, lol, kinkylittlewolf, irene1322, Animalmagine, KennaDee, mitsuyo-chan, and ToktelasAndTea. Thank you for your encouragement and following so many of my stories! I love you all! Happy 4th of July!_


	4. The Enigma

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Four _

Allen's big, beige colonial house was just ahead, and Cross's Corvette sat in the driveway. Allen automatically moaned and slid down in the seat as if he didn't want to be seen. Kanda pulled into the driveway.

"Shit, he's home early," Allen muttered under his breath, not meaning to be heard.

"So what if he's home early, what's he going to do to you – ground you?" Kanda smirked, and then he saw fear dancing in Allen's eyes.

Puzzled by this, Kanda put the car into park and said, "Come on idiot, I'll help carry the stuff in and up to your room." 'Why is Moyashi afraid? That was fear I saw in his eyes,' Kanda thought, getting out of the car.

"Really … You'd go in with me?" Allen asked bewildered. 'Why would Kanda want to put himself in the line of fire with Cross, especially when the feelings of hate are mutual between the two of them.'

"Hell, he doesn't scare me," Kanda said, looking confident and unaffected by a chance meeting with Cross. 'It's time to face the bastard,' Kanda thought; now ready to face the motherfucker who had threatened him with his death glare this past summer.

Kanda handed Allen the canvas and pulled the box of supplies out of the trunk. They carried everything up to the door which swung open quickly revealing Cross holding the door open. The smell of alcohol wafted off Allen's guardian into the air as he stood in front of them with an angry scowl, and an attitude of impatience surrounded him.

"Where the hell have you been? Oh … I see you brought home one of your faggot boyfriends - Tiedoll's boy," Cross grumbled, letting them into the house, his dark eyes narrowed on Kanda. Kanda scowled back at Cross, but bit his tongue, or he swore he'd hit him with his fist.

"He's not my boyfriend, and he's not a faggot. Honestly Cross, could you not embarrass me in front of Kanda?" Allen said quietly to Cross as he walked by him going into the house.

"What's all this stuff you're bringing into the house? More junk? It goes to your room, kid," Cross said in a loud boisterous voice, dangerously narrowing his eyes at Allen.

"Yes, all of it is going to my room, and it's for a class assignment I need to do," Allen said, exasperated as he tried to stay calm under Cross's glare.

"When you two love birds are finished in the bedroom, the brat can start dinner. I'm going out early tonight and I don't want to eat late," Cross said in his brusque voice and manners, taking a sip of wine from a glass he held in his hand.

"Yes sir and we're not love birds!" Allen raised his voice at Cross, regretting it the minute it came out.

"Watch your tone of _voice_, you ungrateful bitch. Get the _hell_ out of my sight before I do something I'll regret!" roared Cross, towering over Allen with his fists in a ball at his sides. Allen cringed and his heart pounded faster, feeling intimated.

With that, Allen turned and nodded to Kanda to follow him up the stairs. Allen opened his bedroom door and Kanda followed him in shutting the door behind him. Allen gently sat his things down near his desk, shaking.

"Sorry about that Kanda, he sometimes drinks too much," he said quietly, and held onto the top of his desk chair for support. Allen felt dizzy. It seems to be an after affect of Cross's anger on his physical health lately.

Kanda had known it had been difficult for Allen living with Cross, but it seemed over the past few months it's only gotten worse. Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda use to stop over at Allen's place once and awhile, but since this summer they had noticed it had gotten even worse, especially at the bon fire.

Kanda had hated that glaring look of warning Cross had given him and still does. But today Kanda was taken aback by the threat and cruel words Cross spoke to Allen, it made him furious. He had never seen Allen back down so quickly like he had just witnessed.

Yeah, well, Kanda wasn't much better in his treatment towards Allen, but Allen always gave it back to him. 'Why didn't he fight back with Cross?' Kanda thought perplexed by Allen's behavior.

"Idiot, why the hell do you let him treat you like that?" Kanda glared at Allen in anger.

"Because … it will only make things worse, Kanda, it's not that I haven't tried it," Allen said in an exhausted voice. Allen avoided looking into Kanda's eyes and turned his back to him.

"How can it get any worse then what I just heard now?" grunted Kanda, dismayed at Allen's lack of spunk.

"Believe me, it can get _much_ worse and I really can't go there right now," Allen said as he fought back tears. Kanda walked over to Allen and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around.

"Aah," Allen cried out in pain, quickly dropping his shoulder, and pulled away from Kanda.

"What the fuck – "

"Yes Kanda, what the fuck," he said quietly.

"Take your shirt off Moyashi," Kanda demanded.

"No," a whisper came from Allen, because it's too embarrassing to do so.

Kanda wasn't going to take no for an answer. He carefully turned Allen to face him. Allen hung his head to his chest, so he wouldn't have to meet Kanda's eyes. He kept his hands steady as he unbuttoned Allen's shirt then pulled it down and off his back. He turned Allen back around astonished at what he saw. He dropped Allen's shirt to the floor, not knowing what to say.

Large, dark, black and blue bruises line the top of Allen's shoulders and at the base of his neck looked as if someone had squeezed their fingers around his neck hard. Imprints of fingers and thumbs were embedded into his skin, some areas turned a shade of yellow where they had already started to heal.

Allen bent down and picked up his shirt and put it back on. Now he felt he had totally lost any respect Kanda might have had for him.

Kanda looked Allen in the eyes, those haunting eyes of silver, filled with fear, and glimmered with a sheen of wetness in them, Allen's body quivered. Kanda wanted to pull him in and hug him to stop his body from shaking.

"I … I have to go," Kanda said, in a cold flat voice. Turning he walked out the door, 'so this is why he wears that fake smile, to hide his pain,' Kanda thought as he took his leave, still in shock at what he had just seen.

Allen stood looking at the closed door where the one person, maybe the only person, he felt he could care about in this world. Kanda hated him … he knew it in his heart … more so because he's a coward for not standing up for himself.

What's he supposed to do? He was only fifteen years old. He wouldn't be sixteen for a couple months. He'd been working hard on his school studies. In fact so hard, he's fifteen and a junior instead of a sophomore in high school, and he had been taking classes already for his senior year.

He still had a ways to go before he would be eighteen and be able to leave Cross. But Cross was all he's known since his adoptive father died. And right now he didn't want to live with his adoptive father's family – the Noah's. He didn't even know them, I fact he hadn't seen his uncle since Mana died, and that's been many years.

Tears ran down his face, his heart ached, 'Kanda's gone and I'll never have a chance with him now. I've wanted him to like me, accept me.' The stabbing pain in his heart made it difficult to breath. He knew he was attracted to Kanda and he had been stupid thinking Kanda had been attracted to him this past summer. How foolish he must had seemed in Kanda's eyes.

Allen looked into his mirror and all he saw was his marred face. The stupid, ugly, red mark etched into his facial skin, not to mention the ugly hand he has. How could Kanda even look at him and see anything else, but this ugly scar?

No wonder he had tried to stay away from him since this summer. 'Kanda, I want you so badly,' he lay down on his bed and cried until he fell asleep, his thoughts were only of Kanda, his beautiful Kanda.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the abuse theme to this one, but there is a reason it is in the story, and later the explanation will reveal itself. I hope you like it anyway. _


	5. Matter of Principle

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Five_

Kanda walked through the front door of his home feeling weighted-down emotionally. He laid the car keys on the stand in the entryway and walked into the living room and looked around at his surroundings.

It's a comfortable living room, holding a large, soft, leather sofa and matching club chairs. A fireplace was built in the center of the wall, with bookcases on both sides, filled with literature that interests Tiedoll and Kanda.

Deep, rich mahogany accent furniture was scattered throughout the room, and lamps, in an oriental style, graced the deep mahogany end tables. A large bouquet of white, fresh-cut flowers spilled over the sides in an oriental vase that sat on a table by the window.

The wall color was a subdue beige that resembled the texture of suede. Tiedoll's colorful, vibrant paintings added garnish to the room, creating an elegant, but comfortable setting.

Kanda realized how much he had in his life. Not just this elegant home he lived in, but Tiedoll too. Tiedoll's a kind soul, who took him in at his worse, and gave him a life worth living. He didn't have to come home to a father who was verbally abusive, or threaten him physical harm.

He never really thought about how other people lived, or what their home life might be like, that was until today, when he saw Allen's bruises. Allen Walker the annoying kid who wore that fake smile which irritated the hell out of him, but at the same time – he's attracted to.

Tiedoll walked into the living room to greet his son. Kanda looked over into the kind, warm eyes that looked back at him with love shining in them – for him. A lump formed in his throat and his face showed a grave expression. Immediately, Tiedoll knew something was amiss by his son's demeanor.

"Son, what's happened," he asked quietly.

Kanda wasn't sure how to explain what he had saw just minutes ago, or how he felt about Allen. He had never felt this way about anyone, but he keeps seeing those haunting, silvery eyes with tears welling up in them, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Come into the kitchen son, I've made some tea for us, and you can talk to me about what's happened," Tiedoll said, his eyes showing concern.

He obeyed and followed his foster father into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Kanda may have had some anger issues in the past, and he could be mouthy once in a while to Tiedoll, but all-in-all he really respected the man. He had learned the hard way not to hide stuff like this from him. His foster father brought the tea to the table and poured a cup for Kanda.

"Is it Alma again?" he asked, hoping not to have Kanda's anger flare.

"No, not Alma," Kanda said soberly as he thought about how he could tell Tiedoll what he saw.

Kanda took a sip of tea, "its Moyashi …. Cross has been … abusing him. He has marks all across his shoulders and the base of his neck. It looks like he's tried to stand his ground, but Cross has put him in his place by intimating him," he said, his anger started rising again.

Tiedoll was quite taken aback by Kanda's concern for Allen which actually made him happy, for his own reasons.

'Something must have happened with the Noah's to have Cross this upset and was taking it out on Allen. I'll have to talk to Cross, he can't be doing this to the poor boy,' Tiedoll thought at hearing the news about Allen.'

"This is very grave indeed my son. What do you want to do about the situation?" Tiedoll asked quietly, wanting to see if his son will do something on his own to help Allen.

"I'm not really sure … I don't want to leave him alone over there, especially not knowing what Cross might do to him. He's left alone a lot … but why the fuck should I care … he annoys the fuckin' hell out of me, and I don't like him …" Kanda's said angrily, letting his voice trail away.

"I don't want to suggest anything, nor do I want to tell you what to do son, because I believe you already know what that is. I'm afraid this is going to pull you out of your comfort zone, but sometimes that can be a good thing, too. There's times we have to do what we feel is right, if only for the principle of the situation," Tiedoll gently told his son.

Kanda stood up and walked over to the window, "What's the fuck wrong with Cross, the kid's only fifteen!" Kanda said, now furious.

"Shit … Tiedoll, I want to make sure he's alright. He was supposed to have dinner ready early for Cross. I bet he was supposed pick up something to fix for dinner," Kanda said, half-talking to himself. 'Why am I even thinking about getting involved with this? The little shit can take care of him self - can't he?'

'Well, eventually not. Those bruises were brutal as if beaten into him. The pain must have been excruciating having someone's fingers dig deep into one's tissue with such cruel intent. But what makes me want to help the brat out? He acts so…innocent … and he has passion for other people. What is this fucker doing to me?'

Kanda remembered the day he first saw Allen. He had never paid any attention to new students who came and went from school, but on that one January afternoon, after Christmas break this year, he had noticed this new student, Allen Walker.

It had nothing to do with the fight he and Alma had minutes before. Kanda had walked down that hallway a hundred times, but this time, even from a distance, he couldn't help but see Allen's shining white-hair as the sunlight touched it – a damn British boy, talking with Lavi and Lenalee.

He saw his red tattoo looking mark down the side of his face and it didn't take away from the alluring appearance of him. It was when he flashed that winning smile, and those large silvery eyes glistened with wetness as he was laughing at something one of his friends had said – his heart fluttered for Moyashi.

Ever since that day, the kid had been a distraction to Kanda. That's why he ended his relationship with Alma in February – because of Moyashi. 'Who would have ever thought a fifteen year old boy would hold my interest this long. But that is the problem, right, he's fifteen.'

Allen acted and was more intelligent than his fifteen years, which honestly, no one knows for sure if he's fifteen or sixteen. From what Tiedoll told him no one has his birth records and his parent's never disclosed them when they left him off on the side of the road.

So who knows, maybe he's sixteen already. 'Whether fifteen or sixteen he's smokin' hot,' Kanda smiled, remembering how he had moved him with his music. 'Wow, I couldn't imagine what kind of sex we'd have. Shit, I need to snap out of this!'

"Tiedoll, do you mind if we didn't have dinner out tonight and could I use the car?" he asked, looking over at his foster father from the window. There was still a touch of concern that showed on Kanda's face as he looked into Tiedoll's warm eyes. 'Damn, Moyashi should have had a guardian like Tiedoll.'

"Of course son, go attend to what you need to. I'll be here for the night. Please call me if anything happens, okay?" Tiedoll said proud of his son for doing what was best for this situation.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: Okay, a Saturday Night Special for you, another chapter! I have to go back to work on Monday, which will slow me down a bit, but I will try my best to get a chapter a week out. Depends on how well my editing goes. I won't keep you hanging for long. XD This is not beta read, so please let me know if there are any huge error._


	6. Pizza and a Movie

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Six_

"Allen!" A shout awakens him from his nightmare where he saw his body covered in bruises, and still feeling the assault to his pale skin. It had taken Allen a few minutes to register the shout in his brain – where and what's going on.

Then he remembered he fell asleep, and it's Cross yelling for him to make dinner. Allen jumped off the bed and rushed downstairs.

"Didn't I tell you to have dinner ready early? What the hell were you doing, sleeping? Did he fuck you so hard he tired you all out, so you're late making dinner?" Cross yelled, waving around his glass of wine in the air.

'Shit, it looks like he's been drinking more since earlier today.' Allen cringed at Cross hollering at him.

"I'll start dinner right now, sir. I'm sorry I fell asleep it won't take long for me to cook something up," Allen said, graveling for words, and raced around the kitchen looking in the refrigerator for any leftovers to make a quick dinner.

'Damn, I forgot to stop at the store to pick up something for dinner on my way home. That's because Kanda distracted me,' Allen remembered now too late to fix any dinner for his guardian.

"Forget about it! I'll be late if I wait for you to make dinner. I'll grab something on the way, and it'll come out of your allowance money, you dumb faggot." Cross continued grumbling as he got his hat and car keys from the entryway.

"If you go _anywhere_ tonight, you better be home by 11:00 pm. You're lucky I'd even let you out after this," he yelled, slamming the door behind him.

Just then Allen's phone vibrated, startling him, he had a text message – it's Kanda! 'He probably wants to tell me off too,' Allen thought.

_Did you get dinner made and has the asshole finally left?_

Allen texted Kanda back, _I fell asleep after you left and didn't get dinner made. The asshole has left taking my weeks allowance to pay for him to get something on his way._

_So what are you going to eat?_

Allen thought about what he had to eat, basically nothing_, I'm not really hunger … I'll eat tomorrow. _

_That's stupid … you're always hunger, idiot! It's only 6:30 … Tiedoll's lending me the car. I'll be over in 10 minutes._

Allen stood there with thoughts reeling in his head, 'Ten minutes! I thought he hated me … why did he walk out then … shit, I better change before he gets here.'

Allen texted back, _front_ _door will be unlocked, I have to change, let yourself in if I don't make it to the door._

Allen rushed upstairs, washed quickly and combed his hair. Looking through his closet, he picked out his crisp white shirt, a vest and black jeans.

'What do I say to Kanda if he asks about Cross and my marks? If he doesn't bring it up then I'm not going to either,' Allen thought, making up his mind that wasn't going to ruin his night, maybe his only night with Kanda.

Allen heard the doorbell ring. Shutting off his lights and closing the door to his room, he ran down the stairs getting to the door as Kanda closed it.

"Hi," was all Allen could wrap his brain around coming to a stop in front of Kanda.

There was Kanda standing in front of him, looking more beautiful than he did just hours ago – if that was at all possible. Allen's heart was beating so loud he was afraid Kanda might hear it, and his pleasant, exotic scent floated to his nostrils making him stare at the older teenager.

"Are you ready to go?" Kanda asked, eyeing Allen up and down making Allen feel a little uncomfortable. 'Che, why does he always look so adorable,' Kanda thought.

"Ah … sure … where are we going," Allen asked curiously.

"First we're going to get you something to eat. Do you have your keys to get back in?" Kanda didn't want to break their front door down when they returned because Allen forgot his keys. That would give Cross one more thing to be pissed off about.

"Yeah I do, are we really going out to eat?" Allen asked. He found it hard to believe Kanda would go out with him in public.

"Get in the car, baka," Kanda said acting annoyed, as he walked out the door. Kanda didn't have to say it twice and Allen excitedly remembers to leave the outside light on, locked the door, and he could have sprinted to Kanda's car, but tried to stay composed.

"Do I dare ask what you would like to eat, or where you would like to eat?" Kanda asked, and started the car, backing out of the driveway.

"Well, as you know I'll eat anything," Allen responded, feeling slightly embarrassed as his stomach started to growl.

"So, you were going to wait until tomorrow to eat? You're such a moron, Moyashi," Kanda remarked sarcastically, after hearing Allen's stomach growl.

"How about pizza that I could afford to feed you," Kanda smirked, looking over at Allen and caught his eye.

"That'll be great. I brought my own money, so you don't have to pay. I'm just happy you …" Allen stopped himself quickly before he confessed anything that would embarrass him again in front of Kanda.

"Yeah … happy I did what? Pick you up to get you something to eat? I just sensed something might be off over at your place, or maybe I heard you stomach growling from my house," Kanda remarked, not sure why he felt the need to see for himself Allen was alright.

'What does Kanda mean by 'sensing something might be off' at my house? Why would Kanda really care one way or the other if something was to accidently happen to me due to Cross?' Allen pondered this question in his head while Kanda looked over at him checking for any additional bruises that may have shown.

"Was the asshole angry when you didn't have dinner made?" Kanda asked calmly, not wanting to upset Allen if he did.

"Yes … he gets angry over anything. It doesn't really have to be for any special reason, it's just the way he is when he's drinking," Allen said quietly, looking out the side window, feeling a pit in his stomach thinking about Cross's behavior.

"Kanda … do you mind if I ask you why you left my house after … well … you know. Were you angry at me for not standing up for myself more?" Allen asked timidly, looking over at him.

Kanda sighed and thought how he should answer the question, "Hell no. I wasn't angry at you, I was angry at Cross for abusing you. Damn it, you're only fifteen years old! What the fuck is that guy thinking hitting a kid," Kanda said furiously.

"I'm almost sixteen, and I'm not a kid! I've been taking care of him and myself for years!" Allen growled, under his breath, feeling insulted.

"Look, I didn't mean to imply you're not capable of taking care of yourself … and you do act and think beyond your age … I mean you don't act like a typical fifteen year old, you act older," Kanda said, a shade of red showed on his face.

Thank goodness the pizza place was right up ahead. Kanda drove into the lot and parked. He sat there for a few moments to gather his thoughts, and then turned in his seat to face Allen. Allen turned to look at him their eyes locked onto each others. Strong emotions swelled inside Allen's chest, emotions he had never experienced before. His body wanted Kanda to hold him, to even kiss him … 'what's going on with me, I shouldn't be feeling this way about him,' Allen thought.

Kanda looked into those beautiful, unusual, silvery eyes that haunted him. A flash of heat flushed through him as he looked at Moyashi, the same as it did when his piano playing had affected him, now making him lose his thoughts about what he was going to speak to him about.

Suddenly, Kanda wasn't sure what he wanted at this moment and tried to reason with himself as to why he was here with Allen.

'I came to talk to Moyashi, right? This is the reason why I wanted to see him tonight, isn't it? Of course, I'm worried about the kid, yes that's it … I'm worried. It has nothing to do with these warm feeling I'm experimenting,' Kanda took a deep breath to calm his insides from quivering as he was looking into Allen's eyes - he collected his thoughts.

"If that asshole ever hits you again …' Kanda paused to get control of his temper. "If he does, you leave and come over to my house. Is that clear Moyashi? Promise me." 'What the fuck do I care. Shit! If I didn't care then why the hell is my heart pounding so damn hard?' Kanda thought, confused his feelings are betraying him.

Allen looked stunned for a moment and then suddenly realized he cared. Kanda did care what happened to him. He didn't know why, but it's enough for Allen. Enough to know Kanda acknowledged him.

"Yes Kanda, I promise, if Cross hits me again I will come over to your house," Allen said, tears glazed his eyes. Kanda sighed with relief. He felt he knew Allen well enough he would never break a promise. "Good, now let's go in to get you something to eat."

Allen felt lighter and happier at the moment, one of the few moments of happiness he had felt in years. They got out of the car and Allen practically bounced towards the building he felt that good inside.

Kanda started riling Allen, so they would bicker with one another which helped take Kanda's discomfort away and brought back a part of their normal relationship, but for some reason this did bother Allen and he enjoyed himself with teasing Kanda.

The pizza was delicious, and more so, with the company Allen was with. They continued to bicker and insult each other, almost playfully, but at the same time they managed to have some sort of a conversation with each other, like most normal people. Kanda wasn't as bad as Allen thought, in fact he felt like this was the Kanda he had first met.

They finished eating quicker than Allen had hoped they would. It's a Friday night and Allen knew his guardian wouldn't be home until way after one AM, so when Kanda takes him home it will be another lonely night for him at the house.

"You ready Moyashi?" Kanda asked, taking their trash to the bin.

"Yes, I'm ready," Allen said, taking the last sip left of his soda, and dropped it in the bin Kanda held open for him.

They walked out to the car side by side, quieter than earlier. "What are you doing the rest of the night?" Allen asked timidly. Kanda unlocked the doors to the car and they slid into their seats buckling up.

"I actually don't have any plans for the rest of the night. Tiedoll and I usually go out to eat on Friday nights, sort of your 'family' night," Kanda explained, "but he let me have tonight off."

"Oh … I'm sorry if I interrupted you're evening with you foster father," Allen said quickly, feeling guilty.

"It's okay, I told him I had something pressing I needed to take care of and he's fine with that. Most of the time he trusts my judgment in what I do," Kanda said, wondering why the hell he's telling Allen any of this. What's he got now, an automatic 'tell all' switch?

"What time does the asshole come home tonight?" Kanda asked, hoping it's late for Allen's safety.

"Friday nights it's usually one AM, sometimes I've heard him come home as late as three AM, it depends on who he's seeing at the time," Allen said, shrugging his shoulders, looking out the window again, Cross once again invading his peace of mind.

Kanda pulled into Allen's driveway and shut the engine off. They sat in silence for a minute. For some reason, Allen felt Kanda wasn't going to order him out of his car right away which would be his style. Allen mustered up the courage to ask Kanda to come in.

"Kanda …" Allen said shyly, "Would you like to come in, and maybe watch a movie with me tonight?" Allen prepared himself, figuring Kanda probably had seen enough of him for one day. There's silence in the car and so far no yelling at him.

"It's okay Kanda I just thought I'd ask. Thank you for taking me out for pizza and … well … ah …" Allen stammered nervously. '… and _what _Allen, you dumb ass. Finish your damn sentence … come on … say what you wanted to tell him.'

"… I guess … for being there for me," Allen blushed, and hung his head as he suddenly felt vulnerable.

He quickly opened the car door and rushed to the house. He fumbled with his keys dropping them. 'I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! What was I thinking to ask Kanda if he wanted to come in … I'm such a …'

Allen felt Kanda's body close to his and his hand brushed Allen's as he picked up his keys. Allen never heard the car door shut, nor had he heard Kanda come up in back of him – it startled him.

Kanda softly said in Allen's ear as they stood up, "You seem a bit jumpy, Moyashi and yeah, I might as well stay to watch a movie with you, baka, seeing I'm already here. I just need to call Tiedoll to let him know where I am."

Kanda's warm body leaned into Allen's while he unlocked the door. They stood like that longer then they needed to as Allen's heart beat raced a million beats per minute. Swinging the door open they entered the house and Allen closed the door. When he turned around Kanda was standing right in front of him, placing one hand on the door near his head and leaned in a little looking into his eyes – there's a hitch in Allen's breathe.

"One thing Moyashi, you're not to tell _anyone_ I came over to see you, or to watch a movie. Is that understood? We wouldn't want to ruin my image, now would we?" Kanda said, with a smirk on his face, totally not caring about his image he just loved to see the Moyashi squirm.

"Of … of … course not Kanda. I understand completely, this is our little secret?" squeaked Allen, as sweat formed in his armpits.

"Good. Now let me call Tiedoll than you can tell me what you have for movies," Kanda said as he pulled back from Allen, turned and walked away – Allen sighed in relief. 'Wow, I thought he was going to kiss me,' a disappointed Allen thought.

Kanda went into the kitchen where he'd seen a phone hanging on the wall and called Tiedoll. When he hung up he thought to himself. 'What the fuck am I thinking, coming into his house to watch a movie with him? Che, I just can't leave him alone after what I had saw Cross did to him,' Kanda thought, prickling at the memory of Allen's bruises.

"What types of movies do you like Kanda?" Allen shouted from the living room.

"You don't have to shout, I'm right here," Kanda said, standing in back of Allen.

Allen recoiled and covered his heart with his two hands, "Shit! Don't sneak up on me like that you could've given me a heart attack, you jerk!"

"Sorry, thought you heard me. The movie in your hand is a good one, we'll watch that," Kanda said calmly while Allen's heart is still rapidly pounding.

"Okay, I'm going to get a bag of chips and a soda, would you like a soda too?" Allen asked, handing the DVD over to Kanda who turned the player on.

"Sure, I'll take whatever you have," Kanda replied, he placed the DVD in the player.

Allen came back into the room the bag of chips and popcorn rustled in his arms as he carried the two sodas. He threw the bags on the coffee table and retrieved two coasters for their sodas.

Kanda sat down at one end of the sofa, sinking down into the soft cushion that felt comfortable as he made himself at home. Allen felt unsure where he should sit, so he meekly sat at the other end of the sofa, afraid to sit too close to Kanda, not wanting to upset him.

Throughout the beginning of the movie, Allen kept stretching his arm over for Kanda to take some chips from the bag. "Moron, why don't you sit in the middle of the sofa, then I can take what I want without you reaching over," Kanda said, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"It won't bother you if I sit that close to you? I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Allen whispered nervously.

"I think it makes _you_ more uncomfortable than me, baka," Kanda smirked, turning to look at Allen, with a glitter in his eyes, his heart fluttered again.

Allen moved his soda and slid to the middle cushion, closer to Kanda. After a while, Allen felt comfortable enough to lean back into the sofa munching on his chips, enjoying the movie and being so close to Kanda.

Actually, both were enjoying the time together, though neither would let the other know that. After a while, Allen's eyelids started to droop with tiredness. The day's activities had caught up with him and fighting with Cross always added extra fatigue on him.

Allen hadn't notice Kanda's arm up on the back of the sofa which was the way Kanda sat most of the time. It's only nine-thirty PM, but Allen, as hard as he tried, couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and fell asleep, his body slowly tilted in Kanda's direction.

It wasn't until Kanda felt Allen leaning against his side that he looked down and saw him asleep. He didn't move him, but let him sleep while he continued watching the movie.

Allen's body leaning against his side was warm and inviting. Allen moved making himself more comfortable snuggling into Kanda and his scent wafted up to Kanda's nose making him inhale it deeper. It seemed a natural response for him to put his arm around his shoulders. Then the strangest feeling came over Kanda. This felt normal to him as if they did this every Friday night.

Kanda looked down at the sweet, peaceful expression on Allen's face and his heart fluttered, just like the day he first met him. He remembers how everything had changed inside of him from that day forward, even with Alma.

He remembered he couldn't look at Alma and feel the same way as he did before meeting the white-hair British boy. Even before he met Allen, Kanda knew something wasn't right for him in their relationship, but he couldn't seem to figure out what it was that bothered him.

After meeting Allen, he didn't want Alma to touch him and knew he wanted to end their relationship – Allen took up all his thoughts. So, at the end of February he broke up with Alma. Of course, Alma was angry and told Kanda that Allen was the reason for their break up. As hard as he tried, Kanda couldn't get it through Alma's thick skull that Allen wasn't the reason. But no matter what Kanda told Alma he wasn't going to listen, or let go of Kanda. He still thought Kanda was his boyfriend.

Over the months, before school ended and after his break up with Alma, Kanda had been observing Allen whenever Lavi, Lenalee, Allen and him would go out together to have fun. It was through this time he suspected Allen might be interested in him. Problem was they never had any real alone time together, just the quick glances of interest they had gave each other.

At the same time, Kanda still had been dealing with Alma's constant denial that it was over between them. Alma saw the connection developing between the two teenagers and it was then Alma started making threats to Kanda that if he made any moves on Allen he would punish him.

Kanda brushed aside those idle threats until one day Alma pinned him against a wall and threatened bodily harm to Allen if he continued to pursue the white-hair brat. That's when Kanda started to back away from Allen and was afraid to approach him with Alma threats. He felt he was protecting Allen by doing so.

Alma's whole persona had changed to a possessive and selfish person. That was the piece to the puzzle Kanda couldn't put his finger on before, it had always been there, but Kanda had never noticed it. He also never knew how Alma would react to each individual situation that arose after their break up.

He had tried to keep this problem from Tiedoll, but it escalated, and those idle threats he made to Kanda to punish him actually took form by the end of the school year. I was at this time Tiedoll had to step in to diffuse the situation before Kanda got seriously hurt. From then on Kanda would never keep things from Tiedoll, or try to solve serious situations on his own.

It was when school ended and Alma graduated that he was sent away for the summer by his adoptive parents and Kanda could relax enough to show his interest in Allen once again. It was the night at the bon fire he had felt the connection click again between them as they gazed at each other from across the fire.

Just when he was ready to go over to Allen, to take him aside to explain his actions from this past school year Cross had showed up putting an end to everything.

It was Cross's abusive manner towards Allen and the cold, deadly stare he had given him, that he had felt it was safer for Allen if he stayed away. Hence, the fighting and bickering started between Allen and him. It may have begun partly due to Kanda's rejection of Allen combined with Kanda feeling he needed to stay away, that had started their negative response toward each other.

Now things are changing again, but was now the time they should start, yet again, to see if there's anything between them?

The movie ended bringing Kanda back to the present. Carefully he got up and shut off the TV and DVD player. He picked up the bags and soda cans and took them to the kitchen. He made sure everything was cleaned up, so Cross wouldn't have anything to yell at Allen for.

He came back into the living room and looked at Allen still peacefully sleeping. 'He'd probably be more comfortable in his own bed, and I don't want him down here when Cross comes home,' Kanda thought. He worried Cross might start an argument that could escalate and he couldn't bear the thought of Allen getting hurt again.

Bending down he scooped Allen into his arms, and walked to the stairway, tingling all over from their close contact and Allen's scent. At the bottom of the stairs he turned on the light switch with his shoulder, and carried him up stairs to his room.

He managed to get the door open and the light from the hallway flooded into the bedroom. Pulling the covers back he laid Allen on the bed pulling his boots off and swung his legs under the covers.

Kanda removed the white glove Allen always wore to cover his unique hand. He placed Allen's left hand into his, lightly rubbing it with his thumb. It's red in color with black fingernails. The color red continued up his arm which had a slight look of veins to it. It felt no different than any normal hand it just attracted stares that Allen tried to avoid.

It was a freak of nature when Allen was born, sort of like a birthmark, but this took over the whole arm and hand. This was something Allen's parents couldn't tolerate at his birth, and partly why they abandoned him.

He looked at the scar on the left side of his face. It's an unusual scar. It started with a pentagram on his forehead, from there a line traveled down severing his eyebrow and marring his eyelid that hooked slightly on his cheekbone and continued down the side of his face close to his chin.

Even the scar didn't deter from Allen's attractive looks. To Kanda it added character to the already self-sacrificing young teen. He didn't know how Allen came to have such a scar to be put on his face, but it appeared as if it was burnt into his flesh, not an act of nature, or a tattoo. Who would do such a thing to a child?

Allen turned on his side snuggling the pillow and sighed. Kanda drew the covers up and over him and gazed down at him. 'He looks peaceful, sleep is probably the only time he is at peace,' Kanda thought, as those strange warm feelings swelled inside of him again and a smile forms on his face.

He couldn't help himself and knelt down next to the bed. 'What is it about him that stirs me so? Alma never made me feel emotions like this kid does.' Kanda's fingers swept away the white wisps of hair hanging in his eyes. It's as if Allen was magnetic as he leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment longer.

'Shit, what was this white-haired kid doing to me?' Kanda wondered. He stood up looking at the sleeping Allen on the bed. 'I'd like to lie down beside him, gather him into my arms and feel his warmth. I wonder how soft his lips are. Shit, I must be going crazy thinking like this. Christ, he's only fifteen!' An excuse Kanda's been unconsciously using to keep his distance from the young teenager.

Kanda walked to the door and looked back at the sleeping beauty on the bed. He quietly closed the door. Downstairs Kanda shut off all the lights except for the entry table lamp which Allen said he left on for Cross. He then made sure the door was locked and let himself out.

He got into his car and looked up at Allen's bedroom window. He had felt feelings developing for Allen over the last school year and through the summer, but he had fought them away after Alma's threats and Cross's dangerous warning. He also sensed Allen had feelings for him, but now puts it off as a high school crush, not sure if what he had seen in Allen's eyes this past summer was real.

Kanda didn't know what these feelings were this kid stirred in him, but in a way it felt good. But he didn't want Allen knowing this, 'geez the kid's only fifteen, almost sixteen, wasn't he too young for him?'

And then there's Alma who thought Kanda was his and his alone – a complication in his life. He never really developed those types of feelings for Alma, at least not like he felt for Allen, Alma's more a best friend love, if you could even call it love.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: This chapter was longer than the others, but I hope you enjoyed it. I plan to have another chapter out by next week if all goes well. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story and left comments for me. It is __very__ helpful and uplifting too! Please let me know if you notice any major errors. I've edited this story many times, but it is not beta read._


	7. Draw

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Seven_

Allen was pulled from the darkness of deep sleep. He slowly roused from the warmth of the sun's rays resting on his face. The bright sunlight blinded him when he opened his eyes. Moaning, he rolled over onto his other side. Fluffing the pillow under his head, he closed his eyes again, wanting to go back to the warm dream world where he was in Kanda's arms, being kissed.

He sighed, sleepily, enjoying the comfort of his bed and the warm thoughts of Kanda dancing in his head. Suddenly it struck him, 'how did I get into bed last night?' He sat up quickly remembering Kanda and him were watching a movie last night.

Hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand, he dramatically fell back onto his pillow. 'Shit, I must have fallen asleep watching the movie, so did Kanda put me to bed? It had to be him, Cross would had shaken me awake and yelled at me to get the hell to bed.'

'Now I have one more thing to be embarrassed about in front of Kanda. But wait a minute, he would never mention this to anyone because he had made me promise not to tell anyone about us being together last night,' Allen thought with relief.

"If Lavi ever heard about this he would never stop teasing me," Allen muttered to himself.

He looked over at the clock on the night stand. 'It's only six a.m. I wonder if Kanda is up yet. I should apology for last night. Damn, the one night I have with Kanda and I had to fall asleep! Shit, what could he possibly be thinking of me? He'll never want to do anything with me again,' Allen thought, he felt like a complete idiot.

He mulled the thought over for a minute and decided to text an apology to Kanda. 'I might as well get the first initial contact over with about last night's fiasco.' he sighed heavily.

_Good morning … I'm sorry about falling asleep last night during the movie. That was very rude of me. Do you know how I got to bed? Well, I'll understand if you don't text me back, but I'd like to thank you anyway for staying and keeping me company. 'A'_

'Well, that's done. I wonder if I'll hear back from him,' Allen wondered stretching out and yawning before jumping out of bed.

Allen thought since he was up this early he might as well start his drawing of Kanda's portrait while Cross was still sleeping. It could be another three or four hours before his guardian gets up and would want his breakfast.

After a nice hot shower and dressed, Allen put together the supplies Tiedoll gave him yesterday and picked up the canvas. Quietly he crept down the stairs hoping not to wake Cross. He always had to remember a certain spot on one of the stairs and step around it so it wouldn't creak.

Gently, he set his art supplies down on the dining room floor and leaned the canvas against the wall. Allen turned around to head for the kitchen when the canvas slid down the wall and chattered to the floor. He froze in his steps waiting to hear Cross's booming voice come roaring down the stairs, but there was silence. Allen sighed, relieved he didn't wake Cross.

He tiptoed into the kitchen and fixed himself some breakfast. After the canvas ordeal he decided to eat right there in the kitchen to avoid any more mishaps. While Allen ate his breakfast he checks his messages, but there are none from Kanda. 'Well I can't blame him if he never talks to me again," Allen thought as he picked up his dishes to go clean them.

Collecting his art supplies he headed down to Cross's study. Once inside he set his things down. He had to close the door slowly because it creaked so loud he was afraid Cross would hear him and race down the stairs yelling at him to get the hell out of his study.

He opened Cross's closet door and had to pull out and stack piles of science books to get to the overhead projector which was a necessity for his project. Honestly, his guardian really needed to clean out that closet. Carefully lifting the projector he arranged it atop the desk. Surprisingly, Cross kept his desk neat and cleared of paperwork so it was easy to set up. He sat the canvas on the bookcase opposite the projector.

Picking up the folder that held the transparency Tiedoll had copied for him he placed it on the projector and turned it on. It had taken him some time to adjust the photo transparency to the correct size he wanted on the canvas, but once he had finished with his adjustments he was satisfied with the results.

He stood back and looked at Kanda on the canvas. Warm feelings started swelling up inside of him as Kanda's image mesmerized him. Transfixed on Kanda's photo and without even thinking about it, Allen picked up the artist pencil and walked to the canvas. Once his pencil started to trace Kanda's photo, unbeknown to Allen his natural artistic abilities returned and everything flowed from that moment on.

Time went by quickly and within an hour and a half he had drawn the complete portrait, in detail. Putting his pencil down, he shut off the overhead projector and stood back from the canvas looking at his drawing. It shocked him how well it came out. 'Maybe I do have some artistic abilities after all,' Allen thought, pleased with the outcome.

The clock showed eight-fifteen a.m. He had finished drawing the portrait, so now he needed Mr. Tiedoll's help with painting it. Giving his cell phone another quick glance he sees he still hasn't received a message back from Kanda. Allen's heart sank. 'I guess I really messed up last night,' Allen thought sadly, disappointed Kanda hadn't texted him back.

Allen quietly returned the overhead to the closet and made sure it doesn't look like anyone had been in there. Heaven knows he doesn't need Cross getting upset with him for one more thing.

'I'll make Cross's breakfast first then call Mr. Tiedoll to see if he has any time for me today before I have to go to my fencing class. Shit! Fencing! This afternoon is Kanda's match at the local arena. I better call Tiedoll now.' Allen remembered and speed dialed Kanda's house phone.

_"Good morning, Mr. Tiedoll. This is Allen Walker … yes sir … I know it's this afternoon … is Kanda home … I see … right … of course he'd be at the school practicing. What I wanted to ask sir, is I finished my drawing of Kanda and can start the oil painting … yes sir … I can be there within the hour … thank you sir … yes, I'm aware of Kanda's match today … really … I'd appreciate a ride … thank you sir … good-bye."_

'That's great, I'll have three hours to work with Mr. Tiedoll before leaving to watch Kanda's match and make it to my fencing class too,' Allen thought, happy with how his day would play out.

Allen quickly made Cross's breakfast and placed it in a warm oven. That should prevent him from being angry plus I'll leave a note for him with my plans for the day. 'Yikes, I better call Lavi to see if he's going to the arena today,' Allen thought, his mind swirled with everything he needed to have done before he leaves the house.

_"Hi Lavi … yeah … how'd you know I called you for that … I have an appointment this morning, but then I can meet you at the arena … no I can't stay … I'm not sure Kanda would care if I was there or not … but I want to see him fence … no … no I can't, I have to get to fencing class … maybe … I'd have to come home and run it by Cross … let's not go there right now, I have to get going … see you at the arena." _

'Well, that's taken care of. Oh yeah, I better put the casserole I made for dinner tonight in the refrigerator. That should be everything,' Allen thought, going over the list in his head.

Picking up the art supplies and his canvas, he headed out the door to walk to Tiedoll's house. 'Kanda left early for practice this morning maybe that's why he didn't text me back. Face it Allen you messed up and Kanda's not going to get back to you,' he sighed as he walked briskly along to get to Tiedoll's house.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: This is a slow chapter, but don't despair it does pick up again. Let me know if you see mistakes, I've been working some really early mornings so I hope it sounds well. Thanks for staying with me on this. The next chapter has Kanda back with us._


	8. The Match

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Eight_

Arriving at Kanda's house, Mr. Tiedoll invited Allen in and they went straight to the studio. It was a beautiful sunny day and the sun's rays were streaming through the windows onto Tiedoll's paintings, making them look cheerful and lifelike.

"Well, let's see what you have Allen," Tiedoll said as he uncovered Allen's work.

"Oh … you did a wonderful job tracing onto the canvas. This is going to be a beautiful painting," Tiedoll smiled, joy radiated from his face as he gazed at Allen's sketch of Kanda.

"Well … let's not jump the gun here, Mr. Tiedoll, we are talking about me trying to paint this," Allen said with a nervous chuckle. What if he couldn't do a good job and ruined the painting?

"Nonsense, Allen. If you can draw Kanda like you have here then painting should come just as naturally to you. So let's get started." Taking the canvas, Tiedoll sat it on an easel.

Allen had done some painting years ago, but he was so young he wasn't sure it would come back to him as easily as the pencil sketch had. He never thought he was very good at painting, so attempting something so intricate had him worried and he really wanted this to look extra special for Kanda. Hmm, just the thought of Kanda made his stomach flutter.

Tiedoll had taken the next forty-five minutes explaining to Allen the concept of blending colors, highlighting and filling in the background. He held the brush in his hand to demonstrate to Allen how to load his brush with paint and how to properly hold the brush in his hand. Allen sat upon the stool while Tiedoll attached the photo onto the easel for Allen to work by.

"First, I want you to work on the background of the portrait. I like the burgundy walls, if you do, but I'd change the white trim on the fireplace to more of a cream color, so it doesn't become your focal point. We want to make Kanda the focal point of the painting. Maybe add a subtle fire in the fireplace behind Kanda. Do you understand what I'm suggesting, Allen?" Tiedoll asked. He wanted to make sure Allen understood what he was talking about.

"Yes, sir, I can picture it in my mind, and with the photo as backup … I believe I can do this. Though, if I have trouble, you'll be here, right?" Allen asked nervously, not wanting to attempt this without Mr. Tiedoll's guidance.

"Of course Allen, I'll be right here in the studio working on my painting. Don't worry I'll guide you if you need help." Tiedoll gave Allen the warmest smile, a smile no one had given him since Mana.

Allen looked at the sketch before him of Kanda. He inhaled deeply and then slowly exhaled. 'Well, here it goes an honest attempt,' Allen thought trying to calm his nerves.

After another deep sigh he started to choose his colors. Nervously, he held his hand with the loaded paint brush out from the canvas still, afraid to touch it. 'Go ahead Allen, what are you waiting for, you can do this … Mr. Tiedoll just said you could … breath Allen … breath.' Allen coaxed himself to start painting.

Tiedoll sat at his easel in back of Allen. He watched patiently for him to gather the courage to touch his paint brush to the canvas. The first time was always the hardest with the fear of messing up what you want to create. The fear was inexorable for any new student of the arts. 'I have faith in Allen. He's a very talented young man, he is just not aware of it  
yet. Over time he will build confidence. He would be a good match for my Kanda,' Tiedoll pondered as he watched Allen stroke his paint brush on the canvas.

Allen's hand was unsteady and the paint didn't flow on as well as Tiedoll's seemed to do when Allen had watched him paint. Picking the brush up off the canvas, Allen stroked his brush again against the canvas. He decided to work on the larger background and tried different ways of holding the brush until it felt comfortable and not as awkward to him. This seemed to do the trick.

With time, Allen felt more comfortable with his painting, more natural, the brush becoming less of a tool and more of an extension of his arm, his thoughts, and his soul. He had gotten caught up in learning and practicing the new methods Mr. Tiedoll had showed him as he continued on. Tiedoll smiled to himself, he was happy to see yet another young person on their way to expressing their creativity. Allen was different though – he was a natural.

After a while, Tiedoll went over to Allen and showed him how to load his brush with two colors for adding accent, giving the painting a two-dimensional look.

"You're doing very well," Tiedoll said, encouraging Allen to keep going.

Before Allen knew it three hours had gone by as he became one with the paint brush. It was like playing his piano; he became one with the music. Here, he synced with the paint brush; the paint from the brush flowed onto the canvas like the notes of his piano flowed and filled the air as he effortlessly caressed his fingers over the keys. Like the piano, the canvas allowed him to fine peace. He flowed along with it and envisioned what he wanted for an outcome – for Kanda to be taken by surprise and love Allen's masterpiece he had painted of the older teenager.

"Allen, you're a natural for this, just like Kanda is. You have caught onto highlighting and your blending of colors is realistic. The wall looks like suede which is texture you automatically added. The trim on the fireplace is a perfect color. Now, when you add Kanda's skin color, he'll stand out. Just in the three hours you have had, the background is almost finished," Tiedoll explained. He made Allen feel he was good at something else besides his piano playing.

"What should I do with it now? It must be time to go to Kanda's competition," Allen sighs, a little tired.

"Yes, we will have to leave within the half hour. The painting will need to dry. I'll hide it behind one of my larger paintings so Kanda doesn't see it. At the rate you're going Allen you'll be able to finish the portrait within a week or so giving you plenty of time for you to display it. I'm very proud of you Allen," Tiedoll said as he grabbed Allen around the shoulders and gave him a hug. Allen had to bite his tongue with the physical pain this caused him from his bruises.

"When is Kanda not going to be at home again, Mr. Tiedoll, so I could come over and paint," Allen asked, not wanting to run into the older teen.

"Let's see … Kanda is going to visit a college on Tuesday. He'll be leaving early from school and will not be home until late. When you get out of school on Tuesday, why don't you come over then? I'll be home all day working on a couple of paintings I've been commissioned to do," Tiedoll replied, awaiting Allen's answer.

"Yes, sir … Tuesday would be good, sir," Allen said smiling, happy to be in the company of Tiedoll – he surely was the opposite of Cross.

"Okay, with that settled let's get going. Do you have a ride to get back home from your fencing practice?" Tiedoll asked like any concerned parent would.

"No sir, I either walk or take the bus. From the arena I can pick up the bus to drive me into town and then I'll walk home," Allen explained, not wanting to intrude upon Tiedoll's good nature.

"That's quite a walk home alone from where your fencing class is," Tiedoll said with a frown, concerned for Allen's safety.

"Oh, its okay I've done it for the last year so I'm use to it," Allen said with a slight blush to his face.

Tiedoll didn't push the subject any further, though Allen could swear there was a look of – what? – Concern? But concern about what – Cross maybe? Tiedoll picked up his car keys and they headed out the door for the arena.

'I don't like Allen being out on the streets alone, especially around that area. Alma hangs around there at times, and if he found out Kanda's been seeing Allen, even if it was only as friends, well trouble could arise,' Tiedoll thought.

When they arrived at the arena, Allen said his good-byes to Mr. Tiedoll and met with Lavi on the other side of the arena.

"Allen, did Kanda's father give you a ride to the arena?"Lavi asked, curious.

"Ah … yeah … he saw me waiting at the bus stop and offered me a ride here. It saved me time," Allen lied, not wanting anyone to know about Mr. Tiedoll helping him.

"So, are you anxious to see Kanda bouting on the mat? You know how dreamy he looks in his fencing outfit," Lavi said fluttering his eye lashes at Allen, teasing him as he bounced his shoulder into Allen's shoulder in jest.

"Lavi cut it out … what makes you think Kanda would have anything to do with me. I could dream all I wa- Shit! Just shut up Lavi," Allen said, clearly frustrated. Lavi had been trying to get him to confess his feelings about Kanda, almost since the day he met the guy.

"You can be such a jerk!" Allen snapped.

"Where's Lenalee? I thought she was coming with you?" Allen asked, changing the subject while he tried to calm down as he suddenly realized Lenalee wasn't here.

"Oh, she's visiting Black Order College where her brother is Dean of Admissions. Looks like that's where she's going to go next year to college and me too," Lavi said in a nonchalant manner.

"What! You got into BOC with Lenalee? How wonderful Lavi that's where I would like to go! They have a great art and music program as well as a great fencing team." Allen said excitedly to Lavi.

"Thanks Allen, I'm happy Lenalee and I will be able to continue seeing each other on a regular basis by going to the same college. It would be great if you ended up going there too," Lavi said grinning.

During their chatting there had been other fencers that had been called out onto the piste, but Lavi and Allen weren't paying any attention to them, not until Kanda's name was announced. They both quickly found seats on the bleachers.

Kanda walked out and stood on the mat. The crowd was cheering and whistling at him as he stood there waiting for his opponent to arrive. He looked dashing in his outfit even though it was only protective clothing. Lavi looked sideways at Allen and saw he had eyes only for Kanda. He smiled to himself, 'Allen's got it bad for Kanda. I wonder what Kanda feels for Allen?'

The announcer shouted out who the two opponents were. Just hearing Kanda's name sent chills throughout Allen's body. 'Get a grip, it's only Kanda,' Allen thought.

Kanda's style of fencing was Epée. It was a perfect weapon for him. It was a heavier thrusting weapon than the other two styles. The two things Kanda liked about Epée were the valid target area was the entire body. Allen believed he liked not having to be constricted to only certain areas of the body. Secondly, it was less restrictive than foil fencing. There was no right of way to dictate who attacked and who defended.

Kanda had won many competitions for the school. He was an excellent swordsman. Of course, he had practiced with swords since he had been nine years old. If you're lucky and behave how you talk to Kanda, you will never see Mugen, his absolute favorite Katana sword.

Allen watched as the match began, completely rapt. Kanda's opponent did an immediate attack moving forward with a bent-arm instead of extending his arm which allowed Kanda to make a hit. At the same time he was protected from a direct hit to himself. Allen knew Kanda was watching how his opponent was delivering his attacks, memorizing his movements, and developing a clear strategy. He knew this because he had learned about that in his own fencing classes. However, Kanda brought it to another level – he was really good.

His opponent delivered sloppy attacks at Kanda. Kanda counterattacked by placing his point in the way of the opponent's oncoming attack. In doing so, Kanda would have felt the impact of the opponents point on his hand. Even though, Kanda would had felt the contact there would be no hit for the other fencer, giving Kanda the lead. The crowd cheered Kanda on.

Kanda's skill level was way above this fencer's skill. He was not one who liked to fence with someone who was not at his level, but in competition he had to fence the opponents they chose.

Allen loved watching the gracefulness of Kanda's movements. He was swift, balanced, and he flowed seamlessly through his attacks and counterattacks. Allen himself had learned some moves by watching Kanda and practicing them, but he felt he could never be as good as Kanda.

This suddenly made Allen look at his watch to see if he had to leave soon. The bout was over and Kanda had gained the most hits. Once again he doesn't fail in winning.

"Lavi, I have to leave to get to my fencing class. We'll talk later," Allen said as he stood. He looked down as Kanda took his face mask off. Allen's heart stopped when Kanda shook out his long, beautiful black hair, causing the girls to scream out his name, but Kanda's eyes had caught Allen's and time stood still for the both of them. Allen's heart was pounding rapidly in his chest.

Lavi punched Allen to bring him back to the present, "You better stop making eyes at each other, or you'll be late for your class," Lavi said in jest.

"Ah … Ah … you're right," Allen stuttered, not being able to pull his eyes away from Kanda's. Allen smiled and nodded. A crowd of Kanda's teammates then jumped on him with the glee of winning the competition.

In the melee, Kanda quickly looked back to where Moyashi was, but he wasn't there any longer. There was a small, but not insignificant feeling of disappointment not being able to see Moyashi's smiling face.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: Well friends, I felt you were left a little short in the last chapter. This one was close to done, but I wanted someone to review it, he did and I am pleased with the results. So here it is a little extra for the weekend. It's been a long, tiring week for me, so I'm happy I could get this submitted for all you sweeties! All of you are the best!_


	9. Belligerence

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Nine_

"Okay Allen, that's enough for today. Your mind seems to be elsewhere. You haven't lost your balance going into a lunge since you started fencing," his instructor commented on today's lesson.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry, there are some things going on at home that have diverted my attention," Allen replied with that fake plastic smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Allen. I do know how difficult it can be with Cross, but don't let him get in the way of your fencing skills. You do have potential and even Cross sees that," the instructor said, trying to reinforce Allen's talent and skill.

"Work on your sequence of attacks. You do them very well slowly, but now I want you to pick up the pace, okay?"

"Yes sir, I'll work on it at home," Allen replied, still trying to keep his smile.

It hadn't been Cross who occupied the space in Allen's mind. It was Kanda. Ever since he left the arena he couldn't stop thinking about the stare they had shared. 'He looked right into my eyes and when he did, what was that thrill I felt shooting through my body? ' Allen thought, speculating on their special moment.

"Good, I see your ride is here. Oh, Kanda Yuu, congratulations on your win today. You are an outstanding opponent for any swordsman," Allen's instructor said in greeting Kanda with a handshake.

Sure enough, there was Kanda, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Allen's instructor walked up to Kanda and greeted him. Kanda's eyes wandered over to meet Allen's and that thrill shot through him once again.

'Damn it, how long has he been watching? Of course he had to come today when it was one of my worst practice sessions ever!' Allen thought, embarrassed about his performance.

Allen walked over to Kanda and removed his mask. "Why are you here? I thought you'd be celebrating with your team mates after today's win," Allen remarked, confused as to why Kanda came here when he was sure he was mad at him.

"I came to pick you up, idiot. Go change so we can get going," Kanda smirked, loving the fact he had flustered Allen enough that he tripped over himself.

"Ah … of course … just give me a minute," Allen quickly replied. Backing up and smiling at Kanda, he stumbled then turned and hurried off to the locker room.

When Allen returned, Kanda was still waiting for him. 'Damn … what that man does to my heart when I'm around him! I swear I'm going to have a heart attack one of these times the way my heart beats so damn fast.' Allen felt a quant paralysis as his eyes caught Kanda gazing at him and he blushed. 'Maybe there was something to the stare we shared.'

"Thank you for picking me up. You didn't need to do that," Allen replied shyly as they walked to the car.

"Tiedoll was worried about you walking home alone, so he asked me to come down and pick you up," Kanda said as he unlocked the car door and opened it for Allen to get in. Standing next to Allen brought back the rush of excitement inside he had felt at the arena when he saw Allen up on the bleachers and more so when their eyes met.

Kanda also had been concerned about Allen's safety walking alone from this section of town where Alma usually hangs out, even though he felt confused about these feelings arising for Allen.

"Oh … I see." Allen's voice dropped in disappointment. He had thought Kanda came on his own accord, but now he felt empty inside knowing Tiedoll had sent him.

"Anyway, I wanted to come just to see how good you are at fencing," Kanda said. Glancing over, he saw Allen's disappointed face. 'Why the hell did I add that on. What's the matter with me? I love riling Allen up, it's just the look on his face … shit! I _am_ getting too soft with the kid,' Kanda argued with himself in his mind.

"You did?" Allen perked up feeling hopeful Kanda _did _want to see him and maybe there _was_ something between them.

"Tsk, don't let it go to your head moron," Kanda said coolly, still being evasive about what was happening between him and Allen.

"Uh … no … of course not," Allen said, now happy. 'It doesn't matter what the reason was he came for me, at least I got to see him again and he's not mad at me,' Allen thought, his stomach fluttered inside.

"You were really great today at the competition, and by the way, congratulations," Allen said, turning his head smiling at Kanda.

"Just get into the car, Moyashi," he said annoyed and holding the door open for him while shaking his head.

Allen jumped into his seat still smiling while Kanda walked around to his side of the car and slid into the driver's seat.

Kanda glanced over at Allen. 'Shit, if this wasn't one of his real smiles,' Kanda thought, feeling like his heart just skipped a beat. He started the car and pulled out from the curb.

"Of course I'd win, moron, my opponent was too inexperienced to fence against me," Kanda commented, with a frown on his brow.

"Speaking of inexperienced, looks like you could use more practice with your fencing too," Kanda gave a low chuckle.

Allen turned to look out the window, "Yeah, you're right … it's just I have … well … oh never mind," Allen replied, looking forlorn. Kanda had a good idea what had been interfering with his fencing practices at home – his guardian Cross. Hell, he couldn't figure out where the kid fit time in to practice his piano, let alone fencing and the massive amount of schoolwork he has.

"Well, I could always use a dummy to bout with … that is if you want to _be_ that dummy," Kanda said in jest. He really felt the kid could use more practice time and, hell he could too. It would be an extra bonus having Allen around even though Kanda was still sorting out how he felt about the kid.

"Really? You would let me practice with you? Gosh, that would be great!" Allen exclaimed, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"Okay, let's set something up. We can practice in my basement seeing it would be the most unlikely place to get interrupted," Kanda said, frowning. 'At least the asshole won't interrupt us there.' Just the thought of Cross sparked the anger inside of him.

"I have to leave town tomorrow for awhile, but I'd be back by two in the afternoon. You could meet me at my house. Does that work for you?" Kanda asked, glancing sideways.

"Yes, that would work perfect for me. Cross is gone all day tomorrow, so I won't have to make lunch or dinner for him. Okay, then tomorrow I'll be at your place by two o'clock," Allen said cheerfully.

"Kanda …, "Allen swallowed hard which he did every time he wanted to ask Kanda something.

"What?" he asked, paying attention to his turn coming up.

"Well … I made macaroni and cheese casserole for dinner tonight … would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked timidly.

"What will Cross have to say about that?" he asked, wondering if it would annoy the hell out of Allen's guardian which would give him great pleasure.

"He doesn't mind. He always said I could have someone come over for dinner, but no one had ever been brave enough to come," Allen said, turning to look out the window again. He remembers how none of his friends from back home would ever come over to play with him, let alone stay and eat with him. Allen sighed heavily.

"Sure, why not. I'll call Tiedoll to let him know, maybe we could even watch another movie; that is if you don't fall asleep on me," Kanda said, with a coy smile and Allen blushed profusely.

Kanda pulled into Allen's driveway. Cross's car was already parked there. They walked up to the front door and as Allen reached for the door handle Cross opened the door. This time he was a little more cordial then last time.

"Well, wasn't it nice of your boyfriend to pick you up at practice today," his guardian said, coming across a bit snide.

"Cross he's not my boyfriend, and I've asked Kanda to stay for dinner with us," Allen said in a stern tone, but not to the point where Cross would have yelled at him. It appeared Cross hadn't started drinking yet which was a big relief to Allen.

"Kanda you're welcome to sit in the living room while I prepare the table and food, or you can hang out with me in the kitchen. It's up to you." Allen felt better knowing Kanda was here with him and he didn't have to be alone with Cross.

Cross went into the dining room and took a bottle of wine out of the China cabinet and brought it into the kitchen. He pulled the oft-used cork opener from the draw and slammed it shut with his hip. Kanda observed the manner of this procedure. It seemed Cross had done this before – many times. Kanda sat down at the kitchen table to be closer to Allen. Cross kept his eyes on Kanda as he turned the corkscrew tighter into the cork and yanked it out with a pop and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Would you like a glass, boy?" Cross asked Kanda, looking him up and down as if checking him out.

"No thanks, I don't drink," Kanda said flatly, looking right into Cross's glowing eyes. His half-mask he wears was not intimidating him anymore.

"So tell me Kanda, are you fucking my charge?" Both kept eye contact as if challenging the other. Kanda didn't even flinch from Cross's question.

Allen thought he was going to die right there, Cross was embarrassing him. He felt mortified. 'Shit, I hope Kanda doesn't walk out on me. I better hurry and get the table set and food out.' Allen picked up his pace and got everything onto the dining room table, so they could all sit down to eat.

"No I'm not, but if I was I wouldn't tell _you_," Kanda said curtly, his eyes still glaring at Cross.

"Cross will you please stop with the questions? I have the food on the table so let's eat," Allen said, his face red with embarrassment.

Kanda sat down at the table across from Allen's guardian. Cross placed the corkscrew down on the table and poured himself another glass of wine. He picked it up, looking over the rim at Allen as he took a sip.

"Well kid, how'd your fencing class go today? Better yet," Cross looked over at Kanda, "you must have watched him fence, how bad was the kid anyway?" Cross asked smugly, staring at Kanda as he passed him the casserole dish.

Kanda added food to his dinner plate, never giving way to Cross's look and passed the casserole dish onto Allen. Kanda's stare never wavered from Cross's hard look on his face.

"Actually, for the short time he has been fencing he performs well. I've offered to have him practice with me," Kanda sneered at Cross, taking a bite of food. He didn't really enjoy the taste of the food in his mouth as it was now bitter with Cross's questions. He hoped his answer soured Cross's mouth. At the very least he could then perhaps enjoy his dinner.

"Why, thank you boy for helping the brat out! He can use all the help he can get; that is if he planned on making it to any competitions," Cross said as he poured himself his third glass of wine.

There was silence for awhile as everyone ate their dinner, though Cross and Kanda kept looking up now and again, their eyes glaring at each other. Cross down his glass of wine, poured another, and down that one only to pour yet another glass.

'Hah, I must be annoying the hell out of him the way he keeps downing those glasses of wine. I wonder if he drinks like this all the time. Moyashi's been lucky not to have Cross take a swing at him,' Kanda thought while Cross kept filling his wine glass until the bottle was empty. Cross got up from the table and went to the China cabinet for another bottle of wine, then sat down and opened it.

"Cross, maybe you should be careful how much you drink tonight. You said you were going out later …" Allen was cut off by Cross's caustic remark.

"Shut the fuck up, brat. If I wanted an opinion from you I would have asked for one. It's because of _you_ I drink so much, you damn _bitch_!" Cross snarled, hammering home the last spike into Allen's heart.

Allen's heart pounded hard, his chest hurting from Cross's loud, bellowing voice belittling him in front of Kanda. Tears stung in his eyes. He refused to let one drop fall to give his guardian the satisfaction of unnerving him once again.

Cross finished that glass and poured another from the new bottle. There was utter silence in the room except for the chair legs as they screeched across the hardwood floor as he pushed his chair back forcefully and stood up. He picked up his wine glass and grabbed the wine bottle by its neck.

"I'll be in my study until I leave. While I'm in there working, I expect you to have this mess cleaned up. And by the way, what are your plans tonight?" Cross demanded, slurring his words, still loud and strident.

"We were going to watch a movie," Allen replied hoarsely as he tried to get the lump out of his throat.

"Well, keep it quiet out here while I'm working in my office," Cross said as he turned and walked out of the dining room towards his office.

Allen didn't know what to do with Cross's behavior toward him. It hurt every time he told him it was his fault he drank. Lately, it didn't seem to matter what Allen did – it was always wrong. Cross's brusque treatment toward him left his heart raw and heavy, but he tried to act like it didn't bother him in front of Kanda. But Kanda was no dummy; he could read Allen's face – hurt and shame was written all over it.

Allen smiled his fake smile at Kanda. "I'm sorry about that Kanda, I … I …" Allen didn't know what to say and feared he would break down crying if he continued talking.

He picked up the dishes and brought them out into the kitchen while Kanda picked up the rest of the food and followed him. Allen put them into the sink and felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Allen hung his head. He liked Kanda's warm hand comforting him and wanted to lean back into Kanda's chest for him to wrap his arms around him and hold him tight. He wished to feel safe and secure.

"Fuck him, Moyashi. I figured he would act this way. Hell, he doesn't bother me, so don't be embarrassed by his actions. He was the one being the asshole," Kanda said angrily.

To take Allen's mind off Cross's cruel actions towards the kid, Kanda started teasing Allen until they were bickering back and forth while they did the dishes.

"What should we watch this time?" Allen asked, grinning at Kanda as they walked into the living room. He felt better now. Kanda's presence seemed to stabilize his emotions. 'Damn, what is it about Kanda that draws me to him, other than he's drop dead gorgeous?'

"Well … maybe it's a good time to have a comedy to lighten up the situation." Kanda smirked at Allen and thought to himself, 'Damn he's so cute with that grin on his face. What would it feel like to kiss him? His pinkish lips look soft and warm. I could easily wrap him into my arms and get lost in his scent and those lips … fuck, what the _hell_ am I thinking?'

"Here are a couple of comedies." Allen took a small collection of movies from the bookcase. "Which one would you like to watch?" Allen asked as he held the DVDs for Kanda to review.

He took them out of Allen's hand and chose one, handing the other ones back to him. Happy with Kanda's selection, he powered on the DVD player and TV, put the movie in and hit play.

Kanda had taken his seat on the end cushion where he sat last time. Allen remained on the floor; he felt self conscious about his seating situation with Kanda. 'If we had a loveseat than there would be only one place for me to sit – next to Kanda,' Allen thought.

"Well … get up off the floor and sit in the middle cushion next to me, moron. We will have snacks later, right?" Kanda asked, enjoying Allen's discomfort.

"Sure," Allen said, brightening up, "Cross won't be here much longer. He had mentioned he was leaving within the next twenty minutes," Allen said, smiling with relief.

The movie was just what Allen needed – light, fun and comical. The next few scenes of the movie were hilarious and Allen started to laugh. Kanda perked up at this pleasant change in him. Allen was into the funniness part of the movie. His laughter rolled out of him, letting him be the kid he was, the kid he should had been allowed to be.

This brought on the most wonderful feeling in Kanda's heart. 'What the fuck _am_ I feeling? I've never experienced this with anyone else,' Kanda thought as he watched Allen thoroughly enjoying himself.

"_Will you shut the fuck up, bitch?!_" A roar came screaming out from the study.

Kanda hit pause, startled by this intimidating verbal explosion from down the hallway. Cross stomped down to the living room and walked furiously up to Allen. Allen cringed as a drunken Cross towered over him – he felt like a child all over again.

He loomed over Allen yelling, almost screaming at him. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet, you faggot! Do you know what the fuck quiet means? Eventually not! Because you haven't been quiet! I'm fucking leaving! I expect you to be in bed when I get home which will be _very_ late, so I don't have to look at your ugly face!" Cross blasted Allen so viciously a spray of spit spewed out of his mouth onto Allen's face.

Cross's face was bright red as if he was ready to burst. His fists were clenched at his sides as if ready to throw something, or do something worse – hit Allen. Cross abruptly did a clumsy about-face, grabbed his coat and keys and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

Kanda was just as shocked into silence from Cross's outburst as Allen was. He looked over at Allen and saw his face was as white as a sheet. His eyes were wide with shock and tears streamed down his face. Kanda swore he heard Allen's heart breaking.

Allen quickly collected himself and covered his face as he got up off the couch to leave the room, "Please excuse me a moment Kanda," Allen choked, barely able to speak. His heart felt as if it had been ripped from his chest and trampled on it hurt that bad.

Kanda got up quickly to stop Allen. He didn't know why, but he automatically grabbed Allen's arm and turned him around, pulling him into his arms and held him tight.

"It's alright, you can cry, I'll hold you," Kanda whispered into Allen's ear through the lump in his throat. He felt a hollow pit in his stomach. He couldn't imagine what Allen must be going through right now. Anger seethed inside of Kanda at Cross's atrocious behavior towards Allen.

'I wish I could take him away from this, how long has this shit been going on? I can't believe Moyashi hasn't had a nervous breakdown. He deals with this crap alone?' Kanda thought mystified. His own heart pounded and ached for Moyashi.

Kanda held onto him as he felt Allen's legs giving out from the despair. He helped him to the sofa and they both sat down. Kanda still held Allen, and felt as if he never wanted to let him go. Allen slowly started to get control of his emotional pain and his tears. He pulled away from the warm embrace of Kanda, not really wanting to, but he was so embarrassed he felt unworthy of his comfort.

"I'm sorry Kanda, I … I don't … know what to say. It's a blessing you were here tonight … he might have hit me if you weren't. It was his drinking, he's better when he doesn't drink ..."

"_Don't_ you _dare_ apologize for what that asshole just did to you! There is _no_ excuse for his behavior. For Christ sakes, he's your guardian!" Kanda growled, his eyes dark and threatening. Kanda couldn't stand to be in this house any longer, and he sure wasn't going to leave Allen here alone.

"Moyashi, go wash your face and pack an overnight case. We're getting out of here for tonight. I'm not leaving you here alone with that jerk who could possible hurt you," Kanda said through gritted teeth.

"You're going to stay at my house tonight. I'll leave a note for Cross. He won't mind you being gone tonight and if he does Tiedoll will talk to him," Kanda said matter-of-factly, his face flushed still with anger.

Shocked, Allen looked at Kanda, not believing his ears – 'he does care for me more than I thought.'

Allen did as he was told and went upstairs. He washed up, changed his clothes and packed a few things for his overnight stay at Kanda's. He shut his door and descended the stairs where Kanda waited for him at the bottom.

Kanda took the case from Allen's shaking hand and they walked out the door. Once outside Allen locked it. They turned to look at each other. Both felt something was transpiring between them. 'There's no denying it any longer. Moyashi means something to me. What that something is I'm not sure, but it's something special, and it runs deep inside of me,' Kanda thought, looking at the agony in Allen's silvery eyes. He just wanted to see the pain in those beautiful eyes disappear. He put his hand on Allen's lower back as he escorted him to the car.

As Kanda opened the door to the car Allen turned to face him. What Allen felt was written all over his face: he clearly cared deeply for Kanda. For whatever reason, at this moment, no words were needed to communicate between them.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: I know this is a cruel chapter, but at least Kanda's starting to come around. All-in-all, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. _

_Let me mention I am on vacation this next week. I will do my best to have chapter 10 finished, but I really need some R & R. _

_I love you all, especially those who have been submitting reviews and PMs to me – my loyal readers! You really encourage me to keep going. I know there must be a lot of mistakes, so just let me know if you see any goof ups! ~ Later_


	10. Safe Haven

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Ten _

The carriage lanterns, one on each side of the garage, provided a soft warm glow of welcome as Kanda pulled into his driveway and parked. The ambience of distress filled the car and neither made an attempt to leave the cozy abode. Kanda looked over at Allen. The glow from the carriage lights had toned down the red puffiness around Allen's eyes and the trails from tears that stained his cheeks.

Kanda gently laid his hand on Allen's arm to reassure him that he wasn't alone. He wanted to give Allen the time he needed to collect himself before they walked into his house to face Tiedoll. Allen's head hung down to his chest in shame believing he was the cause of all his problems with Cross.

Allen had taken on all the burden of Cross's actions – past and present. He thought he could have done something, anything to stop Cross from hating him. He just never understood what it was Cross wanted from him in order to be accepted. By not letting go of his guilt, he held inside, it only left him overwrought.

How many times could these incidents keep happening? Having the scars inside ripped open time and time again, before they will no longer heal? The pain inside tore him apart left him raw and broken and in total disgrace. What else could Cross take from him? He had stripped him of any self-worth and had even trampled down his mind and now his soul.

Allen felt Kanda's warm hand on his arm. He turned his head slightly looking at him. Compassion showed on Kanda's face an emotion Allan had never seen before. Desperately he wanted to be held in Kanda's arms again where he had felt his warmth and strength – a place where he had felt secure.

"Are you ready to go in, Moyashi?" Kanda asked gently, searching Allen's face for an answer.

"Will you stay by my side when we go in?" Allen asked, his eyes brimming with tears again.

"Of course I will. Let's go in. You can stay in my room with me tonight," Kanda said, squeezing Moyashi's arm for reassurance. "Wait here."

Kanda got out of the car and walked over to Allen's side. The car door creaked when he opened it and helped him out. Allen stood up on his legs, shaking, and leaned against the car for support while Kanda pulled his overnight case from the backseat. The older teen placed his arm around Allen's small waist assisting him as they walked up the slate path to the front door.

Tiedoll had been sitting in his chair reading when he had seen car lights turn into the driveway. He looked out the window and saw their car parked in the driveway. He knew immediately something had happened. Though, it wasn't until he watched Kanda help Allen out of the car and Allen clutched Kanda's arms to steady his shaking body, did he realize something bad had happened. He prayed Cross had not hit Allen.

He watched as Kanda helped Allen slowly up the walkway. Headlights flashed inside the house from another car that passed by slowing down as it drove past the house.

The front door opened and closed quietly. Tiedoll turned around from the window as they walked into the living room. A rush of fear flooded through Tiedoll when he saw how distraught Allen appeared. Tiedoll looked at Kanda, his son's eyes flared both with anger and worry; he quickly walked over to the two young teens.

"What happened, Allen? Did Cross hit you? Come in and sit down. I'll get us all a cup of tea," Tiedoll said, ushering Allen to the couch to sit down. Kanda sat down next to him. Kanda wished he could put his arm around Allen's shoulders and draw him close to comfort him. Tiedoll interrupted his thoughts when he returned with a tray of hot tea.

Clearly, Allen was an emotional wreck. Kanda picked up a cup of tea and handed it to Allen. He looked at Kanda and thanked him, but when Allen had taken the cup from Kanda, his hands shook so badly the tea spilt over the edge of the tea cup. Kanda quickly grabbed some napkins and blotted the hot liquid on Moyashi's pants.

"Are you alright? It didn't burn your legs did it?" Kanda asked, with a tone of concern.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Allen whispers, not sure of his voice.

Allen looked into Kanda's eyes, his own conveying discomfort, he whispered, "Will you please explain what happened tonight? I can't talk about it."

Tiedoll watched the two young teens interact and knew that something had changed in their relationship. He wasn't sure if either of them really understood what was happening between them but Tiedoll did. Kanda spoke up and explained the events of the evening.

"I'm so sorry, Allen. No one deserves to be treated in such a savage way. Son, you did the right thing bringing Allen over here. Let's see, we do have a guest room, but Kanda would you mind if Allen spent the night sleeping your extra bed?" Tiedoll asked, testing to see how Kanda would respond.

"Why of course not! I don't want Moyashi sleeping alone in some dark spare bedroom," Kanda said, astonished Tiedoll would even suggest Allen sleep in another room.

"Well then, with that settled I think you both should go to bed to get some rest. Kanda, you have to leave early in the morning and Allen has had enough for one night," Tiedoll said, raising from his chair and picked up the tea tray.

"Allen I'll see you in the morning. Please sleep in if you need to. I'll be here all day tomorrow," Tiedoll said and gave Allen a warm smile.

"Thank you Mr. Tiedoll for …" Allen had a lump form in his throat and choked," … letting me stay here with you both," Allen said. He suddenly felt exhausted from the night's abhorrence.

"Come on, Moyashi. I'll show you to my room." Kanda picked up Allen's overnight case and placed his hand on the small of Allen's back to guide him up the stairs leading to his bedroom.

Kanda sat Allen's overnight case on his desk chair. They silently changed for bed. While Allen was slipping into his sweatpants Kanda couldn't help but admire Allen's strong thigh muscles as well as his defined calf muscles. He quickly looked away when Allen turned around.

"Kanda, I'm …" Allen looked down at his feet, "so glad you were there tonight. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't," Allen's voice cracked and tears ran down his cheeks when he blinked his eyes.

"Come here, Moyashi," Kanda said throwing the covers back on Allen's bed. Allen's head hung to his chest as he shuffled over to where Kanda was standing by his bed and stood in front of him. Kanda placed his finger under Allen's chin and gently lifted it so Allen was looking directly into his eyes. He took his thumb and wiped away the tears.

"I'm glad I was there also," Kanda whispered, spellbound by Allen's glistening silver eyes. His head slowly lowered towards Allen's lips their eyes still locked on each others. He wanted to kiss him and hold him tight to take away all his pain.

"Kanda, is everything alright right in there? Did you two need anything?" Tiedoll said with a rap on the door. The spell was broken between them and Kanda pulled away and kept himself in check.

"Everything is fine Tiedoll," Kanda replied to keep him from coming into his room annoyed at the interruption.

"Get in bed Allen, you need your sleep," Kanda said quietly as Allen slid into the bed and Kanda covered him, tucking him in for the night and turned the light off on the night stand. Kanda walked over to the door and opened it to leave, the hallway light shone pie shape across Allen's bed.

"Kanda?" Allen asked, whispering.

"Yes Moyashi?"

"Please don't leave me alone in your room," he said, his whisper sounded anxious.

"It's okay, I'll be right back. I'll leave the door open," Kanda replied in a whisper back.

Kanda left the room and quickly returned with a box of tissues and a nightlight plugging it into the wall. He turned it on before closing the door and left the box of tissues on Allen's night stand. He looked down at Allen's young face noticing the worry frowns on his forehead and the pain that was still present in those haunting silvery eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Moyashi, but in the bed next to you," Kanda whispered, then returned to his own bed and slid in covering himself. He laid facing Allen, fluffing his pillow to get comfortable for the night.

Allen also was lying on his side. When they looked at each other their eyes locked. Both knew tonight had changed something in their relationship. Allen knew these feelings he had for Kanda were running deeper than what he had ever experienced with any other boy and quite frankly he was a little scared.

"Close your eyes Moyashi and sleep. Tomorrow will be a better day," Kanda whispered to Allen.

Allen closed his eyes and soon was sound asleep. Kanda kept his eyes on Allen for awhile longer. He wanted to go over there and crawl into bed with him to hold him close. It had been an emotional night and Kanda too was exhausted and had a full day ahead of him tomorrow. Finally his eyelids were so heavy he had to shut them succumbing to the darkness.

Kanda's arms were wrapped around his pillow hugging it closely as he dreamt about Allen. _He had slid into bed with Allen who had rolled on his side and snuggled in close to Kanda's chest. Kanda's arm draped over Allen's waist under the covers his scent was strong in Kanda's nostrils he laid so close to him. _

_Warmth radiated off Allen and his naked body excited him. Kanda's hand caressed the soft smooth skin and he started to rub himself against Allen his hardness between them. Allen slid onto his back, stretching and reaching his arms over his head and turned slightly rubbing his hot skin against him. Kanda found Allen's mouth. Kissing it he pushed his tongue into the warm wet cavern. Allen was so sexy Kanda felt he would come just by Allen's erotic behavior. _

The strong urge to urinate roused Kanda from his erotic dream he was having about Allen. Great, not only did he need to urinate, but he also had a hard on. Kanda carefully slipped out of bed as to not wake Allen and rushed to the bathroom. He looked at the clock and figured he might as well shower and dress now. It wouldn't be long before he would have to leave.

In the shower, the hot water felt good on his body and thoughts of Allen came back to arouse him once again. The memory of Allen playing the piano with his long, slender fingers caressing those keys brought on the familiar aching and hot throbbing down below. Then the erotic dream he had of being with Moyashi further erected him. Between the two visions it didn't take long in jerking off. He only wished someday he would share this with Moyashi.

Tiedoll came out of his room as Kanda came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Tiedoll raised an eyebrow looking at his son in just a towel. Any other time he wouldn't have given it a second thought, but he knew something was developing between the two young teens and the sight brought to mind something different.

"It's not what you think, Tiedoll. So wipe the shocked look off you face. I merely took my shower to get dressed to leave," Kanda smirked at Tiedoll.

"Well … I … of course you didn't," Tiedoll said in passing his son – relief showed on his face that Kanda couldn't see. Kanda chuckled to himself.

He quickly dressed and sat down to write a note for Allen. He hoped Allen would do what he asked of him in his note. He laid it on the night stand next to the bed then brought the covers up around Allen's chin noticing the peaceful look on his face. 'I wonder if he dreams of me, the way I just dreamt of him."

Kanda knelt by the bed and he brushed the hair out of Allen's eyes and kissed him on the forehead. How he would love to taste those pump pink lips. 'Che, get a grip." He walked to the door and turned to look one last time at Allen before he left the room. 'He's so damn beautiful.' Quietly, he closed the door behind and headed downstairs.

Tiedoll was already downstairs and had breakfast made for Kanda. He could smell it all the way upstairs and was famished after last night. They glanced at each other when Kanda entered the kitchen. He ignored Tiedoll's look and sat down to eat mainly because he needed to get going.

"Son, how do you think Allen slept last night? Did he have any nightmares?" Tiedoll asked, not turning to look at Kanda.

"No, he didn't have any nightmares and I'm sure he slept the whole night without waking. At least I didn't hear anything," Kanda replied, now picking at his food. Tiedoll looked over at his son.

"Did you sleep alright, Kanda?" Tiedoll asked. "I was concerned when I saw you coming out of the bathroom and …"

"We didn't do _anything_, Tiedoll!" Kanda said firmly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I didn't say you did. I know you well enough, son, that you wouldn't take advantage of Allen while he is down and hurting this badly," he said quietly. "Do you care about Allen?"

"I really don't want to get into this right now, Tiedoll. We can discuss this at another time," Kanda said annoyed.

"Just remember Kanda that Alma is still a problem. I don't want to see you get hurt by him again." His foster father turned to face Kanda with that concerned look he always gave him when he was worried.

"Yes, I remember, but he can't keep ruining my life. I've moved on from him and I wished he would do the same thing," Kanda replied. Even though he too worried about what Alma might do if he knew about Allen and him becoming friends or if it became more.

"Look I have to get going. Please, try to keep Allen here for the day until I can get home," Kanda said and picked up the car keys from the table. "I'll see you later, Tiedoll."

"Drive carefully, son," Tiedoll said, giving his son a warm smile.

"Oh, Kanda, I thought I saw Alma drive by last night when you and Allen were coming up the walkway. I pray it wasn't him, but I thought I should mention it anyway," he said to his son.

"Thanks, hopefully it wasn't him," Kanda replied walking out of the kitchen.

Tiedoll started making a batter of muffins for when Allen woke up and poured himself a cup of coffee. He was actually glad to see his son take his time with Allen for he could sense that Kanda was trying to figure out what it was he felt for Allen.

The feeling developing between Allen and Kanda was nothing like he had with Alma. Alma was too forceful with Kanda and he had stalked his son because he had been so attracted to Kanda. Once Alma had set his sights on Kanda he was persistent in having him. Kanda had finally given in and started to date Alma.

Tiedoll had seen from the beginning it would be a short-lived relationship once Kanda had been around Alma long enough to know his personality. Luckily it had ended, but not without consequences.

Upstairs Allen lay in bed with thoughts of Kanda floating through his head. He could still feel Kanda's warm arms holding him from last night at his house. He inhales, smelling Kanda's scent in the bedroom, and for some reason that excited his body. No boy had aroused Allen the way Kanda did to him.

The aroma of fresh brewed coffee wafted to Allen's nose and the smell of cooked bacon. He stretched and looked over at the bed next to his – Kanda's not there. The bed was neatly made. 'I would have loved to see him first thing in the morning. I wonder what it would be like to wake up in Kanda's arms,' Allen thought then noticed the note on the night stand next to his bed. It was from Kanda.

_Moyashi,_

_I'll be gone for the day, but will be back by two o'clock for our practice. Do not leave the house, stay with Tiedoll until I get back._

_Kanda_

What beautiful handwriting Kanda has. Allen smelled the paper, it was Kanda's scent and he held it to his chest for a moment before he got out of bed.

Allen made the bed and took a hot shower trying to wash away the panic and pain he had internalized from last night. The pit in his stomach came back without Kanda there to help distract him from his thoughts as he dressed and neatly packed his belongings into his overnight case – including the note from Kanda.

Last night was a close call. He was sure Cross was going to hit him and all he could do at the time was stand there – paralyzed. Allen tried to put those terrible thoughts behind him before going down to face Tiedoll.

Descending the stairs, Allen was about to step onto the bottom step when the phone rang and he heard Tiedoll answer it – Allen stopped.

_"Oh, hello Cross … yes he's here, he spent the night … yes in Kanda's room … no my son would not take advantage of Allen … Allen's spending the day with me painting on his art project and then the afternoon with Kanda practicing their fencing … I'd say he'd be home by eight o'clock tonight at the latest … alright … oh Cross … don't ever treat Allen like that again … yes we do have a history … I won't stand by and watch you harm Allen ... Cross? Cross are you there?" _

'The nerve of him, he hung up on me!' Tiedoll thought, put out by Cross's action and hoped he had gotten his message across loud and clear.

Allen stood on the bottom step. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop it just sort of happened. 'What history does Cross and Mr. Tiedoll have together? Cross had never mentioned anything about them knowing each other.'

He walked into the kitchen enjoying the wonderful smells of breakfast. He wondered if this might be what it felt like to have a warm family to wake up to everyday.

"Good morning Allen. I hope you slept well. I have some breakfast made for you. I hope you like bacon and eggs. Oh, and I just took muffins out of the oven," Tiedoll said warmly, smiling.

'To think, Kanda had the pleasure of getting up every morning with this wonderful man's smile who loves him dearly. I wonder if he realizes how lucky he is.'

"Yes sir, I love all foods," Allen said smiling. He was starving.

"Well then, dig in and after breakfast you can get started on Kanda's portrait. Would you like me to stay and keep you company? If not I'll head to my studio."

"Oh, go ahead to your studio, sir. I'll just eat and clean up my dishes. I'll be in soon," Allen said with a warm smile back wondering if this could be heaven.

"Alright, but you don't have to clean up. I can take care of that later," Tiedoll said over his shoulder as he left to go to his studio to work.

The food was great! So yummy! Allen ate quickly and cleaned up the dishes anyway. The thought of him leaving a mess for Tiedoll was unthinkable in Allen's mind, not after being cooked such a wonderful breakfast.

Allen walked into the studio and over to his painting. He picked it up and placed it on the easel. Standing back looking at it anew, Allen was impressed with his work so far. He looked at his watch. He had at least five to six hours to work on his project. He should have a good part of it done today because the deadline was next Friday, Parents Teachers night.

Tiedoll went over a few more pointers for Allen on blending colors for the skin and hair then Allen was ready to set to work. Once his brush touched the canvas, his natural abilities took over and the paint flowed easily for him. He was lost in his painting as he got lost in his piano playing. May be it flowed so easily because it was Kanda's portrait he was working on. Whatever the reason was, Kanda was coming to life on his canvas.

Tiedoll didn't want to interrupt Allen's passion as he worked with ease, brush strokes gliding onto the canvas. It seemed nothing would penetrate Allen's concentration until there was a growl that roared from his stomach.

Kanda had mentioned to Tiedoll to listen for Allen's stomach to growl and then he would know Allen was hungry. Tiedoll took the opportunity to go out into the kitchen and made lunch for Allen.

Allen was applying the paint to create Kanda's black outfit, when Tiedoll left the studio. The black outfit's tight fitting top sported a stand up collar in the back which came down into a deep V-neck. The top was sleeveless and tucked into his yoga pants. Kanda's hair was pulled up with lose strands that hung down both sides of his beautiful face.

Allen sighed after he had finished the portrait. He stepped back to admire his work. Kanda was incredibly radiant and his serene facial express made him even more beauteous.

"Allen, it's beautiful!" Tiedoll said, admiring his handsome son. "You've done a magnificent job. He should be very happy when he sees it. Allen, I'm very proud of you," Tiedoll said putting an arm around Allen's shoulders squeezing him. Luckily the bruises were healing and it didn't hurt as bad with Tiedoll's tight squeeze.

"Well, let's put your portrait behind this taller painting to dry. It's ready for next Friday. Allen, do you need to show your teacher before Friday night?" Tiedoll asked.

"Well, yes I should show him now that the art project is done, but I'd like to keep it here until next Friday, so the students don't damage it," Allen explained.

"Well, how about I drive you to the school the early part of this week to show him. Then I'll bring it back here to hide it," Tiedoll suggested.

"Really? That would be great. I need to go to the instructor when no one else is around, especially Kanda," Allen replied, appreciating Tiedoll's suggestion. Otherwise, he wasn't sure how he would have gotten to the school.

"Well then, why don't you call on Monday after school? Kanda needs to be over at the arena for a practice and that would give us time," Tiedoll suggested.

"Sure, I'll give you a call right after I talk to the instructor," Allen said, happy he was done with this project. Now they have both the school play and Halloween decorations to work on during class. Allen wondered what Kanda's reaction would be after he saw his portrait.

Allen didn't realize it was one o'clock and he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and he was starving. Tiedoll noticed Allen looking at his watch.

"Allen I have a couple sandwiches for you on the counter, milk is in the refrigerator and I left cookies for you on the counter too. Why don't you go into the kitchen and eat. I'll take care of your brushes and clean up in here."

Allen said thank you and hurried to the kitchen and gobbled the food down Tiedoll had left out for him. After he finished, his eyes were droopy, he was so tired. With painting non-stop and last night's events, everything seemed to had finally caught up with him physically.

"Allen you look very exhausted. Kanda won't be home for another hour or two. Why don't you go upstairs and lay down to sleep. I'll have Kanda wake you up when he arrives home," Tiedoll said as he came into the kitchen and saw Allen was ready to fall asleep.

"Thank you sir, I don't get much sleep, especially if Cross … well, er … I'll go lay down." Allen said and quickly made his exit. He was ready to get under the covers and sleep. 'I feel like I could sleep forever.'

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter, it wasn't beta read. As I mentioned before I'm on vacation and was unsure when I would get another chance to submit, so I pray it meets your approval. Please let me know of any errors, it's how I learn. Thanks so much to the brave readers for your continuing reviews. But of course I thank __all__ my readers for even taking the time to read my story! _


	11. Aftermath

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Eleven_

Allen was so exhausted that once he had covered himself with a blanket and was comfortable in his bed it felt as if his body became one with the mattress.

Suddenly, a streak of panic flashed through him as painful memories surfaced from last night's verbal assault from Cross. The images of Cross were very vivid in his mind especially of Cross towering over him, and a shot of terror rushed through his body.

No! He wasn't going to go there. Cross was _not_ going to rob him of his much needed rest. Allen started deep breathing to control the panic he felt. In doing so it reminded him of Kanda. Thoughts of the older teen filled his mind. He allowed his imagination to run wild as to what Kanda would do to him if he was in bed with him right now.

Allen visualized Kanda's hands caressing his body. His wet lips were on Allen's mouth kissing him deeply only releasing his hot lips to slide them down his neck nibbling on it with his teeth. Goose bumps and a thrill of excitement filled his body. These sexy images of Kanda followed him as his eyelids became heavy and closed as he floated into the darkness of sleep.

Kanda came through the front door, creaking as he shut it. A creak that he had been meaning to oil for Tiedoll but never had taken the time to do. The jingling of car keys were thrown in the tray on the entry table and then he hung up his coat. The house was very quiet and he wasn't sure if anyone was home. Looking into the living and seeing no one he quietly walked down to Tiedoll's studio to see if Allen and Tiedoll were in there painting.

"Oh, hi Kanda," Tiedoll said to his son standing in the doorway of his studio looking tired and worn out. Then a sudden concern showed in his eyes.

"Where's Moyashi, he didn't …" Kanda was interrupted by Tiedoll.

"No Kanda, he didn't go back to Cross's. He was exhausted after painting and eating, so I suggested he go lay down until you came home. Kanda, I'm not sure he should be doing any physical activity. His little body looks run down and with school tomorrow maybe he should just rest. It's just my opinion mind you, but lying in bed watching a movie with you might be better."

"Well, I hate to admit it, but you have always been a better judge about people. Anyways, I'm pretty tired with the competition yesterday and then Cross last night. I'll go up and check on him," Kanda said, then turned around and walked to the stairway.

Kanda quietly opened the door to his room. Moyashi was sleeping soundly on his side and his face looked drawn for a kid his age, twitching now and then in a restless sleep. Kanda remembered Allen's laughter and smiles from last night before Cross had crushed his lively spirit. Just thinking about it made him angry.

No, Kanda didn't want to wake him. He himself was too tired to verbally spar or bout with him today. He walked over to the bed and knelt down on the floor. 'How this white-hair kid grabs my heart. I want to hold him again like last night and have his warm, small body against mine. I was so afraid he had gone into shock. What a bastard Cross can be,' Kanda thought, looking down at this beautiful person whom he had feelings developing for.

Kanda touched Allen's soft face. His fingers slid down the soft white strands of Allen's hair and then leaned in smelling the scent of his own shampoo on him. Kanda couldn't resist and touched his lips to Allen's forehead though he would have preferred to have kissed his lips.

He sat on the floor by the bed. His body wanted Allen and knew this kid had been stealing his heart bit by bit, even day by day. 'Damn these complications with Alma. Why won't he just back off and leave me alone.' Kanda didn't want to involve Allen in this struggle with Alma and knew it wouldn't be safe for Allen even to be seen with him.

He thought about what Tiedoll had said about the possibility Alma might have drove by last night. 'If he did, I have no idea how he will react about seeing me with Moyashi,' Kanda thought, still glazing at Allen's beautiful face. 'If Alma tried to hurt Moyashi then there would be hell to pay.'

He was watching Allen when slowly he opened one eye, "Hi there," he whispered sleepily, his voice hoarse. "Are we going to bout today?" It sounded like it took all his strength just to talk.

"I thought it would be better to rest this afternoon. We can start practice Tuesday after school. How about a movie, and Baka, you have my permission to fall asleep during it," Kanda smirked at him. Damn the kid, he looked so vulnerable.

"Yeah, I sort of feel like a wet noodle, so you might have to carry me downstairs," Allen muttered sleepily.

"Well, it just so happens I have a TV and DVD player in my room, just for lazy people like you. I'll push the beds together so you won't have to walk anywhere," Kanda snickered, loving the thought of Allen being close to him again.

Allen only had strength enough to smile at Kanda, but it was a smile that touched Kanda's heart every time he saw it. He got up and moved the night stands then pushed the beds together. He picked out a movie, placed it in the DVD player and pressed the play button. Kanda climbed on top of his bed and fluffed his pillows to lean back against.

The movie started, but Allen couldn't see the screen well, so he moved his pillow and laid it across Kanda's lap. He slid his tired body over to lay his head on the pillow pulling the blanket with him. Once comfortable, Allen found he felt safe and comforted by knowing Kanda was here with him that he fell back to sleep.

Shocked at first by Allen's action, Kanda realized he loved Allen's head on his lap. He pulled the covers up over Allen's shoulders than draped his arm and hand over him. Kanda leaned back and closed his eyes taking in all the sensations around him. It didn't feel awkward in the least sitting like this with Allen.

It felt the same as when they had watched their first movie together at Allen's and Allen had fell asleep. He remembered Moyashi's warm body leaning against him. It was the first time he recognized how natural it felt to be in an intimate setting with Moyashi, like they have always been together.

Like right now, with Allen laying his head on his lap sleeping, curled up in the fetal position. They seemed to 'fit' each other, at least so far in this … what? Relationship? What would one call what they were. Friends? Or close friends that seemed to be growing faster into something else.

It was only weeks ago the two of them were fighting and bickering at each other with hatred. Now look at them. Kanda wanted nothing but to protect Allen – not fight him. Things seemed to have changed and this time Kanda had noticed it was happening – he didn't blind himself to the facts. Not like he did with Alma.

Kanda's mind wasn't on the movie playing in front of him, but as always on Allen. He took a deep breath and inhaled Moyashi and his scent mixed together creating a unique wonderful new scent. He was comfortable being close to Allen and slid down a ways until he was almost holding him in his arms then he too fell asleep.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. I've had a hard week at work with being on the road for 6 hours, not including my work time at the places, for two days in a row. That's been two 14 hour days for me and my body really hates these long drives – they're exhausting. Somehow I managed to finish this chapter. It hasn't been beta read, but I feel pretty good about it. Please let me know if you see any major blunders. You all have been absolutely wonderful! _


	12. An Incident

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Twelve_

"Damnit! Allen said as he struggled to get his arm into his shirt sleeve. The ace bandage, wrapped tightly around his elbow, didn't give him much room to bend it. He had left his bedroom door open and Cross walked by and saw Allen's arms tangled in his shirt now inside out.

"Here let me help you with that," Cross grumbled and Allen huffed sighing. Cross didn't seem to have any remorse about what happened after Kanda left from dropping him off last night.

Cross had been drinking again when Allen got home andKanda had stuck around to make sure Allen was going to be alright before leaving him alone with his guardian. They had been in Allen's bedroom when Kanda said good-night and left Allen gathering his school papers and books for the next day.

Of course, Cross had been standing right outside of Allen's door when Kanda had opened it knowing full well Cross had been eavesdropping. There was nothing they had said or did for the brute to be angry about, but little did Kanda know Allen's guardian had been seething over the incident that had happened on Saturday night.

Cross had been holding some sort of grudge against Allen for leaving and staying over at Tiedoll's house. He himself, in his drunken state last night, did regret grabbing Allen by the arm, swinging him around so forcefully he fell over backwards slamming his right elbow hard on the hardwood floor.

The amount of pain Allen was in Cross had been afraid he had cracked his elbow and yanked Allen out to his car, rushing him to the hospital. Luckily, it turned out not to be broken, but only bright red and swollen. The emergency room used an ice pack to help with the initial swelling then later wrapped it with an ace bandage. Before leaving the hospital to head back home the nurse brought in pain medication for Allen to take.

"Is it still painful?" Cross asked flatly as he finished helping Allen put his shirt on. "The doctor did say it should only be a few days before you would start feeling a lot better – _if_ you keep icing it."

"Yes it still hurts, but not as bad as it did last night. I don't want to take any pain medication with having to go to school today. They make me too drowsy," Allen said, picking up his knap sack and slinging it over his left shoulder.

"I won't be home until late this evening, so don't bother with dinner for me tonight," Cross said curtly.

"Mr. Tiedoll is going to bring my painting to school, so I can show it to the teacher. He said he would store it until Friday night for me," Allen told Cross leery how he might respond.

Cross gave Allen a look he'd never seen before and didn't know what to make of it. "Just make sure to ice your arm when you get home," Cross said, turning to leave his room.

Allen's day at school was more than dealing with his classes. Student's had been asking all morning about his arm. Even the girls started hanging around him wanting to help him with his books. He thought he was going to die when one of the girls kissed him on the cheek after leaving some of his books off at his locker.

What was worse, the pain and aching in his elbow was starting to bother him more than he wanted to admit, but he really didn't want to miss Art class – his chance to see Kanda today. Lavi was hanging around his locker and saw the drawn look on his face.

"Nice move Allen to get some chick to kiss your cheek. You look like shit. Give up already, you need to go to the nurse's office and put some ice on that arm. I can see you're in pain. If it's Kanda you're worried about I'll tell him where you are," Lavi said, with a big grin.

"Uh, you don't have to tell Kanda. Anyway, why would he want to know where I am? He's not interest in me," Allen said, acting as if there was nothing between the two of them.

"Yeah right, what about the way he looked at you after he won the fencing competition on Saturday? And _you_, you couldn't take your eyes off him. So, you're saying there's nothing going on between the two of you, eh?" Lavi teased Allen, chuckling.

"Go on and get to the nurse's office," Lavi grinned, shooing him away. Allen said nothing. His face felt like it was bright red and turned quickly and walked to the nurse's office before Lavi could say anything else to embarrass him. 'How does Lavi always know what's going on? Am I that transparent?' Allen thought as he walked along holding his right arm.

Allen had never needed to go to the nurse's office before and he was unsure where it was. He should have asked Lavi, but he hadn't wanted to hang around with Lavi any longer then he had to. Some girls hanging around their lockers saw Allen looking confused or perhaps lost. One of the older girls walked over to Allen.

"Allen Walker, right?" she asked.

"Ah … yes," Allen said, nervous having an older girl talking to him that knew him, but he didn't know her.

"You look lost, Allen Walker. Could I help you find something?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Well … yes, I need to go to the nurse's office, but I seemed to have lost my way," Allen said nervously, his cheeks blushing pink.

"Hey girls, I'll meet up with you in class. I'm going to walk Allen down to the nurse's office," she said, sweetly, winking her eye at her friends.

"That's quite alright. You can just tell me the way and I can find it on my own," Allen said, stammering over his words, feeling suddenly shy. He'd never had any of the older girls talk to him except Lenalee and she was his friend.

"Come on Allen, I'll walk you down. It's not too far from here and I'm heading for class in that direction anyway," she said, slipping her arm through Allen's left arm.

"Looks like you hit your arm pretty hard," she said as they strolled along. Allen was so tense he felt perspiration in his arm pits.

They reached the nurse's office and the girl walked him inside to the nurse sitting at her desk.

"Good morning, Ms. Freeman. I've brought Allen Walker down so he could see you. He wasn't sure where your office was," she said sweetly and let go of Allen's arm.

"I need to get to class, but it was a pleasure to finally met you, Allen Walker," she said, winking at him and scurried off as the bell rang for the next class to begin.

"What can I do for you, Allen?" the nurse asked, noticing Allen's pale face and the way he held his arm in discomfort.

"Well, I had an incident last night and the doctor's told me to keep it iced and wrapped. I thought I could wait until I got home from school today, but the pain and throbbing is becoming too much for me," Allen explained to the nurse.

The nurse came around the counter and carefully held Allen's arm as she gently pushed on the injured area.

"Ouch!" Allen said, startled as he tried to pull his arm out of her hands.

"Okay Allen, go into the other room and lay down on the bed. I'll bring in a Tylenol and an ice pack to help ease the throbbing," the nurse said, walking over to the medicine cabinet unlocking it.

Allen did as he was told. He felt stiff as he climbed on top of the bed and laid his aching body down on the firm mattress. Since the fall, not only did his elbow ache, but his whole body from the impact with the floor. The nurse came in with a glass of water and Tylenol for him to take. Even though she was gentle in unwrapping the bandage Allen still had pain pulsing in the elbow's area with any movement. Noticing Allen wincing in pain the nurse carefully wrapped the ice pack around it.

"I'm glad you came down to my office the swelling is bad enough you needed to ice it. The Tylenol should help with the pain and throbbing. I'll leave the ice pack on for twenty minutes then I'll be back," she said as she laid a blanket over him and left.

Allen hadn't seen Kanda all morning to tell him what had happened. It was too late last night to call him, plus the medication had already started making him sleepy. Allen was sure Lavi had blurted it to Kanda by now, but Allen was too tired to think about how Kanda might react to what happened and fell asleep.

A short time later, the smell of food wafted to Allen's nose just as his stomach growled. Opening his eyes he found Kanda standing next to the bed with a tray of food he sat down on the bedside table.

"I thought you might be hungry, Moyashi," Kanda's soft blue eyes gazed at him.

"Want to tell me what happened after I left last night?" he asked and pulled a chair closer to the bed.

Allen wasn't sure he could speak right then. Kanda's deep blue eyes gazing at him made his stomach flutter with butterflies. He seemed to lose himself whenever he looked into those incredible eyes of Kanda's.

The nurse came in, nodded to Kanda and propped Allen up with pillows to be more comfortable to eat. She removed the ice pack and said she would be back to wrap his arm, but Kanda told her not to bother that after Allen finished eating he would wrap it and help him get to his next class.

"Eat, Moyashi. You need your strength," Kanda said, quietly, leaning back in the chair not taking his eyes off Allen. Allen wondered what was going through Kanda's mind, but didn't dare ask.

After Allen finished his lunch Kanda pushed the table out of the way and brought his chair closer to the bed. He gently took Allen's arm into his warm hands and examined it. The swelling was going down. Kanda's warm hands encased his cold arm then lightly rubbed his thumb over the swollen area.

"Talk to me, Moyashi," Kanda said as he wrapped Allen's arm. Allen told him everything that had happened last night after he left.

He watched as Kanda's jaw tightened as if gritting his teeth and his soft blue eyes turned a dark steel blue. Kanda quickly turned away from him as if he didn't want Allen to see the anger in his eyes.

"Damn it! I _never_ should have left you alone with him last night especially when I knew he was drunk," Kanda cursed, angry with himself for not foreseeing this happening.

"Kanda, you can't watch me all the time and it's really not that bad. You can see the swelling is going down," Allen said, trying to ease Kanda's frustration.

"Not that bad? He took you to the fucking hospital to make sure it wasn't broken! Why do you always want to make excuses for him? He's a cold-blooded bastard who could care less about your safety or health," Kanda said sharply, not meaning to speak so roughly to Allen.

"Look, I have to go to practice soon, but I don't like the idea of you being home alone with him tonight," Kanda grounded out. "I can't believe the bastard would hurt you after his performance on Saturday night. I could …"

"Kanda, he's not coming home until later and I'll probably already be in bed. I'll be fine, really," Allen said, trying to sound confident.

"You don't sound to convincing, Moyashi. I wish I could bring you home with me again, but it would probably make matters worse for you with him. Call me if you need anything and I mean _anything_," Kanda said, worry wrinkling his brow.

"I will Kanda. I'll see you tomorrow after school, right?" Allen asked, trying to take Kanda's mind off him and his safety.

"Of course, your arm, hopefully, will be better so you can practice with me," Kanda smirked. He knew what Allen was trying to do – ease his mind.

Kanda finished wrapping Allen's elbow and held his hands around it gently as if not wanting to let go. Kanda's eyes locked with Allen's silvery eyes as he too felt the electrical current flowing between them. Kanda leaned in towards Allen wanting to kiss him, but the nurse walked in interrupting him.

"Are you alright to go to your next class, Allen? I've dismissed you from music class today due to your arm," the nurse said, handing Allen signed paperwork for being excused from classes.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Allen said lightly with a smile.

Kanda walked Allen to his next class. Students were yelling and talking loud in the hallway where they needed to part ways. Girls walked by trying to get Kanda's attention, but his eyes were only on Allen and never strayed.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Kanda," he said, not wanting to see him go. He swore Kanda wanted to kiss him, but there were too many students milling around.

"No more girls kissing you, Moyashi," Kanda smirked, embarrassing Allen, but the glimmer in his eyes told him something different that made him blush.

'Che, what would he say if he knew about the older girl walking me to the nurse's office," Allen thought.

"Remember, call me if you need anything," he whispered down to Allen and turned to leave. Allen couldn't stop himself from watching Kanda sashay down the hallway with a little twitch to his ass. He sighed then turned and headed into his classroom.

Class seemed long to Allen for all he could think about was Kanda and the thought of kissing him. He could still see that glimmer in his eyes that sent fire rushing downwards. So much had happened between them this weekend and now they both couldn't deny their attraction for one another. Maybe Kanda was waiting for the perfect moment to kiss him. The clanging of the school bell brought Allen back from his daydreaming.

This was Allen's last class, so he called Tiedoll to let him know he'd be there soon for his painting. When Allen arrived at Kanda's house he was greeted by Tiedoll's warm welcoming smile. He had Allen's painting already in the car so, they were able to head directly back to the school to see his teacher.

"Ouch! Damnit," Allen muttered to himself as he tried to get the painting out of the back seat. He had hit his elbow on the front seat of the car and pain shot up his arm.

Tiedoll had noticed Allen's stiff arm and swore he heard him swear when he was getting his painting out of the back seat but said nothing. He figured if Allen wanted to tell him what had happened then he would. He didn't want to pry into Allen's affairs.

"This is the Art room," Allen said as he reached for the door handle and they both walked into the classroom.

Allen introduced Mr. Tiedoll to his teacher, but then wondered if Tiedoll already knew him since he was Kanda's teacher too. His teacher loved Tiedoll's paintings and owned a few of them. While the two chit chatted Allen placed his painting on the easel and uncovered it for the teacher to see.

"Allen, this is beautifully done. You've captured Kanda with such creativity. It's remarkable the blending of the paint creating texture and making Kanda look realistic," complimented his teacher. "You should be very proud of yourself. I never expected to see another fine piece of art done in my class."

"I'm sure you would like to know what your grade will be for such a lovely painting. Well, I can tell you what your grade will be, _if _you exhibit it at the Parents Teachers Night. This portrait is worthy of an A+. Of course, as you know, any student who won't display their painting is an automatic F. The F is because the whole project is about preparing the painting to be exhibited for that night," his teacher explained to make sure Allen understood.

"I guess I'll have to exhibit it to get my higher grade," he said smiling, then looked at Tiedoll smiling at him and there was a sparkle in his eyes showing he was proud of Allen.

"Okay Allen, why don't you bring your painting back on Friday night? There will be an easel with your name on it. Incidentally, your easel happens to be next to Kanda's," the teacher said, glancing over at Tiedoll.

When they had finished at the school Tiedoll dropped Allen off at his house. He waited in the car to make sure Allen was safely inside and he waved from the doorway as Tiedoll drove away. Allen watched Tiedoll drive down his street another car that was passing by slowed down as if it would turn into Allen's driveway. He had no idea whose car it was and with the blacked out window Allen couldn't see inside. He quickly shut the door and locked it wondering if that could have been Alma's car. But no it couldn't be, Alma didn't even know who he was let alone know where he lived.

Allen let the thoughts go and decided to make his dinner. He wanted to go to bed early tonight so he wouldn't have to see Cross when he came home. Hopefully, the pain medication would make sure he slept through the night.

His phone vibrated and he looked to see a text message from Kanda. A thrill shot through his body seeing Kanda's name on his phone.

_"Just checking in to see if you made it home safely … Cross around?"_

Kanda cared about him and he wanted him to rest assured that he was fine so he wouldn't worry all through his practice. He decided he wouldn't tell Kanda about the car passing by tonight, he'd tell him later.

_"No, Cross isn't around, and yes, I'm home safe and have locked the door. I'm going to eat something then ice my elbow. I don't want to be up when Cross gets home, so I'll take my medication and be in bed. Will I see you tomorrow at school?"_

_"Of course, moron, I'll see you in Art Class, that is if you're not in the nurse's office. We'll walk to my house after school to practice – if you're still up to it."_

_"I'll be up to it. My elbow is feeling better – see you tomorrow!"_

Allen re-read the message from Kanda over and over pinching himself to remind him this was really happening. Kanda … Yuu Kanda had been spending time with him, texting him and let's not forget he stayed overnight in his bedroom!

Every girl in the school was head over heels in love with him, even knowing he's gay, but then again, most every guy at school drooled over him too, but Kanda seemed to be hanging around with him – Allen Walker. Allen couldn't stop smiling to himself and feeling giddy.

It didn't take long for Allen to hop into bed as the medication started to kick in. He was excited about seeing Kanda tomorrow at school, but more excitingly, he would have his first fencing lesson with Yuu Kanda!

**To be continued:**

* * *

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope all of you enjoy it. Love your reviews - thanks so much! Luv ya all!_


	13. Practice

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Thirteen_

Tuesday after school, Allen walked home with Kanda to have their first practice together. Allen was pretty nervous, he knew Kanda was a great fencer and he didn't want to embarrass himself. 'What am I worried about? Kanda knows I haven't been fencing for long, but I doubt if he would go easy on me today, sore arm or not,' Allen thought as he walked faster to keep up.

As the two teenagers walked along, their bickering back and forth was heard by anyone within ear shot. When they got closer to Kanda's house Crosses car was backing out of his driveway.

"What would Cross be doing at your house, Kanda?" Allen asked turning his head to look at him, who in turn looked at Allen, both wondering why Cross had been there.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out when I ask Tiedoll," Kanda said in a huff.

Allen was already in a foul mood. His medication hadn't kept him asleep and ended up awake in the middle of the night. He hadn't fallen back to sleep until early this morning. Now seeing Cross at Tiedoll's house he felt even more uptight with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

When they reached the front door to Kanda's house he opened it for Allen to go in first. Tiedoll was just going around the corner when he stopped and leaned back to see who was there. He wondered if Cross had forgotten something.

"Welcome home boys," he said, turning to walk out to greet them. Tiedoll never failed to have a warm smile on his face.

"Allen you just missed Cross, he'd stopped for a few minutes to chat," Tiedoll said, giving no other indication as to why Cross had been there.

"What does that prick want coming over here?" Kanda hissed, narrowing his eyes at Tiedoll. Seeing Cross had put Kanda on edge wondering what the man was up to. Wasn't it bad enough he had harmed Allen?

"Now Kanda, I'm glad he did, so I could have a serious talk with him about Allen. Sometimes we have to impose ourselves onto others to help provide change to a situation," Tiedoll said, not wanting to rile his son.

"I'll impose on him if he lays another hand on Moyashi! I don't like the guy coming over here. It's the one place I thought Moyashi might feel safe," Kanda snapped angrily.

"I believe he'd proven himself with his outbursts both Saturday and Sunday night. What's next?" Kanda snorted as he turned away from Tiedoll.

"Come on Moyashi we have practice to start," Kanda said, reining in his anger as he waved to Allen to follow him downstairs. 'I wish that prick would stay away from here, I don't trust the jerk.'

"Are you alright, Kanda?" Allen asked as they both changed into their fencing uniforms.

"Yes, Cross has a way of aggravating me," Kanda replied, stepping into his breeches.

Allen chanced a glance over at Kanda as he slid into his pants. He couldn't help notice Kanda's strong thigh muscles and a partial view of his tight buttock muscles. Seeing Kanda like that sent a flash of warmth deep down inside of him. He quickly lowered his eyes to focus on his own dressing before Kanda saw him staring at the older teenager.

Sitting down Allen pulled on his knee-high socks and shoes. He chanced another quick glance only to have his eyes met by Kanda's staring back at him. 'Do I have something showing? What's he looking at?' Allen thought, fretting that he must look a mess.

Allen got up and struggled putting on the plastron, an underarm protector which provided double protection on his sword arm. Kanda watched while he struggled with one hand trying to avoid hitting his sore elbow and shook his head.

"What?" Allen snapped at him, mad at himself for his lack of sleep and his arm being bandaged and awkward. He'd been looking forward to this all day and he felt inadequate already next to Kanda.

"Here, let me help you with that, moron. You should ask for help there's no way you're getting this on alone with that bandaged elbow in the way," Kanda said, helping him.

"Here put your arm in and I'll buckle the side," he said as he tugged to ensure they were tight enough.

"Are you sure you'll be able to fence today? Seems your elbow is still pretty tender," Kanda asked, skeptical if Allen was truly ready.

"Stand still and let me help you with the jacket," he grumbled when the jacket proved to be a little more of a challenge with Allen's bandaged arm.

"Ouch, my arm doesn't bend that way, Kanda, and yes I'll be able to fence today. Didn't we just have this discussion on the way here," Allen snapped, at the physical discomfort and having to repeat himself.

"What's the matter with you? Didn't you get enough sleep last night? Stand still and let me get the damn jacket on you," Kanda said impatiently, now putting a mask over Allen's head and fixed the bib around his neck then donned his own mask.

They both seemed to be in bad moods, one from lack of sleep and the other because of Cross and wondering what he was up to and if it had anything to do with Moyashi.

"Let's get you a weapon," Kanda said, turning to walk to the cabinet which was against the far wall in the corner of the room.

"Which type of foil do you use Moyashi – French, Italian or pistol grip?" he asked, wanting to see if Allen knew the different types of weapons he had to offer.

"I use the Italian, the handle is shorter than the French foil," Allen replied coolly, figuring Kanda was probably testing him.

"Do you use a wrist strap, or has your instructor introduced the strap to you yet?" Kanda asked, wondering how much Allen's instructor had taught him.

"No, I haven't used a strap, why?" Allen asked curious.

"Because idiot, it's generally used so the fencer has better control of their foil," Kanda said, haughtily, wanting to taut Allen to get him angry enough to be ready to bout with him.

"Well, you don't have to be so smug about it and stop calling me an idiot!" Allen said, getting a little annoyed with Kanda's change in attitude.

Kanda adjusted the strap on the foil for him and then they walked over to stand on the strip in the middle of the room. They bowed to each other now ready in the en garde position.

"Okay Moyashi, let's take it slow at first, so I can see how you attack and parry," Kanda said, staring out of his mask at Allen. Allen knows the parry is a simple defensive action to deflect an attack, but he decides he will attack which is an offensive action.

Kanda gave the signal to start. Allen initiated the attack. His sword arm and weapon extended threatening a valid target on Kanda. Kanda quickly parried with the forte of his blade which was wide enough to be missed by Allen's blade.

Allen attacked with a right-of-way following a valid parry immediately to Kanda's parry. But Allen didn't give himself enough distance which allowed Kanda a direct offensive action as he moved into it quickly.

As Kanda's blade slid along Allen's, he established leverage by moving just before the guard on Allen's foil which brought them close together creating an unusual pause as they looked into each other's competitive eyes. Allen was distracted by looking into Kanda's deep blue eyes and missed making his next move. His grip loosened and with Kanda's strength and force Allen's foil dropped from his hand.

"That's not fair, Kanda!" Allen pouted, being outsmarted and distracted by the older teen.

"What's not fair? That you dropped your foil with my move – fair and square? Don't be a sore loser over your first attack, idiot. That's what your opponent wants you to do and then he'll have the upper hand on you," Kanda raised his voice at Allen, now wanting to rile him even more.

"Let's try this again, Moyashi," Kanda said flatly, heading back to his line on the strip.

"My name is Allen … Allen! A-L-L-E-N you big dumb jerk!" Allen shouted back, losing his cool and hated himself the moment those words came out of his mouth.

"Good Moyashi, keep that edge you have, it might help you in your attacks and defenses," Kanda explained.

"Why you …" Allen started to threaten Kanda as they bowed to each other. He readied his foil, his feet at en garde position. Kanda observed Allen's arm position and stance then signaled the start of the bout.

Allen attacked first again, surprisingly with a forced momentum forward by his front foot which provided a kicking action to close the distance between them. Immediately Allen lunged, landing on his front heel gliding forward, his foil thrust forward in a direct line at Kanda.

Kanda's immediate response was a jump backwards, quickly re-opening the distance to evade Allen's lunge and thrust. Kanda stamped his front foot on the floor as a distraction. This caught Allen off guard as Kanda jumped forward, producing a sharp controlled blow to the middle of Allen's foil, creating another opening and knocked Allen's foil out of his direct line making a direct hit on Allen.

"Shit!" Allen said, gathering control over his quick emotions to verbally strike back at Kanda. He was going to be a bigger person this time and swallow it.

"Okay, fair hit," Allen said, pulling his mask off and shaking his hair.

"It's about time you appreciated a skilled hit," Kanda teased, removing his mask, his long black hair cascading down passed his shoulders. He shook his head to free the remaining hair.

Allen gave a small gasps at the beautiful, sexiness this action portrayed to him. Kanda removed his gloves and pulled the hair tie out from inside. Without thinking, Allen quickly walked forward still stunned by the older teen's beauty. Kanda raised his arms to pull his hair up when Allen's hand grabbed his arm and stopped him.

He brought Kanda's hand down to his side and Kanda dropped the other one not resisting Allen's bold gesture. Allen leaned in and lifted himself up onto his tip toes, allowing his fingers to intertwine into those soft, silky strands of hair and slid his fingers through them as if mesmerized.

"Beautiful …" Allen whispered, looking into Kanda's eyes, "you're beautiful," he said, his eyes soft with passion. Heat flooded low and deep inside of Kanda, arousing him, wanting the take Allen into his arms.

Kanda caught Allen's hand holding it still in his hair. His heart was beating wildly, heat pulsing below, getting hotter, lust showed in his eyes looking into Allen's. Slowly they started to lean into each other. Allen tilted his face to be closer to Kanda's, their lips ready to intermingle.

"Oh my, I am sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, but I brought some refreshments down for the two of you," Tiedoll said, with a blush to his cheeks for ruining their first kiss or he presumed their first.

Kanda released Allen's hand at the same time Allen released Kanda's hair – both composed themselves.

"It's nothing, Moyashi was taking something out of my hair and at the tugging I grab his hand, it's nothing," Kanda said as he came up with a suitable lie trying to force his eyes away from Allen's.

"Uh … yes that's right," Allen conferred with Kanda's explanation, his cheeks red, betraying his embarrassment.

"Well, I also needed to tell you Allen, Cross had called and wants you home in time to make him dinner," he said, looking at Allen and then his son. They were so adorable together.

"We're done here anyway, so we'll change and be upstairs in a minute Tiedoll," Kanda said in a low voice, his eyes still on Allen's. Tiedoll nodded.

"Moyashi, I'll write down some notes we can go over later. Just suggestions and problems I noticed during our practice," Kanda said, breaking eye contact as he removed his jacket.

"Sure Kanda, that would be helpful for me," he said as they changed out of their fencing uniforms.

Kanda came over to help remove Allen's jacket and protector, his hand touched Allen and he stopped for a second as his heart picked up in speed again. 'What this kid does to me should be a crime,' Kanda thought, grinning to himself.

When they finished changing, Kanda looked into Allen's eyes again and there was no doubt in his mind how the younger teen felt about him. "Come on Moyashi, I'll drive you home," he said.

"Thanks, Kanda, I'd appreciate that," he replied, and finished dressing.

"Tiedoll! I'm going to drive Moyashi home. I'll be back soon," Kanda shouted down to the studio and grabbed the car keys in the entry.

"Come on Moyashi." Kanda opened the front door for Allen and they headed to the car. Allen slipped on a stone lying on the slate and Kanda caught him as he started to fall backwards. Allen blushed when Kanda's arm encircled him around his waist to make sure he wouldn't fall again.

"Did you twist your ankle?" Kanda asked just to make sure the younger teen wasn't injured.

Allen laughed nervously, "I'm fine, really."

They laughed as they walked to the car and Kanda opened Allen's door and shuts it once he was seated then he went around to the driver's side to get in. Kanda backed out of the driveway, turning the car to drive towards Allen's house, but neither of them had noticed the dark sedan with the blacked out windows hiding in the shadows of the trees.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: Once again they get interrupted in having their first kiss! I'm so mean! Hopefully, you still liked the chapter anyway. Hmm, who could be in that dark sedan? You've probably already guessed, but we'll see how it plays out in the next chapter. All of you humble me with your wonderful reviews. Thanks for sticking with me!_


	14. Jealousy

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Fourteen_

Allen stares out the window at the beautiful day that exists beyond the classroom. Kanda had been on his mind for the better part of the day as to why he didn't come to school today.

He couldn't think of anything he had done that would cause Kanda not to show up at school. Surely it was quite the opposite from what he had experienced yesterday.

After school yesterday, he and Kanda had their first practice together. Allen found Kanda ignited more than his hot temper. The way Kanda gazed at him with his deep blue eyes had sent an all-consuming blaze through his body. Never had he experienced such intense aching and wanting another boy as strongly as he did for Kanda.

He couldn't get the image of Kanda out of his mind when he had taken off his mask, shook out his long, black hair, and it cascaded down past his shoulders. Allen remembered how Kanda's long strains of hair had felt like soft silk threads that slid through his fingers.

The slight flush from their bout complimented Kanda's lightly tan complexion and his cobalt blue eyes had bored into Allen's soul – as if he had branded him.

'He was just mere inches from my lips. Damn, I could have kissed him!' Allen thought, remembering the heat and excitement that had flared inside of him and the bulge that had grown beneath his tightened breeches.

'What's happening to my body? When I see Kanda my body temperature rises and I get this tingling feeling flowing through my body. What happened between us yesterday? I felt it. Had Kanda felt this as strongly as I did? Was it because of yesterday he didn't come to school today?' Allen pondered this over in his mind while staring out the window.

There was a tap on his shoulder which brought him back from his daydreaming – his teacher. "Allen, your reading material is down on the desk, not outside the window," he mused, pointing to Allen's unopened book.

"Sorry sir, I've had something on my mind," Allen blushed, opening his book.

"Please see me after class, Allen," the teacher said, and continued walking down the aisle of desks observing other students.

The book Allen was pretending to read flew out of his hands when the school bell rang loudly in the classroom. Being startled had left his heart pounding even faster in his chest as he reached down to pick the book up. His heart had already been beating quickly with his fantasy thoughts about Kanda and him. Thank goodness class had finally ended and school day.

Allen sauntered up to the teacher's desk wondering what he had done to warrant the teacher to ask him to stay after class.

"You wanted to see me after class, sir?" Allen asked timidly, wondering if he was in trouble.

"Yes Allen, I understand you stop by Kanda's house often on your way home. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind dropping off this book he wanted," the teacher asked, holding the book out for Allen to take. 'How did he know about me going over to Kanda's? Lavi? Damn him!'

"Uh … no problem, I'll be walking home that way and I'd be glad to stop to drop it off for you, sir," Allen said, relieved he wasn't in any kind of trouble and took the book from the teacher's hand and leaves the classroom.

'Well, this will give me an excuse to stop to see Kanda,' Allen thought, nervously, but filled with excitement at the same time.

Walking back to his locker Lavi came up in back of him, "Allen, do you know why Kanda's out today?"

"Why would I know that? Maybe he's sick," Allen replied, already annoyed with Lavi's interest.

"Weren't you over there after school yesterday?" Lavi asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?" Allen asked suspiciously, not wanting Lavi to know about Kanda and him spending time together.

"Well, I drove by his place yesterday, later in the evening, on my way to Lenalee's house. Alma was in the driveway arguing with Kanda. I swore I saw Alma slap Kanda across the face because Tiedoll was rushing out the door to interrupt what was going on. I thought you might have heard from Kanda about it," Lavi said, seriously.

"No Lavi, Kanda didn't tell me about it and did you stop to think maybe he doesn't want anyone to know? So maybe you should just keep it to yourself instead of blabbing it all over the school," Allen snapped at him, now worried if Kanda was all right.

"Whoa … okay Allen, what's gotten you all fired up about Kanda anyway? Did something interesting happen between the two of you?" Now it was Lavi's turn to look suspiciously at Allen.

"No, why would you ask me that? We only practiced fencing after school," Allen quipped, putting books back in his locker.

"Alright, so nothing had happened between the two of you. I just thought you'd like to know and I haven't told the whole school," Lavi said, defensively.

"I'm sorry Lavi I've just been on edge today and thanks for telling me. But right now I need to head home," Allen lied, wanting to get away from Lavi so he could head over to Kanda's house.

"Oh that's alright I need to get to Lenalee's locker to walk her home. So I'll see you tomorrow, and Allen, would you let me know if you find anything out about Kanda?" Lavi asked, than scooted off to find Lenalee.

'Damn, what would Alma want with Kanda? Are they still together? I thought they broke up in February. What's the matter with me, maybe Kanda _is_ really home sick and I'm just making something out of nothing. I have to stop to see him to make sure he's okay,' Allen thought, slamming his locker closed.

Not wasting anytime he swiftly walked to Kanda's house. Mr. Tiedoll answered the door, but Allen was shocked not to see Tiedoll's usual warm, happy smile. Instead his face was drawn and pale; his eyes puffy and dull. He stood before Allen with drooped shoulders as if it took too much energy to straighten up. 'Something must have happened to Kanda. Why would he look so sad?' Allen thought.

"Hello Allen, come on in. Kanda's out in the back tending his garden. He said you would probably show up after school, another practice today?" Tiedoll asked, in a flat, monotone voice.

"Is Kanda alright," Allen asked, his voice quavered.

"Yes, he's alright, but I have to let him tell you what he wants you to know. It's not my place to explain his personal business, Allen," Tiedoll said quickly, and he turned away walking back to his studio.

'Now that was a weird comment. What the hell happened here since I had last seen Kanda?' Allen had to see for himself. He walked to the back of the house where the patio was located and sure enough, there was Kanda on his knees, his back to him over by the peony bushes weeding around them. 'What a beautiful garden! Did Kanda do all of this on his own?' Allen wondered distracted by the beauty of the garden. He opened the patio door and stepped outside.

Allen knew Kanda was already aware of his arrival. Kanda had this second sense about himself knowing when certain people were in his presences without even seeing them. In Allen's case, Kanda already knew Allen's personal scent and for some reason it was a pleasant scent that calmed him.

"Kanda, the gardens are beautiful, did you create all this on your own?" Allen asked, overwhelmed by the exquisiteness of the garden created by this beautiful teenager.

"Yeah, I did … it's meditative for me," Kanda said in a low voice that was just audible to Allen's ears.

"I brought you a book the teacher said you wanted. He asked me to drop it off. I missed seeing you at school today. Are you okay, Kanda?" Allen asked, his voice betraying him for his concern over the older teen.

"I'm okay, you don't have to worry about me," Kanda said, actually glad the younger teen was there.

Kanda got up off his knees and brushed the dirt from them. When he turned around – he was wearing sunglasses. He pulled his shoulders back and paused before he walked over to where Allen stood by the table. Allen quietly laid the book on the table letting his fingers linger a moment longer then pushed the book across the table to Kanda. Allen hadn't taken his eyes off the sunglasses.

He positioned himself in front of Kanda. Looking up at him Allen remembered Lavi had said Alma had slapped Kanda. Allen noticed the upper cheek on one side seemed redder than normal. Then looking closer it appeared to be swollen with a slight bruising over the redness. Kanda looked down at Allen sensing the young teen already knew something wasn't right – there wasn't any sense in hiding it.

Allen slowly raised his hands and carefully took Kanda's sunglasses off his face. Kanda didn't push Allen away, but allowed him to see the reddish purplish bruising on his left cheek. Gently, Allen's fingers touch the bruised area, tears threatening to fill his eyes as anger rose inside of him then he glanced down and noticed the slight bruising around Kanda's wrists.

"Who … did this to you Kanda, was it Alma?" Allen asked, now quivering with anger that someone would hurt his friend.

"Why would you think that," Kanda uttered, averting Allen's eyes.

Kanda didn't want to tell Allen that Alma had been spying on them for a while now. Alma had seen Allen stay overnight at Kanda's house the night he had brought Allen home after Cross's outburst. He had been driving by checking up on Kanda.

He had also followed Tiedoll's car thinking Kanda was with Allen the day Tiedoll dropped the kid off at his house. Alma had been ready to stop and beat the crap out of the kid, but thought twice about it. Then yesterday he had seen the two teenagers walking towards Kanda's house. He had decided to wait until they came out and hid his car in the shadows of the trees. When they finally came out of the house Kanda had caught the damn white-headed British kid from falling. His blood was boiling watching Kanda with his arm around the runts waist as they walked to the car – laughing.

Alma had been enraged after seeing his boyfriend with another boy – no one could have _his_ Kanda. When he confronted Kanda about this runt of a teenager he wasn't going to listen to what Kanda was telling him. Alma had been so angry he had grabbed Kanda by both his wrists, threw him up against his car, pushing his knee between Kanda's legs and held him captive. Kanda struggled to get away from Alma and more so when Alma tried to kiss him. When Kanda refused to kiss him he threatened Kanda to stay away from the runt of a teenager or Kanda would pay dearly.

Kanda had spat in Alma's face and told him to go to hell that he didn't own him and they would _never_ be boyfriends, now or in the future. But it had been when he told Alma to leave and get his own life that cost Kanda a severe slap across his face.

"Lavi, said —" Allen started to say interrupting Kanda's thoughts and Kanda's outburst stopped him.

"What! Lavi … I should have known, don't tell me, he drove by here last night and saw us in the driveway," Kanda snarled, "wait until I get my hands on that rabbit."

"Are the two of you … back together?" Allen had to ask, his heart beating wildly, afraid of the answer he may receive.

"_No_, we're _not_ together nor will we _ever_ be together," Kanda said, pointedly, Allen sighs in relief.

"Kanda, I'm not afraid of Alma," he said with confidence.

"Well you should be. He's unpredictable. He doesn't seem to be mental stable anymore and I don't want him to hurt you," Kanda said a worried frown on his forehead.

"Why would he want to hurt me? I'm not any kind of threat to him," Allen responded, looking at Kanda, unable to read the older teen's facial expression.

"He has his own reasons which doesn't have to be logical," Kanda said as if defeated. He doesn't want Allen to know that Alma was already jealous of Moyashi, even though nothing had actually happened between them — yet.

"He hurt you Kanda. I think of you as my friend even though you don't include me as a friend. I'm here if you need to talk about it," Allen uttered softly to him.

"It's my personal business and I've been taking care of it. This has nothing to do with you, Moyashi." Kanda's tone of voice made Allen skeptical about him being able to deal with this alone.

"I won't pressure you Kanda. If you want me to know then you'll tell me," Allen replied, calmly allowing the space he felt Kanda needed and the old teenager signed heavily.

"Just remember I'm always here for you," Allen said sincerely, caring.

"Stop worrying about me. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. There are some fencing matches going on at the arena tonight. I thought it'd be good for us to go, you know, so you could observe other fencers. Watching other fencers is an excellent way to learn," Kanda said, changing the subject.

'Is he asking me out on a date – Kanda?' Allen thought, ecstatic about the prospect of spending time with him.

"Yeah, I'd love to, what time?" Allen asked excitedly, the liveliness in his eyes shining.

"I'll pick you up at six o'clock, sound okay?" Kanda asked. He knew he had developed feelings for Allen and being with him felt right, but he just wasn't ready to tell Allen that yet.

"Sure! I'll be ready. God willing Cross doesn't delay me," Allen said smiling, overjoyed about his second time to be out in public with Kanda. Of course it did cross Allen's mind that maybe Kanda would kiss him goodnight.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: I'll say it again from my other chapter submitted. I've had the week from hell at work and I'm overtired, but I got the chapter done. Hopefully, you enjoyed it. Sorry I'm short on words this time, but I'm never too tired to tell you all thank you again, and again for the lovely reviews! _


	15. Their Night Out

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Fifteen_

Cross had stopped at Tiedoll's house after hearing about Kanda's confrontation with Alma. They both stood near the patio door watching the two young teenagers talking. For the first time since last night Tiedoll had a smile on his face. Cross glanced over at him.

"I always said you were too soft hearted to be a General, you know," Cross said, looking at Tiedoll.

"Yes you did. You said many things to me back then, and then there were some things you didn't," Tiedoll replied, turning to Cross with a skeptical smile.

"Well, you've done a fine job raising Kanda. I wish I had done better by Allen," he said, mostly to himself, looking out at the boys again.

"Cross you need to stop your drinking. You're taking it out on Allen and there's no need to do that," Tiedoll expressed, worried about Allen's safety.

"Keep your fucking thoughts and opinions to yourself, Froi," Cross snapped his eyes now dark and narrow.

"Things never change, you'll never change," Tiedoll said, looking sadly at Cross.

"I have to leave before Allen sees me here." Cross turned on his heels and headed for the front door. Then he stopped in his tracks.

"If you need … anything Froi … call me. You know as well as I do Alma could hurt Allen too," Cross added without turning to look at Tiedoll.

"Sure Cross … if I need you," Tiedoll said, looking back outside at the two young teens. 'I do pray these two can overcome what obstacles may be laid before them,' Tiedoll thought, thinking about his own sad past.

Allen left Kanda's house exhilarated and just about skipped home. He was so happy he'd be seeing Kanda tonight.

"Would Kanda consider this our first date, or our second? Nah, it's not like Kanda was really interested in me, but then again we have been close to kissing," Allen talked to himself as he hurried along.

He slowed down as he approached his house and saw Cross's car in the driveway. He was going out with Kanda even if he had to stand his ground against his guardian. Quietly, Allen opened the front door and found Cross sitting in the living room as if waiting for him.

"Your finally home," his guardian said, stating the fact.

"Kanda asked me to go with him to the arena tonight to watch some fencing matches. I shouldn't be out late," Allen said steadily keeping a sharp eye on Cross just in case he came at him.

"Tonight's a school night you shouldn't be out." Cross said snippily, having a few drinks in him.

"Really, I won't be out late and it's a good way for me to learn by watching other fencers – Kanda says so," Allen said, supporting his reason to be out on a school night.

"Oh, I see, Kanda said so, so it must be alright. Shit, go ahead, why the hell should I care," Cross snapped, getting up from the sofa and snatched the bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table to take with him.

"And by the way, isn't that Parents event Friday night? If it is, I expect to see that damn portrait of your lover up there," Cross snarled, walking down the hallway to his study.

"Thank you! And he's not my lover," Allen shouted to Cross, and dashed up the stair to go change before Kanda showed up. 'How'd he know my art project was a portrait of Kanda?' Allen wondered, than quickly dismissed the thought to get dressed.

Allen didn't hear the knock on his bedroom door as he was searching for his black pants in his closet. He stood in his briefs and his white shirt hung open. He finally found his pants on a hanger close to the back of the closet.

Kanda quietly shut the door and watched as Allen searched for his clothes in the closet admiring his legs. 'Hmm, he has very firm and strong thigh muscles as well as his calf muscles.' But it was when Allen bent down to pick up the pants he dropped, that Kanda held his breath trying not to gasp at seeing Allen's tight buttock muscles where his briefs hiked up. 'Shit, what the fuck … this damn brat is exciting the hell out of me.'

Allen pulled his hiked briefs back into place and shoveled a foot into his pant leg. Losing his balance, he hopped around on one foot trying to get into his pants when he sees Kanda's tall frame looming in front of him.

"Shit! ... Shit, shit, shit Kanda! I know you're going to give me a bloody heart attack the way you sneak up on me," Allen yelled, now really losing his balance, but Kanda snatched him into his arms to prevent his fall.

"What's all that shouting about," bellowed Cross as he swung open the door, looking at his charge with his pants down, his shirt hung opened exposing his chest and Kanda held him in his arms.

"This looks pretty suspicious to me. I thought you told me he wasn't your lover, brat. Hell it looks like he is the way you're undressed and he's holding you," smirked Cross, enjoying their embarrassment.

"He's … he's not my lover. I was just getting dressed and lost my balance when Kanda caught me – that's all it was Cross. Get your dirty mind out of my room," quipped Allen, still red with embarrassment as Kanda stood him onto his feet.

"I'm not his fucking lover, Cross," Kanda retorted back.

"I hate to be the one to let the both of you know, but the hard-on in the front of your pants says otherwise," Cross grinned mischievously, closing the door.

Allen looked down and sure enough things were a lot bigger than they were before he was in Kanda's arms. He couldn't really say that about Kanda because he had turned his back on him. 'Naturally I'd be the one showing everything off,' fumed Allen. He's not sure what to say about the situation, so he finished getting dressed.

"Sorry for yelling at you and che, I don't know what to say about what Cross pointed out, so it's best I don't say anything," Allen said softly, afraid Kanda was mad at him.

"Do you still want me to go with you?" Allen asked timidly, afraid of the rejection.

"Don't be stupid baka Moyashi," Kanda said, turning around with a demure look on his face.

'Was Kanda excited also? No…Kanda's not attracted to me like that. Anyway, there's Alma somewhere in this equation,' thought Allen, feeling a flicker of jealousy in his chest.

"Let's get going, Moyashi," Kanda said, looking Allen over, and then headed for the door with a smile on his face. Kanda wasn't sure why he felt a little giddy as he walked out of the bedroom.

The ride to the arena was quiet between the two young teenagers. Both were caught up in their own private thoughts about tonight in Allen's bedroom. Kanda had seen Allen was excited, but he had to turn his back so Allen wouldn't see he was in the same predicament.

When Kanda parked the car Allen opened the door and just about jumped out of his seat getting out of the car. His thoughts had been back in his bedroom wearing practically nothing with Kanda holding him. 'This guy is sending my testosterone hormones all over the place,' Allen thought, walking to the entrance.

"Get a grip, Allen," he muttered quietly to himself.

"What'd you say, Moyashi?' Kanda asked, while waiting in line at the ticket booth.

"Oh, nothing really," he said.

"Have you ever had a match at this arena?" Allen asked, bringing up a different topic for conversation.

"No, our school doesn't use this arena. I'm not sure why, but we've never have," Kanda said, as they approached the ticket window.

"Two student tickets please." He handed his money to the ticket agent; picking up the tickets he handed one to Allen. Kanda lightly touched Allen's back to guide him through the door giving their tickets to the attendant.

The arena was enormous with tall dome ceiling and bright lights illuminating the spacious building. In the center, above the fencing area, hung large score boards, one on each side of the square metal framework. Below the score boards hung huge TV screens used for close-ups and re-plays of the fencers.

People were standing around talking loudly to be heard over the blaring music and the children screaming and running around playing near their parents.

"Let's go find our seats," Kanda said loudly, checking the tickets for their location. Allen looked over Kanda's arm leaning his body into him and Kanda couldn't help inhaling Allen's sweet scent which simulated the heat to burn deep inside.

"Isn't that Section 22 over there?" Allen asked, pointing in that direction, not realizing what his scent had just done to Kanda.

"That's it," Kanda said, recovering from the overload of Allen's scent and started walking in that direction.

Allen wasn't paying attention where he was going and Kanda grabbed his arm to pull him out of the way of some people he almost ran into. Allen continued gawking at everything around him like a child in a toy store being lead by their parent. So it became a natural response for Kanda to reach over and grab Allen's arm bringing him close to him to keep him out of trouble.

"We're down there on the right," Kanda said, stopping at their section and pointed down at some seats.

"Kanda do you think we could get some popcorn and sodas before sitting down," Allen asked, with an innocent look on his face, batting his eyelashes. He was definitely feeling much more comfortable in Kanda's presence.

"You moron, stop batting your eyelashes," Kanda scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, we can. There's still a half-hour before the matches begin," Kanda said.

While waiting, Allen looked around, amazed at how many people show up to these matches. He hoped someday he would be good enough to compete when he gets to college. Tonight's matches are two colleges from the upper part of California.

"Here," Kanda said, interrupting Allen's thoughts and pushed a bag of popcorn and a soda at him then picked up his and they headed back to their seats.

Where they sat, they had a great view of the strip below and the playback screen was right in front of them. The other added bonus was no one had yet taken the seats in front of them.

Allen leaned back putting his feet up on the back of the seat in front of him like Kanda did. Then Allen started tossing popcorn in the air catching the kernels in his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?" Kanda asked, giving him a sideways glance.

"Playing with your food?"

"Sort of, haven't you ever done this before?" Allen asked, surprised he hadn't. It was something Lavi had taught him when he had taken him to the movies.

"See Kanda all you have to do is throw it up and try to catch it in your mouth – like this," Allen said smiling, than demonstrated how it was done.

'That damn smile of his! What it does to my heart. Sometimes I wonder where my heart has gone since this kid walked into my life. I'm surely losing bits and pieces of it to this white-hair idiot next to me,' Kanda thought, watching Allen as he caught popcorn in his mouth.

"Kanda, try it," Allen said with a slight pout on his innocent face and looked up into those incredible blue eyes.

"Why would I want to do a stupid thing like that?" Kanda sounded annoyed.

"Because maybe you can't do it and then you'd embarrass yourself in front of me?" Allen challenged.

Kanda gave Allen a grimace and threw a kernel in the air and caught it. Then he did it again, and again, and again, never missing. He turned to Allen and smirked at him.

"Is there anything you can't do, Kanda?" Allen said a little annoyed with him.

Kanda gave him another smirk.

"If there was, I'm not going to tell you, moron," a low snicker came from Kanda.

The announcer's booming voice came over the loud speakers echoing throughout the arena. His deep, voice rumbled as he dramatically announced the fencer's names and that the match was about to start. Then the lights lowered slowly, adding a theatrical feeling to the introduction. Some colleges liked to add a little pizzazz to their openings, just something for their fellow students.

Where actually, lowering the lights are done so it's easier for the judges and referees to see the lights on the fencer's when turned on after a valid target area was hit.

The first match doesn't last long. Kanda and Allen leaned forward, their arms resting on their thighs, and their feet still on the back of the seats in front of them. The next match began.

Kanda leaned his shoulder into Allen. Allen leaned in tilting his head to the side towards Kanda so he could hear what he was saying to him.

"Notice the improper distance the fencer on the right has. He's given his opponent the opportunity to easily score a hit on him. His lunge should not be able to reach his opponent, but neither should his opponent be able to reach him. This could give him opportunity to make a move to place a hit." Kanda told Allen.

Allen chanced a glance at Kanda who was all eyes on the match. Allen returned looking at the fencers to see if he too could pick up any details.

Allen leaned over to Kanda's ear, "Shouldn't his knee be over his leading foot with his leg vertical in a lunge? See, if he had fully extended he would have made a hit on his opponent," Allen said, proud of himself.

Kanda turned his head to be closer to Allen's ear, "Very good Moyashi, that's exactly what I was trying to show and explain to you yesterday." Kanda drew in a breath and the scent of Allen filled his senses once again, he stifled a groan. Allen's ear was so close to him he could have licked it.

The next match started and they both watched closely. "Did you see that Moyashi? Don't allow your blade to move any further than necessary to protect yourself from an attack. Like yesterday, you had set yourself up for me to push your blade out of line, so I could easily make a hit on you. Do you see and understand what that fencer did?" Kanda explained his hot breath brushing Allen's ear.

"Yes, now seeing it in action, after I've already made the mistake, I can see where I messed up," Allen said excited about this new awareness happening. He also was aware of Kanda's hot breath on his ear exciting him in other places as well.

Back and forth they leaned into one another exchanging what they saw and how to correct the moves. Now Allen fully understood what Kanda meant by, 'learning by watching', but he also loved leaning against the older teens shoulder while kibitzing back and forth. The matches were over.

"Thank you Kanda, this was great with you teaching me tonight," he said excitedly and smiled warmly at his friend.

'Shit, I wish he'd stop smiling at me like that.' "Let's get out of here," Kanda said, needing fresh air.

It was a difficult feat to maneuver through the crowd to find the exits. Allen kept getting pushed back as he tried staying close to Kanda, who had stopped quite a few times to wait for him.

"Will you keep up with me, or I'll lose you in the crowd," Kanda said, sounding a bit put out.

"I can't help it. People keep pushing me away from you. I can't seem to stay close enough to follow," Allen said, frustrated at trying to keep up with the older teen.

"Well, find a way!" Kanda shouted back at him over the noise.

Allen did the only thing he could think of to stay close. Since Kanda didn't take his hand … Allen slid his hand inside of Kanda's back pocket of his jeans and grabbed the pockets material.

Kanda was startled at first and looked to see who had hold of his back pocket and saw Moyashi hanging on. 'Damn that kid excites the hell out of me no matter how he touches me.' Kanda wasn't going to yell at Allen to remove his hand for he was enjoying the feel of the younger teens hand right where it was as he dragged him along. They managed to make it to Kanda's car.

"You can let go of my ass now, Moyashi," Kanda said, smirking at the white-hair teen. Allen just smiled back and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was the only thing I could think of doing to keep up with you other than taking your hand and I was sure you wouldn't want to hold that," Allen said, looking down at his left marred hand covered with a white glove.

"Get in, idiot," Kanda said, ignoring Allen's comment about his strange hand. Allen jumped into the front seat.

"Kanda, thank you for taking me to this event, I had a lot of fun tonight," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, well, consider it one of our practice sessions," Kanda said not looking at Allen, but kept his eyes on the car ahead of him.

"You need to learn to mediate. It will help with focusing. Also we need to start doing some strength training, but we can work out the details another day," Kanda said, keeping his eyes on the traffic trying to get out of the parking lot. Kanda felt Allen's eyes on him and glanced over to find Allen's eyes wide with shock.

"What? Do you have a problem with that, Moyashi?" Kanda asked with a scowl on his face.

"Nope," Allen replied, smiling. Now he would have more time to be around Kanda.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: Well, another chapter of Allen and Kanda getting closer, though I hope you're not too upset they haven't kissed yet. You all humble me with your beautiful thoughts about this story. Gosh, I thank you again for so many lovely reviews. I hope this chapter was just as entertaining. Please feel free to point out areas I could have made better. _


	16. Friendship

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Sixteen _

"Hey Allen, over here!" Lavi shouts, waving his hand in the air to attract Allen's attention.

Allen saw him seated at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria with Lenalee – he waved back. Allen has been feeling really good since his outing with Kanda to the arena that he's had a bright smile plastered on his face for the rest of this week.

"Hi Lenalee, Lavi, I'll be right back after I get my food," Allen said, smiling, dropping his books on the table.

While waiting in line Allen was about to pick up a tray when suddenly a student butted in front of him snatching the tray so quickly he almost hit Allen. Startling him, Allen lost his balance and accidently stepped backwards falling into an upper classman. The senior grabbed Allen by the arm squeezing it hard not happy about the little incident.

"Watch what you're doing, old man," the student grumbled, tightening his grip harder and stood Allen on his feet.

"Ouch! Let's go of me you big baboon! It was an accident," Allen grounded out and shot a nasty look at the older student. "And I'm not an old man!" Allen shot back ready to take the larger student on with a fight.

"Let him go," Kanda growled, having a strong grip on the upper classman's wrist.

"He said it was an accident," Kanda said firmly, his dark eyes staring sternly at the student.

"Okay, Kanda," the student said, and released Allen's arm.

"Get your food Moyashi," Kanda said, without looking at him, but continued staring at the upper classman. He then grabbed a tray in front of the student and got in line behind Allen.

"Are you alright?" Kanda asked while picking out his food.

"Yes, and thanks for helping me out of that little situation," Allen said, smiling as he turned his head to look at Kanda.

"No problem. I figured I'd have to intervene by pulling you off that, what did you call him? A baboon?" Kanda snickered, looking at Allen.

"Well, he does look like a baboon," Allen chuckled as they both headed back to their table.

"That was pretty intense Allen. I thought you were going to hit the guy, that is until Kanda showed up," Lavi said with a big grin, looking from one to the other.

"Are you okay, Allen," Lenalee asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Allen replied, smiling at Lavi's girlfriend, and glanced over at Kanda who had sat down beside him.

"Since when have you started sitting next to Allen?" Lavi asked Kanda, surprised they were even tolerating one another.

"Since now, why do you have a problem with that?" Kanda scoffed, giving Lavi a warning glare.

"Well, I did hear a rumor about the two of you," Lavi said, nonchalantly.

"And what might that be, the rumor you heard," Kanda asked, also indifferently, eating his lunch.

"That you two were seen out together at the fencing matches a couple nights ago. Was it a date?" Lavi asked eagerly, looking closer at his two friends sitting side by side.

"So what if we were out together. Was I supposed to call and get your permission to take Allen out?" Kanda asked, staring directly at Lavi, sparks showing in his eyes.

"No, but now I know it's true," Lavi sneered at Kanda, happy he's found out his two friends were finally getting along.

"Kanda had taken me there as one of my practice sessions," Allen said, annoyed Lavi would ask such a thing.

"Is that true, Kanda? Was it just a practice session," Lavi teased his Asian friend.

"I have to get to my next class. Bean Sprout, I'll be busy after school finishing up my painting for tonight's showing. We'll practice on Saturday instead. I'll see you later," Kanda said, ignoring Lavi's remark and left.

"See you later, Kanda," Allen replied happily, watching Kanda leave the cafeteria. 'Wow, I love the way his ass swags when he walks,' Allen thought, forgetting his friends for a moment.

"Allen, are you listening to me, or is your head in the clouds thinking about Kanda? Kanda didn't answer my question. Well, are the two of you dating?" Lavi asked, this time interested in what Allen had to say.

"It was a practice session Lavi and nothing more," Allen said, hoping he came across matter-of-factly. 'Kanda did act as if it was a date. He did say we were out together, at least he didn't deny it was a date," Allen thought.

"I don't know about that. Kanda's never paid this much attention to another student since Alma. By the way, what had happened with Kanda and Alma that night?" Lavi asked, prying deeper, looking intently at Allen.

"Wow, look at the time! I really must be going. I need to see the Art teacher before my next class," Allen said quickly, getting up from the table. 'It seems I've had to do a lot of lying to keep Lavi off my back,' Allen thought, feeling guilty for not being truthful.

"Lavi, stop asking Allen so many questions and let him go do what he needs to. I'm sure if something was going on he would tell you, right Allen?" Lenalee asked, just as interested in Kanda and Allen's relationship as Lavi was.

"Thanks Lenalee," Allen quipped and scurried off before Lavi could ask him any more question about Kanda and him.

Allen had other things on his mind. After the next class he needed to go to Kanda's house because Mr. Tiedoll had asked him to stop by after school to pick up his portrait. Mr. Tiedoll had agreed to drive Allen to the high school to place his painting on the easel for the showing tonight.

Finally the end of school bell rang and Allen rushed to his locker, shoving his books in and slamming the locker door. He didn't want to run into Lavi or Lenalee and the faster he got out of the school the better. Once outside, Allen inhaled the fresh air and began his walk to Kanda's house.

He's in such a great mood he started humming. Allen couldn't wait for Kanda to see his portrait. 'What would Kanda think of it? Would he love, or be surprised he had decided to paint him?' Allen envisioned Kanda being thrilled at how wonderful he had painted him, just like Tiedoll was.

When Allen got to the front door of Kanda's home the door was ajar. Allen knocked softly and walked in wondering why they would leave it open. He started walking towards the studio when he heard Kanda yelling at Tiedoll. He stopped dead in his tracks stunned at what he overheard.

"What is this Tiedoll? A portrait of me? You are _not_ going to show my portrait to the fucking public! How'd you get a photo like that?" Kanda gruffly spoke to Tiedoll, furious.

"Kanda, calm down, it's a beautiful portrait of you, what's wrong with the public seeing that side of you? You shouldn't be ashamed to show there's another side of you …"

"_NO, NO, NO!_ You're _not_ going to show my portrait at one of your fucking pubic showing. I can't believe you painted a portrait of me!" Kanda yelled louder at Tiedoll.

'What? I never thought about how Kanda might react to me painting his portrait. That was selfish of me. I couldn't hurt Kanda's feelings like this.' Allen thought, confused and stunned, but didn't want to offend his friend.

Not thinking about his grade, Allen decided he couldn't show Kanda's portrait tonight. 'Kanda would never forgive me. I have to get to the school and tell the instructor. _Shit_, then I'll have to tell Cross,' Allen thought, afraid of approaching Cross, but knew he wanted to do this for Kanda and to save their friendship. Allen turned and ran out the door – accidentally slamming it.

"Oh no, that's Allen. Excuse me Kanda I was expecting him to stop by after school today," Tiedoll said with wrinkles across his forehead worried Allen had overheard their conversation.

'Why the hell did he run away? Was it the yelling?' Kanda wondered, not understanding why Allen was upset.

Allen kept running, not allowing himself to stop until he made it to the high school and then to the art classroom. Luckily the instructor was still there.

"Allen … you've been running, what's the matter …" the teacher asked, concerned by the look on Allen's face.

"I can't show my portrait tonight," Allen huffed, out of breath.

"_What_? You can't be serious Allen. You'll take an 'F' for the project," the teacher said, confused as to why Allen was refusing to show it.

"I can't show it sir … I can't hurt Kanda … he's angry about the showing of it … his friendship means too much to me …" The instructor saw tears forming in Allen's eyes, "I'm sorry, I have to go …" Allen choked out then ran out of the classroom.

Now he had to get home to tell Cross. 'He's going to kill me, but Kanda means too much to me. Why do I care so much about Kanda's feelings? Because he's important to me that's why,' Allen thought, now rushing home, wiping away his tears. 'I have to stay strong when talking to Cross.' Allen worried how his guardian was going to react to the news.

'It's almost three-thirty in the afternoon and parent's night starts at seven. _Shit_, I don't have much time to explain this to Cross. I have to pull myself together and get this over with,' he thought, the sweat from his brow ran down his face.

When Allen arrived home Cross's car was in the driveway. He quietly entered the house and heard him upstairs in the hallway talking on the phone. Allen took a deep breath and walked up the stairs, trying to ready himself for the argument ahead of him.

Never had Allen done anything like this before, especially where he would jeopardize his grades. Cross hung up the phone in the hallway and Allen gathered his last bit of courage he had to face him.

"Cross I have something I need to tell you before tonight's showing of my painting," Allen said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You mean that portrait you did of your faggot boyfriend," Cross snarled, raising an eyebrow, as he looked down at Allen.

"Yes sir, that painting. Well … you see sir … I'm not going to show it," Allen spoke quickly to get it out in the open.

Cross walked up to Allen, he backed up from Cross's advance.

"What do you _mean_ you're not showing it, why pray tell," Cross demanded, his dark eyes riveted on Allen's, making him more nervous.

"Well sir … just what I said … I'm not going to displaying it …"

"_Why_?!" snapped Cross, moving closer to Allen which made Allen back up further afraid Cross might hit him.

"Well … Kanda doesn't want it displayed in public, sir," he said wary, swallowing hard.

"If it _is_ displayed, what is your possible grade?" Cross asked angrily, moving closer to Allen, who took another step backwards.

"Well, if displayed I receive an A+, sir," Allen said, slowly backing away from Crossr.

"And if you _don't _display it, what is your possible grade?" Cross asked, stepping even closer to Allen which made him extremely nervous now.

Allen gulped, "An F, sir." Cross exploded at the answer.

"You'd take a fuckin' F for that faggot of yours? You ungrateful bitch! You listen to me now! You're going to display that damn portrait. I don't give a fuck what the idiot wants. Understood?" hollered Cross, towering over Allen, his eyes blazing with flames and his fists clenched tightly at his sides shaking with anger.

He took a deep breath, "I sorry sir, I can't … I can't do that to my friend," Allen said firmly, and stood his ground.

Cross made a move towards Allen. Allen backed up quickly tripping on the scatter rug in back of him, losing his balance. He falls down the stairs backwards landing at the bottom on the ceramic floor.

"_Shit_, are you alright, idiot?" Cross asked, quickly descending the stairs. Something wasn't right, bright red blood began to pool under Allen's white hair, he was unconscious. Cross knelt next to Allen and checked his vital signs and called an ambulance. Not only had Allen hit his head on the hard ceramic floor, but it appeared his left arm might have hit too hard also and it may be broken.

The medics arrived bringing the stretcher into the entry way. They checked his vitals as Cross explained what happened. Then quickly they wrapped a bandage around his head to stop the bleeding and gave him oxygen. They lifted him up onto the stretcher.

Kanda had just turned down Allen's street trying to find him since he ran out of his house, still confused as to why he had done that. Up ahead he saw the ambulance's lights, but as he got closer, he realized they were at Allen's house!

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: I'm hoping this chapter read alright. I had another week from hell at work and I'm functioning on little sleep. So please, let me know about my blunders, I'll take them all with grace. Thanks again to my faithful readers as now the story picks up a bit, if I can get my rest to really think again! You're all the best! _


	17. Your Fault

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Seventeen _

Kanda's car screeched to a halt on the side of the road. The driver door flung open and Kanda stumbled out, regaining his balance as he hustled towards Allen's house. He only caught a glimpse of Allen lying on the stretcher being brought out by two EMTs; his head bandaged and wearing an oxygen mask. Kanda's heart felt it had skipped a beat before it started pounding so rapidly the pain was like a knife being stabbed into his chest.

Before Kanda could get close to Allen one of the medics jumped inside the ambulance with him while the other closed the doors then hastily climbed into the front of the cab, rushing in the direction of the hospital – sirens screaming. Kanda stopped and watched the ambulance speed down the street; his stomach twisted and knotted and he resisted the urge to vomit. Then he saw Cross hurrying out the door heading for his car, probably to follow the ambulance.

"Cross! What did you do to him?!" Kanda shouted, as he resumed hustling towards the bastard. Cross looked up at Kanda.

"I didn't do anything, this is _your_ fault and I don't have time to bicker," Cross snapped loudly. He got into his car, squealed his tires backing up and raced down the street.

Now Kanda was even more confused, but right now he had to get to the hospital to see what had happened to Moyashi. Kanda phones Tiedoll to explain what he had seen at Allen's house while he jumped into his car and drove recklessly home.

When Kanda arrived, Tiedoll stood in the driveway waiting for him with his painting. Quickly Kanda bound out of the car and opened the back door for Tiedoll to put his canvas artwork inside.

"Son, slow down, it'll be okay. You're shaking, give me the keys and I'll drive," Tiedoll said, as he laid a gentle hand on his son's shoulder.

Kanda wasn't going to argue, he was too distraught to drive anyway. Those damn images of Allen's head bandaged and being whisked out of his house, kept flashing in his mind. 'Was that blood I had seen seeping through the bandages? How severe could his injuries be if they had to use oxygen? What if he died?' Kanda trembled at the thought of Allen dying and quickly dismissed it – Allen was going to be fine.

"I'm sure he'll be all right, son. I'll leave you at the hospital then drop off your painting. I'll be back to find you in the emergency room as soon as I can," Tiedoll spoke softly. He glanced over at Kanda. He had never seen his son this upset over another person. 'He loves Allen. It's as plain as day. He probably doesn't even realize it,' Tiedoll thought, worried his son's heart might be broken again.

"Tiedoll, I don't know why it feels so important, but I have to be with him. I can't let him be alone through this," Kanda said, his voice quavering.

They arrived at the hospital and before Tiedoll had fully stopped the car, Kanda jumped out racing to the doors leading to the emergency room. He hastened inside, franticly looking around for Allen's guardian then saw him talking with a doctor across the room and hurried over.

"What happened Cross, is Moyashi going to be alright?" Kanda asked anxiously, his eyes flaming at Cross.

"They'll call you in a few minutes," the doctor said to Cross, never looking at Kanda, and left, disappearing behind big wooden doors.

"What happened Cross," Kanda demanded again, his voice more stable, a scowl on his face.

"The little shit tripped on the damn rug and fell backwards down the stairs hitting his head on the ceramic floor," Cross said angrily, his eyes glowering at the Asian teen.

"Did you _push_ him?"Kanda snarled, glaring back, knowing the bastard was capable of doing it.

"_No_, I didn't," Cross quipped back at Kanda, "and I won't know anything until the doctors have done x-rays and finish examining him," Cross grumbled, his eyes still ablaze at Kanda.

"Marian Cross," his name was called by one of the nurses.

"I'll have a talk with you _after_ Allen's settled, you prick," Cross growled again, and walked over to the nurse, also disappearing behind the wooden doors.

'What the fuck was he talking about? How do I fit into this?' Kanda thought puzzled as to why he was to blame.

Kanda waited impatiently. He paced back and forth until finally he sat down cradling his head in his hands – worried about Allen. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it had to be Tiedoll. His foster father sat down beside him and said nothing. Kanda didn't shake his hand off, it felt reassuring to have Tiedoll there with him.

"I've heard nothing yet. He was going to x-ray and they may still be examining him – I don't know. Cross is blaming me for what happened. What could he be talking about?" Kanda asked Tiedoll, looking up sideways at his foster father in confusion.

Just then the doors opened and Cross came out and marched over to Kanda and Tiedoll, his mask covering most of his emotions, but there was a twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"Tiedoll," Cross said flatly, nodding in his direction.

"Okay idiot, I don't know why I'm doing this, but come with me. The brat's in a room now," Cross said blatantly, turning on his heels and lead them to the elevator.

They got off on the fourth floor, though Kanda wasn't paying attention to what floor he was on, he just wanted to see Moyashi to make sure he was fine. They walked up to Allen's room and stop outside the door.

"Before I let you in, Allen has a concussion and is still unconscious. He broke his left arm in two places, a clean break so it should heal easily," he crassly explained to Kanda and Tiedoll, but neither showed any reaction to Cross's rudeness.

"Before _I_ go in, I want to know why _you're_ blaming me for this," Kanda said defiantly, keeping his voice under control. Tiedoll's right behind Kanda and understood his son needed to know the reason why this was his fault.

Cross looked over at Tiedoll, "He's serious? He doesn't know?" Tiedoll shook his head no.

"What? Tiedoll, you know? Why? What's going on here?" Kanda asked, looking from one to the other, totally confused by all of this.

"Well, your lover boy, wanted to paint a portrait of you. Not taking into consideration how you might feel about it," Cross started, his eyes shot darts at Kanda.

"He found out today, with your yelling at Tiedoll, how you felt about having your portrait on display. Lover boy takes _your_ feelings into account over _his_ grade – going from an A+ to an F for not displaying it," Cross said bitterly, and continued on. Kanda was stunned.

"That's when he and I got into a pissing contest about him displaying the fucking portrait. I told him I could give a damn whether you liked it or not he was displaying it, but he said _no_, his friendship with you was too fucking important!" Cross snarled though gritted teeth, his eyes narrowing and became darker, if that was at all possible.

Kanda's eyes widened with surprise and turned to Tiedoll, "He's the one who painted my portrait?" Tiedoll nodded his head yes.

'Moyashi did that beautiful portrait of me? Damn it, if I had known … Shit!'

"Tiedoll, go home and pick up Allen's painting and get it to the school, there's still time to display it," he said quickly, conscience-stricken that he had hurt Allen.

"Of course son, oh and Cross, I think you should go to the school later to see the exhibits tonight," Tiedoll said winking than left immediately to retrieve the painting. Kanda stood in front of Cross with a blush of color on his face.

"Well … I'm glad to see you have some sense in that bird brain of yours," Cross said, dryly.

"I want to see him," Kanda said firmly, his heart pounded hard against his chest and he felt queasy to his stomach – nauseated.

Cross stepped away from the front of Allen's door to allow Kanda by. Kanda slowly opened the door and looked inside to see Moyashi laying on the bed, his face paler than normal, his head bandaged and his arm in a cast, unconscious. There was a hitch in Kanda's breath.

"I'd like to be alone with him, if it's alright with you," Kanda asserted, glaring over at Cross.

"Shit … all right, he'd want you in there anyway," Cross said giving in, and watched Kanda go to Allen letting the door close behind the sassy teenager.

For Kanda there was no one else around except him and Allen. He sat down on the bed and picked up Allen's cool soft hand and brought it to his cheek.

"Baka Moyashi, why didn't you tell me? Damn it, you could've killed yourself falling down those stairs then what would I do? You moron, you've been stealing bits of my heart day by day ever since I met you and I can't seem to stop it from happening. I won't leave you here alone. I'll be here when you wake up," Kanda whispered to the younger white-haired teen.

He stared at Allen and brushed away the hair on his forehead, leaning in placing a kiss there. Then the corner of his lips curled up in a slight smile,'Fuck, this kid has totally stolen my heart.'

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: This chapter, hopefully, set your minds at ease knowing Allen is being taken care of in the hospital, and by Kanda. My, if our older teenager isn't finally catching on to what's happening to his feeling. Now all he needs to do is express these to Allen, if he still isn't too shy about Alma in the picture. Let's see what in the next chapter._

_All my thanks to my faithful reviews! You help keep me going, even when I'm too tired to think! Also, thanks to everyone who has been reading this story!_


	18. Cross's Fear

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Eighteen_

Cross stood silently by the closed door, pausing for a moment before leaning back against it, closing his eyes.

'The damn kid loves Allen,' Cross thought. He knew it was a matter of time before the two would emotionally connect. He saw it happening at the bomb fire this summer with the way they had looked at each other. He was drunk and furious enough about it he had warned Kanda to stay away from Allen.

Tiedoll's Birkenstocks clunked against the tile floors as he made his way to Cross. Allen's guardian opened his eyes upon hearing the man's footsteps approaching him.

"Tiedoll, you do realize the both of them are in love with each other?" Cross said gravely when Tiedoll had stopped in front of him.

"Yes. I knew Allen was in love with Kanda, but it wasn't until tonight I realize Kanda loves him back," Tiedoll answered quietly, his eyes focused on Cross.

"You also realize if the Noah's have their way, Allen and Kanda will probably have to let go of each other at some point," Cross said, looking forlorn and Tiedoll nodded in agreement.

"There's no stopping his uncle in taking Allen away from me. He'll eventually want him to go to the east coast to live with them. I have tried my best talking with him, but he won't listen to me. It's just I know the time is coming nearer that I'll have to let him go and it makes me angry," Cross confessed, letting some of his guard down.

"You just won't admit it, will you? That you care about Allen and what happens to him. I'm sorry you have to go through this, but drinking only masks the pain for so long and you're taking that pain out on Allen," Tiedoll sighed heavily, hoping to have Cross see what he's doing. Cross didn't say anything he just stared at Tiedoll with empty eyes.

"Yes Cross, I'm aware of the Noah's power and you're right with saying they won't let Allen go easily. Any, major interference could cause a fight and someone ending up getting hurt — whether physically or emotionally."

"Well, I guess I am thankful that kid of yours is there for him. At least someone else will be looking out for his well being. Kanda certainly has a back bone to him. He isn't afraid to come up against me. I swear the kid is like a rock when he stands his ground. I admire that in him, Tiedoll," Cross said showing a sly smile, with a flash of humor in his eyes.

"Yes, Kanda doesn't back down that easily, but Allen has a whole different temperament then Kanda. Maybe it's their opposite personalities that complement each other and probably what attracted them to one another," Tiedoll responded glancing for a moment at Allen's door than settled his eyes back on Cross. Yes, just like him and Cross were opposites.

"Cross, don't forget Kanda has his own complications in his life right now with Alma," Tiedoll reminded Allen's guardian.

"Yes, and it's probably gotten more complicated since Alma slapped Kanda's face with his suspicion that your son cares about Allen. We both know Alma won't let go of Kanda without some sort of fight. He's trouble Froi. Hell, the Noah's could even use Alma to hurt either of them," Cross answered, looking at Allen's door, rubbing his eyebrow and forehead with his right hand, worried.

"Kanda has been trying to deal with Alma, alone, ever since he broke it off with him in February. I think it was then Kanda started having feelings for Allen — shortly after Allen started school here," Tiedoll replied, remembering Kanda's change in attitude back then.

"Yeah, it was about the same time I noticed Allen started paying a lot of attention to Kanda. Well, what do you think, Froi? Should we sit back and see what happens between the two?" Cross for once was asking for someone else's opinion. He trusted Tiedoll and it's not like they didn't know each other — they knew each other well.

"Yes, I do. Let them be happy for as long as they can. We'll just have to be there for them when Allen's uncle steps back into the picture. We'll see how Allen handles the Noah's. Maybe he'll be strong enough to break away from them," Tiedoll said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Fuck, his uncle didn't want anything to do with him after Mana died. Neah hated Allen when his brother brought him into the family. He hated his red 'disfigured' arm he called it. It was repulsive, so much so he had that damn brand put on his face! As if the child was cattle! Now he wants him back? I wish I knew why they want him after hating him for so many years," Cross raised his voice without trying to hide the indignation he felt towards the family.

"I remember when you took Allen away from them. They couldn't get rid of him fast enough. But Cross, you did take care of Allen. You nursed him back to health and held him when the pain was unbearable for him. You were a good man, even though you didn't want anyone to see it," Tiedoll's voice was soothing to Cross's torment he felt at the moment.

"Look, we'll have to explain some of this to the both of them when the time comes. But right now, I see Kanda trying to come to terms with his feelings for Allen. Cross, if I know my son, its Allen's age that has bothered him about starting a relationship with him," Tiedoll explained, and looked down at the floor as if his mind was wondering somewhere else.

"Froi, we don't really know Allen's legitimate age. He could be sixteen which is what I expect he is. Anyway, Allen has been a pain in the ass with these feelings he has for Kanda. He walks around the house all goo-goo eyes over him. Now that Kanda is recognizing his feeling for Allen, it won't be long before they act upon it. Though Allen is a pretty timid kid," Cross said, remembering Allen was pretty shy around Kanda.

"I'm just hoping Allen will be here next year, if his uncle will leave him alone until his senior year is over," Cross said, half to himself.

"Changing the subject Cross … why did you decide to come out here? You and Allen could live anywhere and it might have been easier keeping him hid then to come here," Tiedoll asked, wanting an answer to his question. Cross looked directly into Tiedoll's eyes, not showing any emotion.

"I'm not sure why … maybe because you were out here … you'd be a good influence on him, better than I've been. Plus, if Kanda and he did hit it off, maybe Allen would become strong enough to fight the Noah's," Cross answered quietly, quickly pulling his eyes away from the man that stood in front of him. Tiedoll gave a warm smile, as warm as his heart would allow at this moment.

They peeked inside the room to see how Kanda was doing. He stood over Allen and leaned down to meet Allen's cool lips, and placed a gentle kiss on them. 'I don't know if I can continue holding myself in check Moyashi,' Kanda thought.

Kissing an unconscious Allen, with his cool lips, would not compare to a real kiss with Allen wanting to receive it and his warm lips kissing him back. He has wanted to kiss the white-hair British boy and hold him in his arms like he did the night Cross had terrified the young teenager. They'd get their first kiss, but at the right time, hopefully without the interruptions that seem to happen every time they were about to.

He pulled up a chair to the bed and took Allen's hand rubbing it as he held it. Kanda felt safe displaying his feelings with Allen unconscious, he just didn't realize Cross and Tiedoll was watching him.

"I'll talk to the nurses about having a bed brought in for Kanda. He might as well stay the night with Allen, and then I'll head over to the school to see the exhibits," Cross said, he quietly closed the door, wondering why Tiedoll felt it was so important for him to see the exhibits.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: __I finished this ahead of schedule so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it_ wasn't too boring. It's been another week from hell and can barely keep my mind working. Now it's not just Alma who's a pain in the butt, but the Noah's want a little action too — especially his Uncle Neah. Thanks for all the support from my reviewers and readers, you are all wonderful!


	19. Insight

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Nineteen_

"Why the fuck did Tiedoll want me to attend this Parent's night fiasco. What a waste of my time, dumb teenagers racing all over the place," Cross cursed under his breath, wishing he hadn't come after all.

"Watch where you're going," Cross barked sternly at a dumb student who ran into him.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Marian, I'm glad I ran into you. Lenalee and I have been looking everywhere for Allen, but we can't seem to find him or Kanda for that fact," Lavi said, hoping Cross would know where they were, concerned for his friends.

"Allen's in the hospital," Cross said flatly, flashing his dark eyes directly into Lavi's. He just wanted to see the damn portrait and get the hell out of there.

"The hospital!" Lavi and Lenalee said together. Lenalee had just walked up and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"What happened?" Lavi asked, his eyes widened with concern.

"Allen fell down the stairs backwards at home. He has a concussion and a broken arm, and he's still unconscious. I need to look at Allen's portrait," Cross said, wanting to get away from Allen's friends—fast.

"We better go over to see him. Can he have visitors?" Lavi asked anxiously, worried more about Allen then talking about his portrait Cross had mentioned.

"You can go over, but you can't stay long. Tiedoll is staying with him while I came over to see the exhibits," Cross said, and started to walk away towards the art room.

"Well, we're going to head over to the hospital. Is Kanda with him?" Lavi asked suspiciously, looking over his shoulder at Allen's guardian.

"Yeah, where else would he be" was all Cross said, reaching the classroom. Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other in surprise wondering what was going on between their two friends.

Cross had to push his way through the crowd of parents in the art room. He couldn't believe how many idiots came to these things. Hell, this was Cross's first time being in a crowd of parents who all want to talk to their child's teacher at the same time.

How the hell do you hold a conversation with the teacher with all this ado? He usually had a one-on-one with Allen's teachers to go over his grades and then talked about what his next goal would be for him. It's ridiculous to think anyone could learn anything about their child in a crowd like this.

Looking around, his eye caught a larger crowd, formed at the front of the classroom, around a student's artwork. Curiosity got the best of him. He figured he would start looking over there for the brat's portrait. At least some student had talent in Allen's class.

A tall man, wearing his long, blond hair tied back, and had crystal blue eyes that sparkled with a glint of humor, walked towards Cross. Cross raised an eyebrow at the dapper looking gentleman.

"Hello, you must be Allen Walkers father," the instructor said as he came up to Cross to shake his hand.

"I'm his guardian," Cross said flatly, taking the man's hand, admiring his blue eyes.

"That's quite a talented young man you have there and I must say, Kanda too," smiled the art teacher, his white straight teeth, glistening.

"I'm sorry to hear about Allen, I hope he's alright. I was happy to see Mr. Tiedoll bring in his portrait to be displayed. Who would have thought we'd have two portraits!" exclaimed the teacher, chuckling softly.

"Two?" Cross asked, and wondered if having two portraits was an unusual thing to happen in an art class. Maybe Allen had more talent then he thought.

"Ah, yes, I thought Mr. Tiedoll would have told you. Please come over and see them," the blond teacher said, and leads Cross over to where the large crowd gathered.

The mere presence of Cross had the crowd pulling away making a path for the tall, red-haired man who wore an opera looking mask as he walked up to the paintings. Cross couldn't believe his eyes when he looked for himself at the portraits. There next to Kanda's portrait was a portrait of Allen—a breathtaking likeness to the boy with a happy, laughing face with a twinkle in his eyes.

It's was as if Allen was standing before him, the Allen he hadn't seen in the last year. For the first time since the trouble started up with the Noah's, Cross allowed his feelings for the boy to enter into his heart. 'Damn, what have I done to him? Is Tiedoll right?' Cross thought, looking at the two stunning portraits.

"I can't believe both of them had the same idea. They're incredible! Don't you think, Mr. Marion?" the art teacher said, excitedly, noticing Cross couldn't take his eyes off them.

Yes, they were incredible. Allen caught a side of Kanda that no one knew existed except Tiedoll. The portrait appeared as if Kanda was sitting before you, it was so life-like.

"Yes, for once my charge did something outstanding. I didn't even know the kid could draw, let alone paint," Cross finally said. He gazed at the portraits finding it difficult to pull his eyes away from them.

"Mr. Marian …"

"Just call me Cross," he interjected.

"Fine then, Cross, would you like to look over Allen's grades while you're here? I do have a private office if you'd rather not talk amongst all these parents," the teacher offered, with a warm smile.

"Yes, I'd like to see them, privately," Cross answered, finally taking his eye off the portraits, and wanting to get out of this crowd. Then he needed to get back to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Lavi and Lenalee had arrived at the hospital and were stepping off the elevator when they spotted Mr. Tiedoll seated on the bench outside Allen's room. He was leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Hello Mr. Tiedoll, we just heard about Allen. How is he doing and is Kanda in there with him?" Lavi asked his eyes traveled to the closed door, wondering how Kanda was feeling.

"Yes, Kanda's in there. Allen is stable and no changes yet. You can go in for awhile, but they don't want a lot of visitors in there," Tiedoll said wearily, sounding tired.

Lavi opened the door and saw Kanda with his head down on the bed— holding Allen's hand. He looked at Lenalee and both knew immediately Kanda was very concerned about Allen, especially if he was staying by his side.

"Kanda?" Lavi whispered, as they entered the room.

"Yeah?" he didn't lift his head, or remove his hand from Allen's.

"How's he doing? Are you okay?" Lenalee quietly asked Kanda. She walked up in back of him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm doing fine, it's Moyashi who isn't," Kanda said, slowly lifting his head, and looked up at Allen, he still saw no change in Allen's condition.

"We're here for you anytime you need us, you know that don't you?" Lenalee said to remind Kanda he has friends who care.

"Yeah, I know," Kanda said quietly.

Lavi and Lenalee realized something serious had transpired between the two boys. Kanda had never shown this much concern for anyone—not even Alma. Lavi had seen the possibility of a budding relationship between the two teenagers this past summer. Then in the cafeteria the other day, it appeared as if their friendship was developing into something more. But he hadn't realized it had developed to this point, the possibility Kanda might have fallen for the British boy.

"Kanda, the portrait you did of Allen … it's … beautiful; as is the one he did of you," Lavi said, changing the subject.

"What made you decide to paint Allen?" Lavi asked curiously.

"I did it to rile the baka-Moyashi," Kanda lied, not wanting them to know his true feelings for Moyashi.

"Well, for whatever reason, you captured him beautifully," Lenalee said, smiling down at Kanda.

It was the same smile Kanda had remembered the day he first met Allen, and the laughter that had rang out of the white-hair teen at the bon fire this past summer. He hadn't seen Allen laugh for months until the night they watched that movie.

Yes, he had wanted to catch Allen's warm smiles and funny laughter he had shown the night he had dropped his guard in front of him as they watched the movie. That was until Cross ruined the evening.

"Excuse me Lavi, but the nurses feel you two need to leave now. They'd like to keep it quiet for Allen," Tiedoll said.

"Sure Mr. Tiedoll. Kanda are you coming too?" Lavi asked.

"No, I'm not leaving Moyashi alone," Kanda said in a weary voice.

"Alright, we'll talk later. Call either of us if you need something," Lavi said, putting his hand on Kanda's shoulder to reassure him they were there for him.

"Okay," was all Kanda said, before laying his head back down onto his arms on the bed, never letting go of Allen's hand. Lavi and Lenalee turned one last time to look at Kanda before they quietly shut the door.

"Is Kanda going to leave at all tonight?" Lavi asked Tiedoll.

"I doubt it, he hasn't left the room since Cross let him in there," Tiedoll said, looking at Allen's door.

"Did you see Cross at the school tonight," Tiedoll asked.

"Yes, we did, that's how we found out. Mr. Tiedoll, Kanda painted an incredible portrait of Allen and I must say Allen caught a side of Kanda I'd never seen," Lavi said, smiling, hoping to lift Kanda's foster father's spirit.

"Yes, they both are very talented young men," Tiedoll sighed, tired.

"Did Cross mention if he was coming back to the hospital?"

"Yes, he said he'd be back soon just to make sure everything is alright with Allen before he went home," Lavi answered, than they said their good nights and left.

The nurse brought a cot into Allen's room for Kanda to sleep on. They set it up next to Allen and lower his bed to the height of the cot, as instructed by Cross. Even though he can be an asshole, he knew Kanda would want to be as close as he could to the boy. Kanda's tired and his heart ached seeing Allen like this.

Bruises were starting to show on the pale face of the younger teen where he hit falling down the stairs. It made Kanda cringe at what Allen might have felt when falling before striking the ceramic floor. Kanda moved the cot even closer to Allen, and climbed on top of it and laid down facing him.

Kanda scooted over closer and reached over taking Allen's hand again and held onto it as if his life depended on it. Looking at Allen's pale face he felt these emotions insides swelling like they would overflow out of him. He wasn't even sure what the emotions were. Maybe a mixture of anger, fear, and caring as his eyes traced the red markings that stood out against his porcelain skin.

How did he fall so deeply for the kid? Except to him, he isn't a kid, he did everything an adult had to do to survive and he wanted him. Yes, he wanted Allen Walker. Kanda's eyes were heavy and tired—he could finally succumb to sleep, a sleep he desperately needed.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: I was afraid I wouldn't get this out by today. Finding time to write has been a hassle this week. Life keeps throwing me curve balls. Anyway, I hope this chapter was enjoyable to read. I apologize if I missed replying to anyone on the last chapter. As we all know where our emails from FFN went to. It took me awhile to figure that one out. Thank you to everyone who have been keeping up with me! I love ya all!_


	20. Truthfulness

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Twenty_

Tiedoll leaned his head back against the wall, and heard the mumbling of words from the nurses, along with the rumble from a man's deep voice, then Cross's boots clicked with every step he took as he strolled down the hallway. Tiedoll felt Cross's presence as he stood over him, his unmistakable manly scent drifted in the air.

"You look like shit, Tiedoll. You need to go home and get some sleep. Kanda's staying here for the night with Allen, so you might as well go home," Cross said, looking down, seeing how worn out Tiedoll looked.

'Hell, you don't even look like you should be driving. I can give you a lift if you'd like," Cross offered, sounding drained of energy himself.

"I have the car here," Tiedoll said, not opening his eyes, too tired to move.

"Hell, I can bring you back in the morning," Cross said in a tone Tiedoll hadn't heard in years.

He opened his eyes and gazed up into Cross's which had softened for a brief moment—like the old Cross he had known. In the past, Cross and him had fought side by side, saving each other over and over from death on the battlefields—always looking out for the other—comrades.

"Sure Marian, you can take me home," Tiedoll said as he got up from the seat. He felt weary from all the emotions of the evening and was ready to leave.

They opened Allen's door to check on the boys. Kanda's asleep, laying half on the cot and half on Allen's bed, holding the younger boy's hand close to his chest. His long, black hair sprawled across his broad back, his face now softened from the anxiety that showed earlier. They both looked peaceful lying together.

"Thank you for getting the cot for Kanda, Cross. They're an adorable couple if I say so myself," he murmured.

"It was no problem, and you always thought any couple was adorable if I remember correctly," Cross noted as they closed the door quietly not wanting to wake Kanda.

They walked out to Cross's car in silence. He unlocked the door and held it open for Tiedoll to get in then slid into the driver's seat. Tiedoll turned to look at him, their eyes met, and he wondered what thoughts were going through Cross's mind right now.

He started the car and the soft hum of a bow sliding across the strings of a violin is heard as its rich tone wafted to their ears from the classical CD. Tiedoll raised an eyebrow, with a blushful look on his face that he hoped the darkness hid and he started to open his mouth to speak.

"Yes, it's the same concerto', the one we use to listen to when …" Tiedoll interrupted him.

"Yes, I remember exactly when," he smiled to himself, remembering those times, so long ago.

'Why does he still listen to that music?' It was their soothing music they had played during the times when things had gotten difficult for them, the times they had needed each other the most to lean on.

They rode in silence listening to the music, each whirling in their thoughts as to what the concerto' had meant to them. Tiedoll's house was just ahead, and Cross turned and drove into the driveway parking his car. They sat for a moment in silence before Tiedoll spoke.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea or coffee, Marian?" Tiedoll asked, his head tilted to the side, but the shadows masked what expression might be on his face.

"Yeah, I would. I think we have some things we need to talk about … Allen and Kanda and … let's go inside," Cross whispered gruffly.

While they were getting out of the car and walking into Tiedoll's house, back at the hospital, Allen had the worse headache as he slowly regained consciousness.

'What the hell are all the beeping sounds around me,' Allen's cloudy mind tried to comprehend. He attempted to open his eyes, barely able to get one opened he looked at his hazy surroundings. Suddenly, fear clutched at his stomach—where was he? But the fear subsided immediately when he felt the warmth of someone holding his hand.

He fought to stay awake, but knew he wouldn't be able to for much longer, just long enough for him to look down at Kanda sleeping on a cot, half on his bed, next to him—holding his hand. He was too tired to remember what had happened, but Kanda was with him—he felt safe. He closed his eyes succumbing to sleep, but not before he had a smile on his face and had squeezed Kanda's hand with as much strength he could muster.

Kanda had dozed off to sleep, but opened his eyes when he had felt pressure to his hand. He looked up, Allen was in the same position, but now Kanda knew he had fallen back to sleep. He knew by the smile and the squeeze he had given his hand. His heart lightened as he gazed upon the beautiful, peaceful smile on his face, the one he had grown to love.

"Welcome back, Moyashi," Kanda whispered to Allen, clutching his hand and then kissed it. Maybe by morning, Allen will be able to stay awake longer. But for right now, Kanda could rest easier, knowing Allen was out of danger. He held Allen's hand and kissed it again, holding his lips on his soft skin as he fell back asleep.

Little did Kanda know that back at his house, his arch enemy, Cross, was about to have tea with his foster father, having no inkling they had known each other in the past.

"What would you prefer, tea or coffee," Tiedoll asked, filling the tea pot and placed it on the burner to heat the water.

"Hell, tea's fine. Though, I suppose you don't have anything stronger? Sorry, forget I said that," Cross corrected, pulling out a chair and sat down.

"So, what do you think of our two boys?" Cross started as he watched Tiedoll getting out the tea cups and saucers.

"I believe they're meant for each other. I pray they can overcome any obstacles they'll no doubt have to face," Tiedoll said, looking out the window, his mind wandered to other times in the past.

"You know Marian, they remind me of us. Funny through the years, I saw a lot of you in Kanda, though he's coming around with Allen in his life," he said, still looking out over the backyard, his thoughts now on the two young teenagers.

"Fuck, I see you in Allen all the time. He's too damn soft-hearted, and I'm afraid he's going to get hurt," Cross frowned, looking down at the table then glanced back at Tiedoll.

"You can't make fun of my soft-heartedness anymore Cross, now that you have shown me how much you care about Allen," Tiedoll chuckled and managed a grin.

"By the way, I've meant to tell you, I like the clean look you've changed to. The longer hair pulled back, no glasses, clean shaven and even your style of clothing is more suited to you," Cross said as he got up from his chair to help pour the tea.

"I would imagine the women have been chasing after you," Cross said, with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"No, not like you Cross—you're the ladies man. They fall all over you, always did. No, there's never been anyone else in my life. I had my one true love and that was painful enough for my lifetime which left a permanent scar on my heart. No, I doubt there could ever be anyone else to take the place of that person," he said sadly. He dipped his tea bag, and stared down into the cup.

"I don't want to see Kanda and Allen's relationship broken up, Marian. I'll do everything I can to keep that from happening to them," he said, making it clear to Cross not to interfere anymore with the boys. Tears formed in Tiedoll's eyes as he thought back to his past failed relationship.

Cross moved and stood behind Tiedoll, looking at their reflection in the window. 'He's still the soft-hearted fool,' Cross thought. He placed his hands on Tiedoll's shoulders, not sure what to do; 'hmm, just like old times for me, never knowing what to do in this type of situation,' Cross thought, his stomach slightly churned.

"Cross, I've always known what Maria had meant to you. I'm sorry we couldn't save her on that mission. We tried and I know you loved her deeply, but she's never coming back," Tiedoll said quietly, remembering the deep mourning Cross had gone through when she died.

"You're right, she's gone, and I had to come to terms with that," Cross said quietly looking down. He was but a teenager himself, not much older than Allen, when he had fallen in love with her. They only had that one year together, but it was a wonderful year for him.

"I don't know if you knew, but she thought you were cheating on her with Anita at one time. That's why she joined the Skulls unit with Lulu Bell, so she could be closer to you. It's not your fault she was killed, Marian," Tiedoll said mournfully, he looked up again at their reflection.

"Cross, the war was difficult for everyone, but we endured everything together. If it wasn't for your strength, I probably would have lost my mind long before it had ended.

Marian, what we had, it wasn't supposed to happen, it just did—, "Tiedoll stopped, he couldn't say the words, he couldn't go on, he couldn't have hope. Cross had his women who were there for him whenever he needed comfort—he had no one to turn to.

'Shit what's happening to me, first Allen tonight with that damn portrait and now Tiedoll standing in front of me in emotional pain,' Cross thought, confused from all the past, twisted hurts, surfacing.

"Cross … what went wrong? Why did you leave?" he whispered, the pain struck his heart sharp from the long ago separation.

Cross sighed heavily, "I don't know … bad timing or circumstances? Or maybe … I was just afraid … afraid of the confusing emotions I felt inside," Cross confessed, adding, "Maria had only been dead, just under a year."

Tiedoll had been his sole comforter, as he was for Tiedoll. The Black Order chose them to be teammates. It didn't matter if you hated your comrade you had to stick together both day and night—protecting each other's back—on and off the battlefield.

Tiedoll was older, with everything they had gone through with the horrors of war, Cross's deep mourning for Maria, Tiedoll had stood by him—he was always thankful for that. Time marched on and then something started changing between them. It wasn't planned, Tiedoll's right, it just happened.

They had belonged to the Black Order. The Order destroyed many people—their lives and their relationships. The soldiers who had served under the Black Order meant nothing to the organization—they had been pawns used in a war. Yes, like the pawns in a game of chess, for the Black Order to play as they saw fit—no matter what the circumstances. But now they weren't with the Order anymore, at least not active members.

Shit, this wasn't him. This wasn't the Marian Cross everyone knew. The one who was an asshole, bastard, cold-hearted and womanizer, but no one really knew him from before, not like Tiedoll did. Yeah, he moved out here, not really sure what even drove him to do so.

Hell, he loved women, loved the feel of their soft bodies lying next to his, loved the way they felt under him during sex, but there was _never_ going to be another woman to take Maria's place. He knew that deep within his heart.

So, how did Tiedoll fit back into his life? He had never crossed that line with another man—it had only been Tiedoll. Maybe because at the time he was so young, so open to anything after Maria had died. They both had been scarred inside, and were lonely people who, for whatever reason, had been attracted to one another.

'What the hell's the matter with me? Damn, between the Noah's, Allen and Tiedoll the bottle has been my only source of forgetting it all,' Cross thought. He was hurting inside as much as Tiedoll was. The thought of the Noah's possibly coming back to take Allen away had been driving him insane about how to deal with the future problem. Being together had been how they comforted each other in the past, only Tiedoll had fallen in love with Cross.

Cross turned Tiedoll to face him. They were, sort of, in the same hurtful situation as they were back then. He wanted him in his life, but as what—a friend, a boyfriend, or a lover? Anyway, could Tiedoll even tolerate his present girlfriends? He now had open relationships, all the women were special to him, each in their own way, and for whatever time period he needed them in his life.

It wasn't that he treated his woman cruelly, quite the opposite in fact, he treated them like queens, but he had no man in his life—_never_ another man. It's a subject they could discuss at another time, but right now he wanted to be there for Tiedoll. Maybe old habits die hard, but he was his friend.

Tiedoll kept his head down, afraid to look into Cross's eye. He was supposed to be over him, 'I thought I was over him, I have to be over him,' Tiedoll thought, his heart racing. Cross placed his fingers under Tiedoll's chin and lifted it to have him look at him.

'What did this man ever see in me? Cross was the attractive, dominant one, compared to plain ugly me,' Tiedoll thought, looking into those dark eyes that had softened with a glint of compassion shining in them.

"What did you ever see in me, Marian? I'm not attractive. I was different than any of the other generals, perhaps even boring as a person. So, tell me what drew you to me?" Tiedoll asked his eyes filled with tears.

"You were far from boring, Froi. I'd never met anyone who had a heart as soft and warm as yours—you'd do anything for anyone, even at your own personal expense. I admired that in you and for some reason, you were _never_ ugly in my eyes and still aren't," Cross confessed, and looked deep into those watery eyes.

The time they had together, seemed brief in comparison to the long war. It wasn't him that really wanted to leave. It was the Black Order who had forced him to leave, because what they had, back then, was not allowed, which only added to Cross's confusion—first the loss of Maria and then Tiedoll. That's when hatred came into his soul and he never wanted to be that close to anyone ever again.

A tear escaped Tiedoll's eye, Cross slid his thumb up and brushed it away. A relaxed sigh came from Tiedoll as Cross brought him close into an embrace. Tiedoll's thin walls of defense always crumbled with Cross's presences, let alone being back in his strong arms, his warm tight embrace. He was defenseless against this alluring man.

Cross reached over and flipped the light switch off. "I'd love to stay with you tonight and catch up, what do you say Froi?" Cross's deep alluring voice whispered into his ear.

"Depends … is this a one night stand and you're leaving again, or do you want to figure out if we have anything to salvage?" Tiedoll asked, his voice sounding dubious.

"I can't make any promises to you, Froi. I don't even know if I can go back to what we had, but I do know the boys can't find out about this, or us. We may just end up being friends, or we may end up as in-laws, who the hell knows, but I can tell you what I told you once before … I care deeply about you, Froi, whether I'm your friend, or something else." Cross pulled Tiedoll closer, held him tighter. Cross was astonished how Tiedoll felt so right holding him again and then Tiedoll went limp in his arms which told him what he needed to know.

"Agreed, about the boys not finding out and … well … actually … I never stopped loving you, so I'm willing to take my chances with my heart, because it's you. No promises and no commitment," and with that said, he pulled himself away from Cross's embrace and took him by the hand, leading him up the stairs to his bedroom to see how the night would play out.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: I agonized over whether to keep my original thoughts and draft of Cross and Tiedoll as a couple, or can the whole thing. Well, every time I re-wrote I kept it in the story. I apologize to anyone I may have offended by having them as couple. I thought Cross would be capable of having open relationships, swinging both ways as it might be said. So, please feel free to drop a comment if anyone is offended by it. _

_This is a story about Kanda and Allen, but felt some background on the two "parents" might be helpful._


	21. Confession

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Twenty-One _

There was a gentle shaking of Kanda's body. "What is it, what do you want?" Kanda's grumble was muffled by the pillow in his face.

"Good Morning son, it's me, Tiedoll," he whispered cheerfully, glad to see his son had gotten some sleep and was still holding Allen's hand.

Kanda slowly opened an eye and looked over at Tiedoll.

"You sound in a good mood this morning. What time is it? Better yet, why the hell are you here?"

"It's five o'clock in the morning, son. You wanted me to wake you in case Allen woke up this morning. I stopped by on my way to an artist gathering that's out of town," Tiedoll said quietly, looking at Allen and then his son, not mentioning Cross had brought him to the hospital to get his car.

"Thanks, you can leave now, I'm awake," Kanda's voice muffled into his pillow.

"Alright, I'll stop by this afternoon. Did anything happen with Allen last night?" Tiedoll asked, hoping there had been some response from him.

"Yes, he squeezed my hand and left me a smile," Kanda said, groggy, not fully awake.

"That's wonderful son, he's going to be alright," Tiedoll whispered, tears formed in his eyes, what a sentimental old fool he could be. 'Cross will be relieved to know Allen's out of danger," Tiedoll thought, remembering Cross's concerns from last night.

"Yeah, now would you get the hell out of here, someone is trying to rest," he mumbled into his pillow again.

Tiedoll bent down and stroked his son's long hair that lied mussed around his shoulders and kissed the back of his head.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" another grumble came muffled from the pillow.

"Because I'm proud of you and I love you. Now, I'll see you later, son," Tiedoll whispered, smiling, and without doubt, in a very good mood.

Once Tiedoll had left, Kanda rolled over on his back with the pillow over his eyes and moaned. It's never been a problem in the past for Kanda to get up and be out into the fresh air jogging first thing in the morning, but this morning he felt like he had a hangover from lack of sleep.

He pushed the pillow off his face and rolled onto his side so he could look at Allen, "Good morning, Moyashi," Kanda whispered, to the unmoving Allen sleeping peacefully.

He slid out of bed, dragging himself into the bathroom to wash his face which helped revive him a little, but a hot tea would be great right about now. Coming out of the bathroom, there on the stand next to Allen's bed sat a large white Styrofoam cup. There was a note in front of it.

_"Good morning son, I thought you might like this when you get up. Love, T"_

"Damn, he knows me too well," Kanda muttered, happy his foster father had thought to bring him a hot tea.

Kanda stood drinking from his Styrofoam cup by the window watching the sun rise when a nurse came in to check Allen's vital signs and then left. Finishing his tea he climbed back onto the cot. 'Mediating will help me re-focus. My head feels fuzzy, like there's a fog in my brain,' Kanda thought, and settled into his pose.

He took a few deep breaths and slowly exhaled the last one, releasing all thoughts from his mind. Meditating had always helped clear his head and to re-energize him. Usually, nothing could interrupt his being present, in the Now, except one thing.

"Good morning, Kanda," a weak, tired voice spoke to him. Kanda slowly opened his eyes, glowing cheerfully— his eyes connected with Allen's sleepy ones.

"Well baka, you decided to join the living once again," Kanda smirked at him, his heart pounded wildly in his chest.

"Yeah, well I guess I'm a glutton for punishment, because I'm back to listen to your arrogant ass," Allen smiled, his voice hoarse and his eye lids drooped with fatigue.

"I guess you did hit your head hard, arrogant is it?" Kanda smirked at him, his eyes danced with delight.

"Seriously Kanda, thank you for staying here with me, it means a lot," Allen said, all ready getting tired and closed his eyes.

"What are friends for, plus someone had to stay to make sure you didn't fall out of bed and break the other arm too," Kanda said, nonchalantly.

Allen's eyes popped opened, moist with soon-to-be tears.

"Friends? You'd consider me your friend?" Allen whispered, stunned.

"Look idiot, don't get all emotional about it, it's not like I asked you to be my boyfriend." Kanda rolled his eyes.

'Christ where the _hell _did that come from! Maybe it's because I think about it too much,' Kanda cursed himself silently.

"Well, I wouldn't mind that either," Allen muttered, falling back to sleep, with a wonderful smile on his face.

'Fuck! What the hell's wrong with me? Good one Kanda, "not like I asked you to be my boyfriend," that was real smooth. What am I doing—losing my fucking mind? Why? Because I do want him in that way … it's just … damn he's so young and I'm not supposed to have feelings for him. Fuck, Cross would have a conniption fit.

I've fought these feelings all summer. I didn't intend for this to happen—it just did. They just developed on their own accord,' Kanda thought, reasoning with himself. They say you can't stop falling for the right person—and Allen _is_ the right person for Kanda.

The nurse brought in soup and other liquids on a tray for Allen when he woke up again.

'Hell, I wonder if food for Moyashi is like smelling salts to other people,' Kanda thought, thinking this would be a fun test to try.

Picking up the soup bowl, Kanda placed it under Allen's nose, so he could smell the rich aroma. The nurse stopped and watched what Kanda was doing.

Sure enough, Allen's eyes slowly opened to the smell of the seasoned broth.

'Well that's solved, Moyashi will wake up to the smell of food,' thought Kanda, enjoying his little experiment. The nurse giggled and exited the room.

"Hunger, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, chuckling inside about the success of his little experiment.

"Kanda, did you just do something to me?" Allen asked, suspicious of the mischievous glint in his friend's eyes.

"Me? No, I didn't do anything. Would you like some soup?" Kanda repeated innocently, smirking inside.

"Actually I am hunger … hey, what's wrong with my arm?" Allen asked excitedly, not understanding why his arm was in a cast.

"You broke it moron. Don't you remember you had a cast on when you woke up?" Kanda asked a little bewildered.

"I didn't move my body when I woke up I was enjoying looking at you," Allen said, quickly realizing his blunder.

Automatically he slapped his good hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. 'Stupid shit, that's it, go ahead and spill your guts in front of Kanda,' Allen's pale complexion flushed a rosy red color.

"Oh … you were enjoying looking at me, eh?" Kanda grinned, now interested, ready to probe further into this discussion.

"Tell me what did you enjoy looking at the most, Moyashi?" Kanda asked his blue eyes twinkled as he looked directly into Allen's silvery ones. Allen was at a loss for words. As luck may have it, Cross barged in emitting his superior attitude, silencing the room.

"Well, I see we have some color back, except, that's a very deep shade of red—as in blushing. There must have been something going on in here before I entered and interrupted it," Cross bellowed at the both of them.

"Good morning to you to—Cross," Kanda said, sarcastically and scowled, annoyed with Allen's guardian was always interrupting them.

Cross ignored him and asked Allen sweetly in a nauseating tone of voice, "Well now, how are you feeling this morning, Allen?"

Allen's mouth dropped open at the sound of his name coming out of Cross's mouth. 'What the hell's gotten into him—Cross caring?'

"Well … I have a headache, my body aches all over and I just found out I have a broken arm," Allen snapped at Cross, recovered from his initial shock at his guardian's concern.

"You sure are feisty for someone who's been unconscious and has a concussion. Do you remember anything about yesterday?" Cross asked Allen.

"Yes, of course, I fell down the stairs. I evidently hit my head hard, seeing I have bandages wrapped around it and I have a headache. I must have broken my arm in the fall too," Allen retorted, lifting his casted arm.

"Do you remember what the argument was about?" Cross continued on.

Kanda snippily interrupted, "Cross do you have to bring that up now?"

"Why? The brat should be brought up to date, don't you think, boy?" Cross asked, and turned his head, his dark eyes narrowed on the older teenager.

"He just woke up, he has a headache and he finds out he has a broken arm. Do you think he wants to think about the accident last night and what—?"

"Shut up, _boy_, I never asked for your opinion on this matter," Cross snarled at Kanda.

Kanda's eyes darkened, shooting daggers at Cross, his fists balled at his side, and the color red crept up his neck from the anger Cross so easily managed to ignite.

"Okay Cross, could you calm down some, you're upsetting my friend and making my headache worse. Why don't you let Kanda tell me—quietly. Would that satisfy you?" Allen asked, trying to remain calm, for his headache's sake.

"Well seeing he's the prick who started all of this, fine. I'm going to get a coffee and maybe I'll check out the nurses while I'm drinking a cup," Cross said, and left the room.

Allen closed his eyes afraid what Kanda had to say to him.

"Well, you might as well get it over with. I'm sorry I upset everyone, but I deserved my 'F' grade, I didn't want to upset you displaying your portrait," Allen sighed. He kept his eyes closed, so the words from Kanda wouldn't hurt as much.

Kanda sat on the bed, facing him, not caring about anything else but being truthful to Moyashi. And for the life of him, he can't imagine how these words were formed and spewed from his mouth. Everything seemed to take on a life of its own at that moment.

"Idiot, open your eyes. I'm not going to yell at you. Yes, I saw the beautiful portrait _you_ painted of me. I thought Tiedoll had done it and well … I don't like being put on display for the public." Allen opened his eyes when he heard no anger in Kanda's voice—only sincerity.

"You didn't get an 'F' for a grade," Kanda said quietly, and looked down at the bedding, adding, "I had Tiedoll take your portrait to the school to be exhibited like mine and all the others…" his voice trailed off.

"You … you let it be displayed? But Kanda, you're my friend and I didn't want to hurt your feelings and have you angry at me. I was prepared to let go of the 'A+' for you," Allen said, his heart pounded faster, wondering what this could possibly mean.

"Will you shut up … there's more … well … yes, your portrait is on display next to my own painting … ahem … well … which is a portrait of you," Kanda finally confessed, with a slight blush to his face.

"What? You … you did a portrait of me?" Allen asked, stunned by the news. Kanda lowered his eyes, waiting for Allen to yell at him for displaying _his_ portrait in public.

"Kanda … that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," Allen whispered, tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Kanda looked up quickly not believing what Allen had just said and saw his tears. He took his thumb and wiped them away, keeping his hand on Allen's soft face, his thumb skimmed over the scar, looking steadily into those haunting silver eyes.

"At first the idea was to rile you and put you on display in front of the class, to make a fool of you. But the more I painted you … the more I was with you … the more it took on a different meaning," Kanda's voice was now barely a whisper.

"You painted me—that's all that matters—the same as I painted you—. " Allen stopped. Emotions welled up inside of him, ones that were stronger than he had ever felt for another person.

Their eyes betrayed the affection they had kept from one another. Kanda held the side of Allen's soft face with his hand and leaned in closer to Allen. So close, Allen could feel Kanda's breath on his skin. Closing their eyes, they felt the magnetic pull bringing them together—Kanda's gentle, soft lips barely touched Allen's when—the door slammed open and Cross walked in.

Startled, they both jump at the intrusion of what would have been their first kiss! 'Damn Cross!' they both thought.

"Well, well … was that going to be your first kiss, or just a sample of lips? I thought you weren't fucking my charge, boy!" Cross said, in his brusque manner.

"I'm not fucking Moyashi, and it's none of your business which kiss this would had been," growled Kanda, now really annoyed with Cross's interruptions.

Allen was in shock, but he wasn't sure which shocked him more; Kanda taking his breath away with an attempt at the most romantic moment to kiss him, or Cross stomping in here catching them. He felt faint, light-headed, and the room spun. He couldn't hold on any longer, letting go of everything, he allowed the blackness to overcome him as he sunk back into his pillow, unconscious.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: Wow, if Allen fainted over an almost kiss, what would happen with a real kiss? I hoped this chapter was enjoyable. Our two little love birds ... ah … how adorable they are, so until next time — Thanks to all who responded to the last chapter and wasn't upset with the Cross/Tiedoll coupling._


	22. The Agreement

**Rhythm of Life**

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

"It's your fucking fault Cross he fainted! You're an over bearing jerk! You won't let up. What the hell do you have against him anyway!?" Kanda growled, his eyes flashed darkly.

"If you'd keep your fucking hands to yourself and stop taking advantage of the brat, he wouldn't be all goo-goo eyed over you. Instead, I have a love stricken brat in the house!" Cross retorted, invading Kanda's personal space, but Kanda didn't back down.

"Will the both of you stop this? It's not good for Allen," Tiedoll said firmly as he walked up the hallway towards them. They both turned to look in his direction. He had decided it might be best to skip the artist gathering just for this reason alone—to be a liaison for the two of them.

"I thought you went to an artist thing," Kanda snorted, still boiling with annoyance.

"Yes, I was heading there, but I thought it would be wiser to be here in case something like this happened," Tiedoll replied, looking from one to the other.

"So, tell me what did happen?" Tiedoll asked.

"What happened was, this son of yours tried to take advantage of my charge making him pass out!" Cross accused Kanda angrily.

"It wasn't that! You came into the room yelling and caused Moyashi to faint!" Kanda quipped, equally as angry.

"Okay you two, let's just quiet down and take a breather," Tiedoll said calmly, not happy about Cross accusing his son of taking advantage of Allen.

"Cross we talked about this last night. I thought we came to an agreement, remember?" Tiedoll reminded Cross, staring at him sternly. They were going to let the boy's relationship take its own course and without Cross's interference. Tiedoll thought he had made that perfectly clear.

"Tiedoll, what do you mean the two of you coming to an agreement? Is there something going on I'm not aware of?" Kanda asked a frown burrowed into his forehead.

He looked from one to the other. There was something in their eyes that Kanda couldn't put his finger on. The silence continued, and Kanda waited for someone to explain what was going on.

'Does Tiedoll know Cross from before? Maybe he did mention something about them working together at one time. I must have just brushed it off,' Kanda thought. He was getting a weird vibe between the two adults.

"Will someone speak," Kanda finally said, cool and steady, keeping himself calm.

Cross continued to look Tiedoll in the eye and Tiedoll didn't back down at Cross's fixed stare. 'Something isn't right, I can tell by the look in Cross's eyes,' Tiedoll thought wondering what had happened this morning after Cross had dropped him off.

"Cross has something happened since we spoke last night?" Tiedoll asked seriously, his eyes softening with concern.

Allen's guardian sighed, "Neah was at the house this morning. He brought a gift for Allen—a baby grand piano. I didn't mention the accident and he wants to see Allen. He's not going to be happy with his broken arm," Cross said, matter-of-factly to Tiedoll, a flicker of defeat flashed in those strong dark eyes. Tiedoll sighed heavily and sat down.

"What the fuck is going on here? Neah … isn't that Allen's adopted Uncle? Why is it a big deal if he gives Allen a gift—especially a piano," Kanda asked, puzzled by all the drama taking place.

Cross and Tiedoll looked at one another contemplating if they should tell Kanda. They both nodded in agreement.

"Kanda, there are some issues surrounding Allen, in the near future, which we feel will impact you as well—" Tiedoll started, when the nurse interrupted their conversation.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cross, Allen's awake and there's a gentleman who would like to see him," the nurse reported.

"Kanda, we'll have to finish this talk later, I promise," Tiedoll said quickly, and both adults hurried into Allen's room, Kanda followed behind, sensing the urgency. 'This Uncle Neah seems to be upsetting both of them, could he be a potential threat? I wonder …' Kanda thought, a pit formed in his stomach.

All three of them entered Allen's hospital room and found him sitting up. His color was better and he was eating a sandwich. Kanda quickly walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him. If something's going down, Kanda was going to be by Allen's side for support.

He thought Cross would give him a hard time about being near Allen, but he actually smiled and nodded to Kanda as if approving of it. The strange thing was Tiedoll also seemed pleased by his actions. Allen wasn't paying attention to anyone but his sandwich and happy Kanda was by his side again.

Cross and Tiedoll pulled up chairs to sit down, so it appeared as if they had been chatting for quite some time. Kanda was still confused by the strange behavior—especial from his foster father. There was a definite feeling in the air that this Uncle was not someone neither Cross, nor Tiedoll wanted around the younger teenager.

"Kanda, would you like a bite of my sandwich?" Allen asked, teasing him, his first solid food since yesterday.

"Idiot, you know I don't like cold cuts, you eat it. Anyway, you're the one who needs to get his strength back. Remember we still have to practice even if you do have a broken arm," Kanda snickered, seeing a slight pout on Allen's face.

"We'll talk later when the adults aren't around," Kanda whispered into Allen's ear, bringing a smile to the younger teens face.

They were interrupted when the door opened and in walked Allen's Uncle Neah. He was a young looking man with unruly dark hair and a tattoo resembling a stigmata line across his forehead. He appeared to be a refine gentleman, well dressed, wearing a white crisp shirt and a vest with a simple necktie. His suit coat draped over his arm and in his hand he carried his white gloves. There was an air of aristocracy about him.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Neah said, with a slight nod to Cross and Tiedoll. Then he saw Allen in the bed with a Japanese teen sitting next to him.

"Allen it's good to see you. Do you remember me?" Neah smiled warmly, and walked over to Allen.

"What have we here? You have seemed to have had some sort of accident," Neah said, in his soft-smooth voice, and glanced over to Cross.

"Cross you didn't mention this in our earlier conversation," Neah said, and raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Your Mana's brother, my adopted Uncle Neah," Allen quietly said, eyeing the man, not really sure what to make of him, but he felt the aura around him was trouble, maybe even evil.

"Yes, that's right. I brought you a present, but it's at your house. I'm sure you'll enjoy it when your arm has healed," he said still smiling at Allen. His eyes strayed over to Kanda's dark blue eyes that were flashing warnings at him as if to attack him if he approached any further towards Allen.

"Allen, why don't you introduce me to your friend," Neah said, keeping eye contact with the Asian boy.

"Of course sir, this is my friend Kanda Yu," Allen said cautiously, not sure he liked the way his uncle looked at Kanda—he was positive he saw a flash of abhorrence in his uncle's eyes.

"Hmm, so you're Kanda," he remarked, looking him up and down. Chair legs scraped the floor as Tiedoll quickly got up and stood next to his son, putting an arm around his shoulders, protectively.

"Yes, Neah, this is my son Kanda. It's been many years since I've last seen you. Your family's living on the East coast now, aren't they?" Tiedoll remarked his eyes cold and narrow, making it clear to stay away from his son.

"Yes, Tiedoll, it has been many years, and I love your new look," Neah said, in a cool even voice, along with a cool stare.

Now, Cross got up and stood next to Allen. "So Neah, what brings you to the West coast—business? Oh, and thank you for Allen's gift. You're right he'll enjoy it once his arm heals," Cross said, as he stood protectively by Allen.

Kanda and Allen sensed something a skewed about this little reunion gathered in his hospital room. They were in the dark as to why this man made Tiedoll and Cross so protective of them. Allen started to quiver as if it wasn't safe. Kanda, unconsciously, took Allen's hand and placed it between both of his as a sign of protection and it signaled to Neah—Allen was special to him.

Yes, Neah felt the connection between the two young teenagers. 'This was not suppose to happen, how could these two develop a relationship? This would only cause complication in the future,' thought Neah. He observed Kanda and Allen's behavior towards each other.

'This is Cross's fault for running to the West coast with the brat," Neah thought, looking up at Cross with a glimmer of defiance in his eyes, then glanced at Tiedoll.

"I see nothing has changed between the two of you, still comrades in arms," Neah jested with the two men and gave them a wicked smile.

"Well, I won't be able to stay long. Tyki is waiting for me down by the car and he likes people to be punctual. He so wanted to see you again Allen. He has always thought you were adorable and now that you've grown up, well, I'm sure he'll see you in a different light," Neah said, as he smiled at Allen, and gave an unsettling smile to Kanda.

"Allen we'll be meeting in the near future. The family has big plans for you." Neah winked at Allen then left the room.

When the door closed behind him, there was silence, they all felt suspended in Neah's evil aura he had left behind, until Cross spoke.

"Damn him, they promised me … they … oh, never mind," Cross cursed angrily, then turned away, walking to the window looking outside. His eye caught Neah walking to his car and as if Neah knew he was watching, turned and saluted Cross with a devious smile.

"Cross what did he mean he'd be meeting me again? And what did he promise you?" Allen asked timidly, nervous as to what the answer to his question would be.

"Christ kid, this isn't the time I want to tell you anything, in fact, I don't even know where to start," Cross said, still looking out the window, watching Neah's car pull away from the hospital driveway.

"He's right boys, this isn't something we've wanted to talk with you about until later in the school year," Tiedoll said sadly, not wanting his son to get emotionally hurt again.

"I'm confused over here. I know I hit my head hard, but this doesn't feel right to me, in fact, Uncle Neah makes me more nervous than you do Cross," Allen said, quietly mulling over all the events that just took place.

"Cross, why don't you just explain it to Moyashi and me, so we know what's going on? I get the feeling Moyashi and I are involved, but not in a good way," Kanda said, keeping his voice steady, afraid what the future may hold for his friend and him.

"What we're asking is, if the two of you would give us some time before we explain anything to you. Right now, we want both of you to enjoy this school year, enjoy each other," Tiedoll said calmly.

"So, what you're asking of us is not to push the subject and act like nothing has happened. But you will explain it to us at a later date? Have I summarized this correctly?" Kanda asked, annoyed.

"Basically, yes son, that's what we're asking," Tiedoll said, darting his eyes from his son's to look at Cross's back. 'Marian's dealing with this harder than I thought he would. He has actually become fond of Allen,' Tiedoll thought, his heart ached as he watched Cross.

"Maybe you could at least set a date for us to discuss this little secret the two of you are sharing," Kanda snarled, gripping Allen's hand tighter.

"Okay, we can do that. Cross what do you say might be a better time for this?" Tiedoll asked, still looking over at the back of a distraught Cross.

"Maybe two months before graduation, maybe even before that—then we'll all sit down to discuss this," Cross said. Cross dropped his head. He felt the trepidation of the upcoming loss he'll have to deal with—pulling at his heart strings.

'Damnit, haven't I lost enough in my life? Of course, the brat had to be easy to rear. Why couldn't he have been a delinquent child so I could hate him? Shit, the damn brat has come to mean more to me than I ever wanted to admit. He doesn't deserve to have this shit in his life. All I've done is push him away from me,' Cross thought. He wasn't proud of himself for being so self-centered all this time—it just seemed to be his nature.

Tiedoll got up from his chair and walked over and stood beside Cross and placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Both boys stared in surprise that Cross didn't push Tiedoll's hand off his shoulder, but accepted his comfort. They looked at each other, both totally in the dark as to what their parents past relationship involved and how it allowed them to be so comfortable with each other.

The two young teens continued to look at each other, both mulling the option over in their minds, then as if knowing without speaking, they had come to the decision they would accept Cross's time frame. Allen nodded yes to Kanda which he nodded back. Both had lumps in their throats having a feeling this may not end well.

"Okay, we agree, April at the very latest. You two will tell us what's going on. In the meantime Cross, I don't want you hurting Moyashi anymore," Kanda said sternly, puffing his chest out, making it clear he would protect Allen.

Cross turned from the window, and looked into Tiedoll's eyes. They too had communicated a silent agreement between them.

"Till April then," Cross confirmed, still looking into Tiedoll's soft brown eyes, knowing this was tearing the man apart inside with his son's future in limbo. First Alma and now Neah, he wished he could hold him in his arms to comfort him, but that would have to wait for another time.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: I hope I didn't send a curve ball with bring Uncle Neah in the picture, but I'm setting the stage for later in the story. I might have alluded to the fact that the Noah's were going to get involved earlier in the story. Anyway, it looks like these two boys need to do some talking, but that can wait for later. They need a little fun in the next chapter. After all—it will be Halloween!_


End file.
